Naruto the Demonking from Konoha
by Findarato
Summary: Plot: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his littlesister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he s changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasSakXbashing. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Disappeared brother

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his littlesister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he`s changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasSakXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything and most of replics are taken from other authors ( without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I`m only beginner as afanfic writer). Also english is not my native language so I`m sorry about possible mistakes. If I would own Naruto series Naruto he would say Sakura clearly that he don`t love her, he would say Hinata that he loves her and he would not forgive Sasuke.

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 1: Disappeared yondaime`s son.

A blonde man in his mid twenties, wearing a Jounin uniform of Konohagakure no Sato, blue hitat-ate on his head, walked through a white hallway that smelled of antiseptic clearly identifying that the hallway was in a hospital. Over his uniform he wore a white cloak that had the Kanji for Yellow Flash on the back and flames running along its bottom. This man was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and hero of the Third Great Shinobi War, nicknamed "Konoha's Yellow Flash" for his famed Hiraishin technique. But, even though the Hiraishin made him virtually invincible on the battle field of war, against the challenges he now faced it was worthless.

Minato caught glimpses of the first challenge each time he passed by a window, the sight of a giant fox with nine massive tails being hard to miss. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine Bijuu, was taken from its jinchuuriki and Minato`s wife Uzumaki Kushina. During giving birth to their twin child Naruto and Akane Uchiha Madara had come, took Kushina, freed Kyuubi and ordered it to attack Konoha after hypnotizing it with his bloodline sharingan. Minato had saved Kushina, taken her and twins to hospital and made after some battle Madara to escape, but Kyuubi was still attacking Konoha and just about every technique Minato had was useless. It was the 'just about' that had Minato walking through the halls of the Konoha Hospital instead of out there with his shinobi fighting the great beast. And, it was here in the hospital where he had to face his second challenge…cursing one of his just born twins.

Among the numerous jutsu Minato knew, there was only one that had a chance of defeating a demon. It had been a difficult decision to make, considering the price needed to pay to use it, but there was really no other choice. He had to use the Shiki Fuujin to seal the Kyuubi into one of his newborn children, at the cost of his own life.

As he reached his wife's room, he found two men waiting for him outside it. The fist was a man of moderate height who wore a set of long, primarily white robes. His head was bald and had a liver spot that showed his advancing age. Smoking on his pipe was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. Next to him was tall man that stood several inches above 6 feet. His clothing, which consisted of simple green trousers and shirt with a red vest and clogs were designed to help him blend into a crowd no matter where he went, even with the few pieces of shinobi equipment he visibly wore. The three most distinguishing features about the man was his long spiky mane of white hair, the red marks that created teardrop trails down from his eye, and the large scroll he kept strapped to his back. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin, student of the Sandaime and teacher of the Yondaime.

"Hello Minato-kun." Greeted the Sandaime.

"Yo gaki." Said Jiraiya.

"Sandaime-sama, Ero-sennin." Minato greeted. He noted how his sensei didn't even so much as scowl at his hated nickname. That meant there was something very serious on the Sannin's mind, and it probably had something to do with what Minato was about to do. "Is there reason why you two are here?"

"We could ask the same of you." Replied Jiraiya. "You're not even a Kage for a year and you already have a problem the size the Hokage Mountain breathing down your neck. Literally in this case."

Puffing on his pipe the Sandaime continued. "But there is a reason for us being here. We heard that Kushina-chan just gave birth to two healthy and happy babies. That and we had a feeling that we would find you here."

Minato glanced at Jiraiya and said. "So you figured it out, eh sensei?"

Giving his student one of his rare serious looks, the old pervert said. "Of course I figured it out. I did help you design the seal after all. And, I must say that I am disappointed that you are thinking about using it."

"What choice do I have sensei? In case you haven't noticed, there's a giant fox threatening to destroy the village that none of our techniques have any effect on. The only chance we have is if I use the Shiki Fuujin to seal it. And you know better than anyone sensei that to seal a Bijuu that there has to be two human components. One to provide a soul to bind the beast and another sacrificed to seal it." Minato said in a stern voice that carried his full authority as village leader. He tried marching past the two older shinobi, but Jiraiya and Sarutobi managed to get a good grip on his shoulders to prevent him from walking in the hospital room.

"Listen gaki, we know that the Shiki Fuujin has to be used." Said Jiraiya getting his student to stop his struggling. "The problem we have is how you obviously planned to do this yourself."

Narrowing his eyes Minato said. "What are you talking about Ero-sennin? Of course I'm going to do this myself. I'm the Hokage and it's my duty to be willing to give my life in exchange for this village."

"That may be true Minato-kun, but don't forget that I myself was Hokage and that the same duty falls to me." Said the Sandaime as he continued to restrain his successor. "And, if you die without naming a successor then I must be reinstated as village leader. I am no longer a young man and don't have many years left. It would be much wiser for me to do this task in you place."

"Listen to the old man." Urged Jiraiya as the two finally let go of the Yondaime. "As much as I hate the idea letting anyone die, I have to be practical and agree with sensei. You're young; you have a new family to take care of. Let those who already have a foot in the grave take the suicide mission." He said, getting slapped in the back of the head by the Sandaime who was muttering about not being that old.

Giving a sigh Minato said. "Everything you two said makes sense, but my mind is made up. As the Hokage and the creator of the Shiki Fuujin it is my responsibility to use it."

"I was afraid that you would say that." Sighed the Sandaime, who moved behind Minato. A second later the Yondaime collapsed on the floor, knocked out thanks to a chop to the back of his neck.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya muttered while lifting Minato onto his shoulder. "The kid's an incredible shinobi, but sometimes he is too damn noble for his own good." Sighing, the Toad Sannin turned to his teacher and asked. "Are you sure you've got the jutsu down sensei?"

"Hai, just be sure to be ready to summon Gamabunta and to apply the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki and Shishou Fuuin at a moment's notice. As hard as defeating the Kyuubi will be, this will be much harder."

"Yeah, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and that pales in comparison to a mother's righteous wrath." Agreed the Sannin.

Despite their misgivings at how difficult it would be to convince Kushina to hand over one of her children to have a demon sealed in them and her first born of three children Arashi helping her, it was surprisingly easy. Jiraiya was able to walk away with a broken nose, a cracked rib, several bruises, and a few non-lethal stab wounds from a kunai that young Arashi managed to keep on his person. Sarutobi just walked away with the elder Naruto in his arms. Jiraiya made a good shield from angry women.

Riding atop Gamabunta, it didn't take long before the two reached the giant fox, with the preparations for the sealing complete. From the perspective of the on lookers it just appeared as if that the Toad Boss simply hopped in front of the Kyuubi and waited a few seconds before the great demon bellowed in rage and its body disintegrated into ash.

After that night the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Jiraiya were all hailed as heroes. Jiraiya for summoning Gamabunta to help and for applying the proper seals to the babe. The Yondaime for coming up with the plan and seals needed to stop the fox and for sacrificing his daughter to be the beast's host. But the Sandaime was considered the greatest for sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi and to allow Konoha to keep its Yondaime Hokage. A statue of the third kage when he was in his prime was made and set up in the center of Konoha's park, a place everyone visited to pay their respects to their old kage.

Fortunately nobody was saying that Akane is Kyuubi because with Kushina and her big brother Arashi, who is prodigy egual to his same age best friend Uchiha Itachi, that would`ve been highly suicidal. Although Akane wasn`t hailed as a hero, big number of villagers sneered at her when her family wasn`t with her and some drunk people attacked her before being gaptured and taken to furious Kushina, her life was relatively better than with other jinchuurikis and there was no need to not tell younger generations. Most of shinobifamilies treated her like normal people and she was to becoming friends with young clanheirs.

Unfortunately nobody was seeing what was going to happen to one of Namikaze kids. But threat is not going to happen Akane. It is closing towards her twinbrother Naruto. Nobody in universe knows that this threat that certain missing-nins is going to bring will change the entire world forever.

(Time Skip - 3 years)

In the office of the Hokage, Minato was busy with paperwork. Well, not that busy as he had two Kage Bunshin helping him. After signing the last piece of work, Minato dispelled his Kage Bunshin to retrieve their memories. The only paper they worked on that interested him was the list of active ninja in the village. Every time he saw that he could not help but be reminded of all the shinobi lost during the last war and the Kyuubi.

Because of that he was forced send almost all shinobis in village to the missions all the time and he had give promotions to many ninjas who should still be in academy dreaming. They should not yet face harsh world of ninjas. One example was Kushina`s team consisting of Uchiha Itachi, Minato`s son Arashi and Uzuki Yugao. Arashi couldn`t be with his family as much as he wanted since because of he being prodigy with Itachi they were already chuunin while Yugao was preparing to next Chunin Exams.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Minato turned to see who was visiting him. When the door fully opened it reveled to be Kushina.

"Hello Kushina-chan." He said has he walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss in greeting. Looking around he noted how Naruto and Akane were nowhere in sight. "Where are the twins?"

"I left them at home. I got Anko-chan to watch over them." Kushina answered.

Minato nodded being aware how loyal the Chuunin Anko was to his family. When her sensei Orochimaru had left the village and villagers had started to resent her Kushina had taken her under her wings and place to belong. When ever Anko couldn`t get into her home in tower middle of the forest of death she could come in Namikaze estates and Minato was always breaking mobs that hated Anko. She would let nothing happen to the children, but it helped to ease his mind knowing that there were two ANBU watching over the house.

"So what brings you here?"

"I thought that we could spend lunch together over at that ramen stand you like so much."

Minato grinned has he went to get his cloak so they could head out, but was stopped by the appearance of one the ANBU that watched his home. His heavy breathing was unusual for a ninja of his caliber and was not a good sign.

"Huff huff…Hokage-sama…huff…it's terrible…huff…there's been...huff...an attack on your home. Your son has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Shouted the two parents.

"How! Why didn't the ANBU stop them!" Questioned Minato.

"I'm sorry sir, but the enemy was actually Mitarashi Anko that lady Kushina had assigned to watch kids. Enemy was someone in extremely powerful _**henge.**_ We would`ve not noticed if we hadn`t heard some passing people to say that she is still sleeping in tower."

Once those words were out of the ANBU's mouth, both Minato and Kushina leapt out of the tower and went as fast as they could to their home. There they found Akane bawling over the fact that her brother was gone, whom she had been rather close to.

Before the day was out Minato had all available teams of Konoha hunter-nins along with every available Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, and any other ninja that excelled at tracking like his student Kakashi. Kushina called Arashi to come help and he suprised people coming using his father`s **hiraishin** which he had learned in secret. He left to searching Naruto immediately. Minato even sent word to his sensei Jiraiya to use his spy network to find the boy.

Some might have thought that he was abusing his power as Hokage, using all these resources to find his son, but when Kushina heard that searches are excarrated she found those people and after giving great amount voice what was in her mind all protests stopped there.

(Outside of Konoha - Few hours after kidnapping)

Two ninjas were currently running along a land making a hasty escape after they scored big in accomplishing their personal mission to Konoha. They were people that sought adrenaline bursts that they get from succesfully stealing high guarded things. They had stolen objects from warlords and daimyos, But this was their first thing that was stolen from kage of ninjavillage. Both ninjas had on a headbands that had a symbol for their ninja village which was Amegakure, both were men and wearing slim burgundy flack jackets, white pants, and carrying retractable weapons on their hips.

One of the men had messy brown hair and a distinctive scar running diagonally on his face over his nose and his headband around his forehead. He shouted to his teammate, "Could you believe it Han! We actually succeeded stealing son of Hokage!"

The one with headband on his neck answered, "I know it Wado! You`re awesome!"

The two men kept running without stopping until the brown haired man slowed down till he was directly behind his teammate opening up a pack he had on his back. He looked inside to make sure their package was intact and it was, he spoke to his teammate, "So what now Han? Shall we sell him to some person that hates Namikazes like Tsuchikage?"

"You`re kidding! I don`t give anything to persons whos country has treated our homecountry so low!"

"You`re right. Besides slavetrading is much safer way to get some money. Shall we sell him to Orochimaru? He gives good price from slaves to be used in experiments."

"Wait!" shouted Han, "From experiments I got an idea. Why don`t we sell him to Numagakure (Hidden Village of Swamp) in Swamp-country? It has great need for slaves to be used in it`s jutsu creation labs."

"That`s great idea! Lets get to harbor before boy awakens."

Both Wado and Han soon disappear. If they had known what Naruto would begome Numagakures labs they would`ve rather cutted one of their hands than taken him to there.

But they didn`t.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Continuing life

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his littlesister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he`s changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything and most of replics are taken from other authors ( without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I`m only beginner as afanfic writer).

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 2: Continuing life in Konoha

Eight Years Later: Konoha

At the Academy, students were just being released out of their classes and began running out quickly. One little girl named Akane came out of the building, she had long blonde hair that was tied in a long braid, whisker birthmarks on her cheeks, cerulean blue eyes, and she was wearing a orange shirt and shorts. The little girl rushed out of the door and stopped waiting for her friends to come out, she didn't wait long as four girls ran out of the Academy building heading straight for her.

One of the girls was a pink haired (shoulder length) girl with her hair tied back with a red ribbon, emerald green eyes, she was wearing a darker shade of blue for a shirt and light tan shorts. The second girl had platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length, blue eyes, two ring necklaces, a peach colored shirt, and black pants. The third girl had blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing two red clips on the left side of her face and was carrying wooden sword at her waist. Finally the fourth girl had dark blue hair in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing each side of her face, her eyes were white (pupil-less) with a tint of lavender. Unlike the other four girls she had a expensive beige color kimono.

The four girls caught up with their blonde friend and followed her away from the school grounds. The little pink haired girl asked her friends, "You guys wanna come over to my house?" First to respond was the platinum blonde haired girl, "Sorry Sakura, but my mother wants me to help around the shop a little more."

Akane told Sakura, "Like Ino I can't come over either, my brother is suppose to be returning from a mission today and I wanted to go see him." "Unfortunately it`s same with me because of Itachi-nii." ,said blue-haired Junko Uchiha, twin of Sasuke Uchiha. The last girl however told Sakura, "I'll come over, tou-san is away on a business trip with my uncle and they won't be back for some time." Sakura said, "Thanks Hinata."

Ino sighed saying to them, "Man Akane, Hinata, Junko and Sasuke-kun all have siblings. It'd be nice if I had a little sister." Akane told Ino, "It's good I guess, but bro doesn't have time to hang out. When he is home and not on missions, he goes to the Hokage training ground and does nothing but train." Hinata added, "Hanabi is still to young to really say anything yet. She's only three years old right now." Finally Junko said, "I have same problem with Itachi-nii that Akane has and Sasuke has almost same view about women that father has."

Sakura said, "Still though I agree with Ino, it would be nice to have a little brother or sister." The five walked and talked with each other for awhile before they split up going their separate ways. Akane started running to the Hokage's tower to go see her dad and hopefully her brother Arashi would be there as well. Junko was following her in hope to meet Itachi. She made the final turn around the corner and she ran into someone. Junko avoided collision just barely and catched falling Akane. Akane fell back to Junko`s arms with a grunt and quickly looked up to apologize, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going-" She stopped when she realized she ran into Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had raven black hair that spiked out in the back, black eyes, a long sleeve blue shirt with a fan symbol on the back, and white pants. He was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. His older brother was Itachi Uchiha. It has been said around the village that both Arashi Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha were rivals ever since they graduated from the Academy the same year at seven years old, but Itachi came out on top as number one something her brother didn't bother to worry about, both got promoted to Chunin at ten years old. The only difference between the two was Itachi accepted his promotion to ANBU captain at thirteen, where her brother chose to go in as a Jounin instead. Even after Itachi became ANBU he always sought out Arashi to have a battle with.

Itachi had dark grey eyes, and also had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. He also had the addition of a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Though his hair color appeared slightly duller and with a softer flow to it, without the spiky style at the back. His skin was also slightly darker. Itachi's most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced creases under his eyes. He was wearing his casual clothes which were a black shirt (Uchiha Symbol on back) and black pants.

Sasuke picked himself up and shouted, "Watch where your going!" Haru stood up and stared him down shouting back, "Big talk for a shorty like you!" Anime style lightning shot out of their eyes connecting as the two continued to argue with one another. Junko just sighed because those two had never been able to get along. Usually she was rooting for Akane when she and Sasuke guarrelled because Sasuke made fun of Akane`s treatment and that she wasn`t one of the brightest students ( I`m making Akane little like Kishimoto`s Naruto ). Sasuke stopped arguing when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his older brother Itachi smiling at him saying, "Sasuke-kun that's no way to talk to a friend is it." Sasuke looked down and Itachi looked at Haru, "Sorry for my little brother. Where are you off to Haru-chan?"

Akane blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered answering him, "W-W-W-Well I'm g-g-going t-to my d-d-dad's office to s-s-s-see m-my br-br-brother." Itachi and Junko chuckled at the little girl and they knew full well that the little girl has a crush on Itachi. Itachi asked Haru, "Mind if I join? It's been awhile since I last saw Arashi." Akane was still fashioning a blush, but nodded quickly. Itachi looked at his little brother asking him, "Oh Junko-chan. I would like to talk with you, but mom asked you to go to her. She has something to talk for you." "Alright Itachi-nii. I`ll go. See ya later Akane." She waved for her friend and started to run walk towards Uchiha-clan compound. "Do you want to tag along too Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at his brother nodding meekly. The three walked to the Hokage's tower with Akane and Itachi talking the whole time. When they reached the Hokage's secretaries desk Haru told her that she was there to see her father and they would always let her in. Akane, Itachi and Sasuke reached the Hokage's office and Haru opened the door without knocking, something her father was used to. She dashed inside and stopped as soon as she opened the door and saw her father at his desk wearing his cloak that she's almost always seen him in. Her eyes glanced to the only other in the room who had long wild spiky blonde hair with some of it kept in a low ponytail, he was wearing the traditional ninja vest and the blue ninja clothes.

Akane immediately ran to him shouting, "Arashi-oniichan! Your home!" She grabbed onto his leg and hugged him tight. Minato laughed at the scene in front of him, Arashi kneeled down to look his sister in the eyes and said, "It's good to see you Aka-hime." Akane laughed, every time she saw him he'd call her that. Arashi looked up and saw Itachi and Sasuke walk into the room. He greeted all of them first, "Hello there Itachi-san, Sasuke." Minato also greeted them the same way.

Itachi bowed to them saying, "Good evening, Arashi-san, Hokage-sama." Sasuke mimicked his brother, but not very pleasant way and greeted both Minato and Arashi the same way. Minato said to his daughter and Sasuke, "Akane sweetie do you mind taking Sasuke out into the lobby and wait out there for a moment. Daddy has to talk with Arashi for a moment." Akane was about to pout, but Arashi said to her, "Don't worry aniki will be here when you get back."

Akane sadly agreed and walked out of the room. Itachi nudged Sasuke for him to follow her and like Akane, Sasuke walked out wanting to hang out with his brother longer and not wanting to socialize with Akane. Itachi closed the door after they left and walked over to his rival and stood next to him. Minato went over his son's mission report that he has a tendency to do on his way home from his mission. He leaned back in his chair after reading his son's report and said, "Another lead that turned out to be a dead end."

Arashi looked down apologizing, "I thought that this would be the one to, but it turns out the kid everyone saw was wrong one. Sorry dad." Minato immediately said to his son, "Don't apologize for this." They didn't mind talking about this in front of Itachi, since this kind of information was common. When Naruto was kidnapped it became aware to everyone in Konoha. When Itachi finished his missions early he would ask around looking for the Namikaze's missing child.

Minato put the paper work in his desk and told his son, "We're getting close though I feel it. For now though go home and get some rest, tell your mother I'll be home later and that I don't have to work late tonight." Arashi politely bowed to his father and took his leave. Itachi bowed to Minato and took his leave as well. Itachi walked side by side with his rival asking, "Eight years huh?" Arashi nodded, "Yeah… Eight years since my baby brother was kidnapped from home. My mother blames herself from not noticing that Anko was fake one."

Itachi didn't really know what to do to really comfort someone, so the only thing he could say was, "Don't worry Arashi, you'll find him." Arashi didn't feel any better and went to fetch his sister so they could head home.

Hokage Mansion

Akane burst through the kage mansion heading straight for the kitchen followed by her brother. Akane reached the kitchen and saw her mother chopping up some vegetables for dinner, "Hi mom!" said an excited Akane. Kushina turned around and saw her daughter, putting the knife down she kneeled down to give her daughter a hug, "How was your classes today?" Akane gave her mother a great big smile telling her, "I did great! Our teacher is Iruka Umino is teaching us what to look for in the field to eat when we run out of supplies. Pretty much what to eat and what not to eat." Kushina said, "That's great, I can't believe your already at the Academy and before long you'll be a ninja of Konoha just like your brother."

Akane blushed and smiled that her mother said that. Arashi sat down at the kitchen table teasing his little sister, "That's the second time you blushed today isn't it Akane-hime?" Akane turned to look at her brother shouting, "Nuh uh!" Arashi said, "So Itachi was lying when he saw you blush earlier." Kushina started to laugh that her daughter already had a crush and it was the future clan head of the Uchihas. Kushina told her daughter, "Akane-chan why don't you go upstairs and go wash up." Akane didn't' argue and darted off up to her room leaving Kushina and her oldest child.

Arashi knew what was coming, every time he went on a mission that had to do with Naruto she just needed to know. Kushina sat down at the table next to her son no longer carrying her smile asking him, "What did you find?". Arashi tapped his fingers on the table while telling his mother, "Nothing, turns out whoever that village saw who resembled Naruto was wrong one." He hated to give his mother bad news, but it was better than getting her hopes to high up. Arashi got up to leave, but told his mom, "I'm gonna find him. I'm not gonna stop till I find him." He started to walk away saying one last thing, "Dad doesn't have to work late tonight and he said he'll be home when he can."

Kushina watched him leave, over the years she keeps the thought that Naruto is alive and well somewhere out there. That thought kept her from doing anything drastic and life risking. She got up from the table and continued making dinner for her family occasionally looking out of the kitchen window watching the sun set.

Next morning

Minato was taking a stroll through the village with his wife Kushina hanging on his arm, they usually take walks like this together in the mornings just so they could get out. Akane was at the academy and Arashi was out and about meeting up with his old teammates even though he didn't know them long enough. They walked around until Kushina said, "I'm a little hungry, how about we eat at Ichirakus." Minato wasn't one to argue when it came to her and ramen. "Okay let's get some ramen." he agreed and led her to the ramen bar. It was a small shack restaurant with only six barstools. Kushina moved the curtain's out of the way allowing her and Minato to walk through, Kushina greeted the owner, "Hello Teuchi-san."

An old man in his early forties looked up from making ramen and saw Kushina and Minato, "Oh hello there Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama." Kushina giggled telling him, "I told you already Teuchi-san, just call me Kushina you don't need the -sama." Minato said to the old restaurant owner, "She wanted ramen again. So let's just have the usual salt ramen and I'll just have the beef ramen. Teuchi smiled and said, "Coming right up."

Kushina looked around and asked, "Where's Ayame at?" Teuchi talked while making the ramen, "Oh I sent her to the market to get some more ingredients and other groceries. I just sent her out so she'll be gone for awhile." After awhile the ramen was done and he served it to his two customers. Both Kushina and Minato said in unison, "Itadakimasu!" and they both dug in. As they ate they noticed someone else enter the restaurant. Minato greeted him first, "Hey there Kakashi."

Kakashi was wearing the standard jounin outfit instead of his ANBU armor, "Hello sensei, Kushina-san." Kushina also greeted Kakashi, "Good morning Kakashi. How have you been?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I've been okay. I saw you and sensei here and thought I'd drop in to say hi."

"That's nice of you Kakashi." said Minato. The three got caught up talking about things that have happened recently including Haru's advancement in her classes, but her only trouble was she can't get the clone technique down. Teuchi walked in the back to put some things away leaving the three to talk. Kushina finished her ramen then just sat there looking at her empty bowl. Minato looked over at her and saw her saddened face asking, "What's wrong?" Kushina sighed asking, "Do you think Naruto would've liked ramen?"

Minato smiled saying, "I'm sure he would, after all you, Arashi and Akane would kill someone for some ramen." Kakashi also added, "He's probably out there right now having himself a bowl of some ramen as we speak." Kushina brightened up and said, "Yeah. Well I'm gonna go back home and clean up a little." Minato stood up setting the money for their meal on the counter saying to Kakashi, "I'll see you later Kakashi."

Kakashi made a head nod to his sensei and watched the couple leave. Minato decided to walk his wife home before he went back to his office.

Hokage tower after some hours

Minato was working in his office talking to his sensei Jiraiya while he was working. Jiraiya was off in the corner with a typewriter on a roll with his new story of Icha Icha novels. Minato was still going through his daily routine of approving and denying important documents, going through the new squads for the newest graduates, picking the squad leaders and going through mission assignments.

Jiraiya was snickering after completing another chapter, "Hey Minato I'm on a roll over here. Yet another masterpiece of the great Jiraiya!" Minato smiled saying, "Yeah and all it cost you were two broken ribs, a few bruises, some lacerations, and fractured skull from the women at the bath house." Jiraiya told his student, "It's all for the sake of my readers who are the hardworking citizens, to loyal ninjas all around the nations, and even the Daimyos. So you can see that I have a lot of responsibility."

Minato rolled his eyes and continued with his work and Jiraiya did the same. The two men worked in silence for a few hours before there came a knock at his door, Minato looked up from his work and called out, "Enter." The door opened up to reveal his secretary holding a document handing it over to him, "Hokage-sama this is a report from the Land of Swamp and missionrequest to cather information from the member of Fire daimyo`s council."

Minato took the document and said, "Thanks." His secretary bowed to him and took her leave.

Report was about whereabouts of "Blood-drinker of Swamp" Aruki Hoshino, S-class missing-nin. He was once son of Numakagure`s leader Ohgi Hoshino, but he was exiled from his village after the rebellion in the Numa no kuni (Land of Swamp) for hurting his teammate Tamagi Hattori. When he was brought back to be excecuted from treason he escaped from his holds and killed everyone in entire village. He killed his teammates, sensei, parents, two siblings, ninjas, civilians, women and all children. He killed absolutely everybody in the village.

After that he changed from what he looked like, killed brutally every human he felt to kill when they made contact with him and cained his nickname when eyewitness told he actually drinked the blood of his victims. Reports told he was now in valley between large mountains of Numa no Kuni where he is said to build western style castle. Getting there was so difficult and dangerous that inflintrating there was considered S-rank mission. For there he cathered large group of not-so-saint-like people, sent them to collect large amouts of dead bodies and controlled surrounding mountainvillages with fear. Nobody knew and didn`t want to know what he did there with his people.

Minato sighed for report that he set aside and picked missiondocument. News about Numa`s massacre were especially shocking for Konoha because one of founders of this village Hattori-clan were distant cousins of Uchihas like Uzumakis were for Senju. Hattori`s dojutsu was mutation of sharingan called copycat eye which couldn`t predict movements, but could copy even some lesser bloodline jutsus. Tamagi Hattori and his nephew eleven year old Boichiro Hattori were only survivors of this clan when plague struck there. Now Boichiro who works as gennin of Kusagakure (Hidden Grass village) because of alliance between two villages was only one who could revive copycat bloodline. Minato looked over the missiondocument and after few minutes said, "I think I'll send Arashi on this information cathering mission so he could be happy with finding more information on Naruto." Jiraiya sighed saying to his student, "It's been eight years now Minato… I know that you and the rest of your family believe that he's alive, but in this world and in these times it's highly unlikely. Like with that whole Kumogakure situation last year, ninjas will do whatever it takes to get the edge on others, by any means. With the Hyuugas heiress they would probably use her to breed stronger ninjas and with Naruto they might have had an idea in their head that they could have an army of flash ninjas."

Minato looked at his sensei with unease, but Jiraiya continued, "Look I know you don't like the idea of something bad happening to Naruto, but that's just how this world is. Especially with if it is Iwa then it's even less likely since Iwa's economy is on the low and they would be in a desperate situation to kidnap him." Minato leaned back in his chair and pulled out from his desk a book and tossed it lightly to his sensei. Jiraiya caught the book, he looked at it and then placed it off to the side.

Minato told him, "I named my son after the character in that book because I believed that Naruto would grow up to be just like the protagonist in that book. I wanted to be able to see him actually grow to be like that, but eight years ago as you know made it impossible. Now my family won't give up until he is back home where he belongs, everyone else might've given up after this long, but not us… I refuse to believe that my son dead and my family refuses that as well." Jiraiya stood up and unrolled a seal with writings all ready on it and sealed his typewriter inside of it, he put the scroll away and put on his sandals telling the man before him, "Well I'll be back." Jiraiya opened the window and said, "I'm gonna go on a scouting mission to look for an eight year old who went missing. I'll let you know what I find. See ya gaki." Jiraiya jumped out the window to the ground below. Minato smiled saying to himself, "Thank you sensei."

Hokage Mansion

Kushina, Akane and Akane's friends from the Academy were sitting down watching a sparring match between Arashi and Itachi. Haru's friends from school consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Junko Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kiba's puppy he got named Akamaru. All were watching the fight at the Hokage's training ground and were eager to see the fight between the two. Kushina thought it was a bit strange that Itachi would be the one to seek out her son to fight instead of the other way around, Arashi considered himself a normal everyday ninja, but Itachi was known as the strongest Uchiha and a genius among his peers. Itachi though kept seeking out Arashi and always wanted to fight him, Itachi rarely challenges other ninjas and Arashi doesn't challenge others at all.

Arashi and Itachi were keeping their fight a pure taijutsu match and didn't want to risk using weapons or jutsu since a stray attack could harm the kids. Itachi had his sharingan activated and Arashi had nothing but his pure speed on his side. Itachi tried to punch Arashi, but he knocked Itachi's fist away and he punched back at Itachi. The two kept countering the others moves and it seemed the fight would be at a standstill. Both teens stopped however when they sensed someone enter, they looked over to where Kushina was and saw two ANBU ninjas bowing down to her.

Kushina noticed them as well asking in a cheery tone, "Hello, is there something you need?" One of the ANBU was a woman with purple hair and a cat mask while the other had on a tiger mask and he had spiky brown hair. The tiger mask ANBU said, "Kushina-sama, the Hokage needs to speak with Arashi-sama immediately concerning a mission." Kushina looked from the two ANBU to her son and waved him over. Arashi used his speed and appeared right next to his mother in a blink of an eye. Arashi asked, "My father sends for me?"

Both the ANBU were still bowing and nodded their heads. Arashi reached over and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of his neck, "Alright let me get into my gear and I'll head up there as soon as I'm ready." Both the ANBU nodded again and blurred out of the area. Akane stood up and asked, "Your leaving already? You just got home barely a two hours ago." Akane began to pout. Arashi shook his head and kneeled down to his sister's level saying, "Look aniki is a ninja of Konoha now, I will always be called away on missions for weeks at a time maybe even a month. This is something aniki needs to do."

Kushina kept smiling telling her daughter, "Besides you'll have to do the same thing when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja like your aniki." Akane looked at her mom to her brother saying, "Okay…" Arashi patted her head and told everyone, "I'll try and get this mission over with quickly so I'll be back to see if I'm maybe made a Jounin sensei this year." Kushina said to her son, "Don't keep your hopes up."

Itachi walked over to Arashi asking, "Mind if we pick up where we left off when you return?" Arashi rubbed the back of his head, "Umm yeah I guess if theres time." Itachi told his friend, "Good luck on your mission." Arashi gave Itachi a thumbs up and jolted to his room to get set up. Kushina stood up from her spot asking the kids, "Okay how about I make you guys lunch."

Choji stood up first shouting, "Food!" Ino hit him in the back of his head scolding him, "Be more respectful!" Hinata bowed to Kushina saying, "Thank you for letting me eat here." Kushina hugged Hinata saying, "Oh your so cute when your polite." Haru said to her friends, "Come on guys lets go wait in the living room till mom finishes cooking." The rest of the kids nodded and ran inside following after Haru. Junko started to run, but noticed his brother was putting on his sandals and was about to leave, "Aniki are you leaving?" Itachi looked at his sister and said, "Yes Junko-chan I am. Have fun with your friends there is something I need to do."

Itachi made a hand motion with his hand for Junko to go. Junko saw his brother walk back into the Hokage's training ground before jumping over the huge wall separating the training ground from the rest of the area around them. Kushina watched the whole interaction and kept on smiling saying to Junko, "Junko-chan are you gonna stay?" Junko looked at Kushina and said, "Hai." She ran past her and into the living room where the rest of the kids were at. Kushina then went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the kids.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Attack at festival

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his littlesister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he`s changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything and most of replics are taken from other authors ( without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I`m only beginner as a fanfic writer).

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 3: Uchiha massacre and attack at festival

An hour before dark: Konoha: Hokage Tower

Minato was just finishingmission meeting. He smiled and told all of them, "Good, you all leave in an hour. Team Kakashi will meet at the west gate and Team Anko will meet at the south gate. If either one of you completes your mission first I want you to rendezvous with the other squad and exchange info by going to where the other squad is." Minato rolled out a map and pointed a line from meadows to the town Kubun saying, "Make sure to take this path so in the case that you run into each other. Now you are all dismissed." The eight ninjas bowed and then left the room to get packed up for their missions.

Kushina moved from the couch that was off to the side of the room to standing behind her husband hugging him with her chin resting on his shoulder saying, "Your doing an excellent job as kage. Sarutobi would be proud of the job your doing." Minato leaned his head back and kissed Kushina on her cheek the best he could saying, "Thanks for saying that."

There was a knock at his door and he immediately called out, "Come in please." The door opened up revealing his secretary. She walked over to his desk and gave a polite bow to both the Namikazes saying, "The back up squads you've requested are on the waiting list as per your orders. Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, and Ebisu Tobita are all awaiting your approval to go on the mission as well as the six ANBU ninjas you've requested."

Minato thanked her. Kushina saw that the woman looked a little unsure about something and she asked her, "Is there anything else?" The woman looked up and at Kushina and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her saying, "This came from Tsunade-sama today." Kushina took the paper and read through it. After she was done reading it she asked the secretary to leave. The sec bowed and politely left the room.

Minato looked at Kushina and saw the saddened look in her eyes and asked, "You okay?" Kushina crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away saying, "That woman… I'll never understand her, she doesn't try and contact me for two years and then she finally sends me a letter now… When I needed her support the most she ended up running off with Shizune." Minato pulled her into his lap and started stroking her hair trying to comfort her, "She just wants to make amends. If not for herself then she is probably trying for Shizune. I don't think Tsunade would want to come home if she knew that you hated her, the only people in this world who still mean anything to her are you, Shizune, and Jiraiya and I don't think she could stand it if any of you three hated her."

Kushina buried her face more into his chest and kept mumbling something, which only caused Minato to chuckle as he thought, _'She is more like a child, but I still love her.' _The happy moment was interrupted when Minato said, "Someone is here." Kushina got up from his lap and looked at the window and saw Itachi standing there with his ANBU attire on. Minato stood up from his chair and walked over to the window opening it allowing him to enter. Itachi bowed and said, "I apologize Hokage-sama for interrupting you in this fashion." Minato shrugged it off and asked, "It's no problem Itachi-san. What do you got?"

Itachi stood up and said, "The Uchiha clan`s men are planning a coup."

Day later: Konoha

Minato had gone through a few files with dread filling how his day was turning out and the surprising information Itachi brought to his attention. Rigth now he was talking to his son who had just returned from mission and was in front of him."Arashi, I'm giving you some leave for at least a month so you could relax." Arashi was about to argue, "But dad-"

Minato cut him off saying, "This is an order as your kage, not your father. It's not forever, just for a month. It will do you some good, also you could start after I tell you of a request a fellow nin asked of me." Kushina broke away from her son and walked over to where the couch was and sat quietly. Arashi was a bit confused and asked his father, "What kind of request?" The young Hokage pressed a button on his intercom allowing to connect with his secretary, "Send him in please."

Two minutes later the door opened up revealing Itachi donning his ANBU uniform except for his mask. Itachi walked over till he was side by side with his rival looking at the Hokage. Minato made the ox handsign allowing a seal to appear on the ground, ceiling, walls, and windows of his office. After that was done he addressed them, "This room is sound proof and has genjutsu casted on the windows so no one can see in to read our lips."

Arashi could now tell that his father was dead serious by the look in his eyes. Minato asked Itachi, "Itachi-san, could you fill my son in on what you told me." More of a statement than a request. Itachi however agreed and he turned to Arashi telling him, "Recently my clan have been acting a little suspicious. Though difficult to explain I found out that my father Fugaku Uchiha is planning a coup." Needless to say Arashi was stunned, "I brought this information to your father and the council, along with some evidence that can back up my statements. Few women and mine siblings, only children in clan, doesn`t know because they don`t think they would go with their plans. Mother knows and is saying for father that she supports but in reality she is helping me to provide information. When the coup will occur I do not know, but I know that it will be soon and that we must act."

Minato cut in saying, "Arashi, the shinobi council came to a vote when this information was brought to us. We cannot publicly come out to Fugaku letting him know that we know of his plans, if we did then he could become desperate in his situation and attack. Fugaku apparently recently informed Itachi in on the coup, but as Itachi said he doesn't know when it will occur. Itachi also said that he tried to talk his father out of it, but Fugaku wouldn't hear him out, so negotiations are out as well. Three elders came with idea that is horrible, but sadly is our only choice." Minato pulled out a scroll and placed it on his desk rolling it on it's side till it reached his son. Arashi picked up the scroll and he heard his father say, "Within that scroll son is a modified flack jacket with numerous tri-pronged kunais with the Hiraishin no Jutsu formula on them already. Arashi…. (sigh) you and Itachi are to go into the Uchiha compound and kill off every one of the Uchiha clansmen and by everyone I mean everyone except Mikoto, women that doesn`t know about this and Junko and Sasuke. Everyone else must be killed."

Arashi looked over to Itachi and he saw that he was still stoic as ever, no emotion was being shown on his face. Minato however asked Itachi, "Itachi. Is there anyway you can get your siblings and Mikoto out of your compound ahead of time? Like if I have Akane ask them to stay the night over at the Hokage's mansion." Itachi thought about it and simply agreed, "I can try."

Kushina butted in saying, "I can have Akane invite her friends over for a sleepover that way it's guaranteed that Junko and Sasuke will come over if her friends are there. I can also ask Mikoto out for women`s night out." The three ninjas in the room agreed that that was a good idea. Minato said to both Itachi and Arashi, "Prepare yourselves, you attack tomorrow night once the district surrounding the Uchiha compound has gone dark. ANBU will be set up around the perimeter to keep any Uchiha's from escaping, I've already had Hiashi send over his clansmen to scope out underground escape routes. No one gets out… Am I understood?"

Both men said in unison, "Hai." Minato was happy with the answer and said, "Now I want to know what you will do now Itachi?" Itachi rose his eyebrow asking, "Beg your pardon?" Minato asked, "I mean what will you do after the Uchiha clan have been killed?"

Arashi and Kushina stared at Itachi wondering what his answer will be. It took him awhile but he answered truthfully, "I will rebuild. I will rebuild the Uchiha clan to it's once former glory, I couldn't stand by and watch as my clan were planning on killing many in order to control the village… I just couldn't." Itachi looked over at Arashi saying, "I can't do this alone Arashi… Just few days ago I had to kill Shisui , person I considered as my brother, because he wanted so that village wouldn`t fight for the sake of his eyes and now this happens. I needed help from someone who is on the same level as me and can hold his own. That is why I requested that the Hokage allow you to join me on this."

"I don't mind helping a friend in need Itachi." said Arashi. Itachi gave his rival a simple smile and then held his hand out for Arashi to shake his hand. Arashi reached his hand out and they both shook one another's hand. Minato told the two, "Well head out and relax till tomorrow."

Kushina told Itachi, "Don't worry I'll make sure Mikoto and kids gets their invitation." Itachi accepted that and thanked her. Minato yawned and looked at the time saying, "Well we have a lot to do. I'm gonna lock up early and I suggest that you two get some rest." Again both ninjas agreed and Itachi was the first to leave. Minato dropped the seals around his office and he took his leave with Kushina and Arashi preparing for the upcoming trouble.

Morning: Konoha: Hokage Mansion

Akane was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she felt someone kiss her on her cheek. She sat up rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, looking to whoever kissed her she saw her mother sitting on her bed with a warming smile. Akane smiled as well saying, "Good morning kaa-san." Kushina again leaned down and kissed her on her forehead this time saying to her daughter, "Good morning to you too Aka-chan." Haru slid off of her bed to look in her mirror, her long blonde hair was not in a braid yet it was usually her mother who put her hair in the braid although she did learn to braid her hair herself. Kushina pulled a chair that was in her daughters room and sat behind her daughter and began to braid her hair slowly.

Akane asked her mother, "Kaa-san, do you think it would be okay if I stayed the night at Hinata-chans?" Kushina told her daughter, "Wouldn't it be funner if we ask Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Junko-chan and a few of your other friends over to have a sleepover here?" Akane's eyes lit up and she asked, "Really? Kaa-san I'd like that a lot." Kushina smiled wider and said, "Okay, then let's me and you go to your friends houses and we'll send an invite. I`m going tonight for women`s nightout with Mikoto-chan so could Sasuke also come for here?" For that Akane protested, but her mother made her give up with some arguments. Kushina almost always got what she wanted when she had decided to get it no matter what. "How about we have them come over at lunch time?" Akane agreed with that and let her mother finish braiding her hair, she couldn't wait to have a sleepover with all her friends. As soon as she was done Akane tossed off her night gown running to her closet she quickly put on an orange shirt with two vertical blue lines and a pair of blue shorts.

Kushina said, "Oh aren't you excited." Akane grabbed her mother's hand and said, "Come on kaa-san let's go." When they walked out into the hallway Akane made one quick stop to her brother's room, she pushed the door open and stood in the doorway saying, "Hey bro guess what? I'm having a sleep over, that's when all your friends come over and you play games, stay up late, and do all other fun things."

Kushina walked into the room next looking around the room and continued listening to her daughter. Akane happily said next, "When you come back I'll have the biggest sleepover just for you brother! Just you wait Naruto!" The room they were in was a room with blue wallpaper and a red swirl on the ceiling, a neatly made kid size bed, an empty dresser, and a toy box with a few toys in it. Kushina looked at the door and it had a plaque on it that had 'Naruto's Room' written on it. Kushina patted her daughter's head and said, "Come on Aka-chan."

Akane smiled and said one last thing before she left, "Don't worry brother, aniki will bring you home and we'll have all kinds of fun." Akane let one tear fall from her eye and she wiped it away and grabbed her mother to drag her out of the room. Kushina turned around to close the door, but paused when she saw that at the foot of the bed the bed was a little messed up as if someone was just sitting in it. She already knew who it was and she shut the door and followed her daughter downstairs.

In the dining room was Arashi eating some pancakes he made himself while reading a magazine about dogs. He stopped reading for a moment when he heard someone running and he turned his head and saw Akane run up to him happily shouting, "Aniki! Kaa-san is taking me to my friends houses so I can invite them for a sleepover! Isn't that cool!" Arashi smiled and said, "Well that's cool. I'm sure you don't want your big brother there to embarrass you right?" Akane nodded and said, "Yeah that's right. You always embarrass me! So you can say hi, but then you have to go to your room and not bug us!"

Arashi simply smiled and said, "Will do." Kushina made it downstairs, but Akane ran passed her to put her sandals on. Kushina took a moment and asked Arashi, "Was your father in Naruto's room?" Arashi turned to look at his mother and answered, "Huh? Oh yeah he was. I saw him this morning before he left for the office, I saw Naruto's door open and I saw him sitting on Naruto's bed."

She simply sighed and said, "Thought so. Akane was in Naruto's room talking to him again." Arashi said to his mother, "Yeah, she's hoping that wherever he is that he can hear her. Oh, by the way. Itachi is going to come by here later tonight before we head out. Sasuke is not to know." Kushina nodded and said, "Of course or did you forget that your mother was a jounin before she became a devoted house wife and mother?" Arashi chuckled and said, "No I didn't forget kaa-san. Have fun."

Kushina soon walked out of the house and saw her daughter waiting by the front gate. Akane ran over and grabbed her mother's hand and led her to the first house unaware of what was going to occur that night.

Eleven O'Clock: Konoha: Hokage Mansion

Akane was in the family living room along with all her friends, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Junko and Shino. They were all playing games with the exception of Shino and Sasuke who sat off to the side watching them. Kushina was in the other room talking with Itachi and her son who were about to head out. Arashi told his mother, "Okay, so Konoha will lose a major strength, but avoids destructive civil war like one in Numa no kuni." Both Itachi and Arashi were wearing ANBU ninja outfits.

Itachi cold heartedly said, "It's a sacrifice that must be made. The Uchiha clan must not succeeded or else this could turn into a civil war and other nations might move in during the commotion, the sacrifice of one family to save the hundreds we have in Konoha is well worth it." Kushina asked Itachi, "How will Sasuke and Junko-chan take it?" Itachi told her simply, "He has no choice but to accept what has happened. If he hates me for doing this then I can accept that, but this is the world we live in, not everyone gets happy ending." Arashi looked over at the clock in the room and stood up telling his mother, "It's close to the time, we have to go meet dad at the Uchiha compound."

Kushina stood up too and gave her son a good luck kiss on his cheek, "Be careful out there Arashi-kun. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." Arashi gave her reassurance and said, "I'll be fine mom don't worry." Kushina also looked to Itachi and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and said, "You be careful out there too despite what Sasuke and Junko-chan may think afterward they will need you." Itachi simply gave her an understanding nod and then the two ninjas walked to where the kids were to say goodbye for the night.

Akane saw her brother in ANBU armor and Itachi was wearing his as well. She ran over to her brother asking, "Where are you going aniki?" Arashi kneeled down and placed his hand on the top of her head giving her a smile, "Aniki has to go with Itachi for some late night training, I'll see all of you in the morning so don't worry." Akane only could nod understanding.

Junko walked over to his big brother too and asked him, "You promise that you'll be back in the morning?" Itachi kept his usual gaze and told his little sister, "Yes, Junko-chan. We should go now Arashi before we are late." Arashi agree and he looked to Sasuke saying, "I'll see ya later Sasuke-kun." He stood up and told the rest of Akane's friends, "Okay guys have fun." All of the kids told him okay and they watched the two leave out the front door.

Itachi and Arashi stood outside the front door for a moment before grabbing their ANBU masks that were strapped to their backs and put them on. Itachi's was a Weasel mask and Arashi's was Toad mask, after putting on their masks they jumped off to where Minato was waiting for them.

Kushina meanwhile was inside getting all the kids to set up their sleeping bags in the living room and to go up stairs meet Mikoto who had come with Junko and Sasuke. The kids set up their sleeping beds and slowly went up stairs with their toothbrushes in hand. This was really the first time the kids were allowed upstairs in the Hokage's house since they were told by their parents that they shouldn't joke or disturb the Hokage's home and should be respectful. As they went upstairs Choji saw a door that had a plaque on it and he then red it out loud, "'Naruto's Room'… Hey Akane-chan who's Naruto?" All the kids stopped and looked to where Choji was looking and they saw the room and wondered the same thing. Hinata asked her, "I-I-Is the H-H-Hokage and your kaa-san e-e-expecting a b-baby?"

All of the kids had their attention at Akane who was staring intently on the door, but found her voice and answered, "Nuh-uh, that was my twin brother's room." Kiba asked her, "I didn't know you had a twin. What happened to him?" Ino elbowed him in the side and said, "You have to be brain dead." Kiba looked at Akane who looked a little sad and understood that it was a sensitive subject. Junko spoke up after the silence, "Anyways guys lets go brush our teeth like Kushina-sama told us to." Everyone agreed and headed to the bathroom. Shikamaru and Hinata stopped and noticed that Akane didn't move yet. Shikamaru asked her, "Oi Aka-chan you okay?" Akane finally snapped out of her trance and said happily putting up a fake smile, "Hai I'm okay." The little girl ran to the bathroom avoiding both Shikamaru and Hinata's worried looks.

Hinata said to Shikamaru, "D-Do you think she'll b-be okay?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, but she's tough nothing we should really worry about." Hinata accepted that answer and the two walked to the bathroom to brush their teeth to get ready for bed.

Twelve O'Clock: Uchiha Compound

Itachi and Arashi were leaping house to house quietly to where they were told to rendezvous with Minato. The two came to a stop when they saw him standing on a house looking into the direction of the Uchiha compound and they landed behind him bowing on one knee. Minato saw them and said, "Good your both here. Here is the situation, I alerted all the clans that there was going to be a kind of drill and that I ordered all clans to remain in doors until morning. I posted ANBU in the perimeter around the Uchiha compound with my tri-pronged kunai in case any try to escape, there are also Hyuugas posted along with them incase they try and hide in the bunkers underground. Keep your radios on the channel 3. All females who are not to be killed are sent to for their friend`s houses. We will say that some enemy assassin broke here to kill all the Uchihas. Understood?"

Arashi and Itachi didn't speak only nodding. Minato exclaimed, "Good, now it's all you two. Good luck." Arashi pulled out a scroll and unsealed it's content which was the modified flack jacket with the numerous kunais. He strapped on the jacket and he disappeared along with Itachi. Minato watched their movement and an ANBU appeared out of the shadow saying, "Hokage-sama the permitter is complete."

Minato said, "Good, thank you Ferret. Return to your post and remember to use my jutsu incase you can't handle the situation." The ANBU nin bowed and then disappeared back into the shadows. Minato sighed, "It's time." Minato waited ten minutes and that's when he heard it, screams of terror and battle cries. Even though they were about to betray Konoha he couldn't help but feel his heart ache hearing the screams and then suddenly disappearing knowing that their lives were ended. He had no choice but to shut off his emotions at that point and was forced to stand there and listen to all the voices that disappeared into the night.

Two years later: Konoha

Akane made it to the front door and put on her black ninja sandals and ran out the door. Her first stop was to Hinata's since her families compound was closer to the Hokage mansion. She wasn't afraid to walk around town by herself as long as she stayed away from the industrial district, weapons district, and the old Uchiha compound. Akane stopped in her tracks and thought, 'Junko-chan is only one besides me who thinks there is something fishy in that incident and Sasuke hasn't been the same since then…' She shook her head free of those ideas shouting, "Why should I care about that baka!"

"I think it's because he might be you brother-in-law one of these days."

Akane looked up into the tree behind her and saw her father sitting in it looking at her. Minato jumped down and picked his daughter up against her will and she shouted, "What does that mean dad!" Minato laughed and said, "So your mother let you out huh? And what I mean by that is that It's no secret that you like Itachi-" Akane immediately slammed her hands over her father's mouth to silence him, because a few people walked by giving sincere hellos to the two. Minato waved back with his mouth still covered by he was still smiling underneath it. Once they left Akane removed her hands shouting at her father, "Dad! A few people may know, but I don't want the whole village to know!" Minato giggled and said, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. So hime where you off to on a day like this?"

His daughter hopped out of his arms putting her hands on her hips, "I'm going to Hinata-chan's house so I can pick her up and so we can go get Junko, Ino and Sakura as well to come over and hang out back home." Minato made an 'oh' expression but Akane pointed a finger at her father asking, "And I thought you were at the tower dad, what are you doing out of your office?"

Minato told his daughter, "I am in the office, well my kage bunshin is anyway. I needed to get out of that stuffy office and away from all those documents." Akane scolded, "Dad you know mom would be mad if she found out that you used a kage bunshin in the office again after that one time. By that way why does she get mad?" Minato rubbed the back of his head remembering it all to well. He left his office one day to do a usual stroll around the village and left a clone in his office to finish up some documents. However Kushina had came by to visit her husband and an intense make out session was in progress but Kushina had accidentally knocked the clone out of the chair making it hit it's head on the ground dispelling it. Needless to say she was pissed that it wasn't her husband and since then he wasn't allowed to do that ever again.

The young kage asked his daughter, "Never mind that, but don't tell mom that you saw me out of the office okay?" At that moment Akane had a little glint in her eyes and he knew that all to well, if it was one thing his daughter was known for it was how she can turn tables on people and how she could get people to do things for her. She immediately spoke in a superior tone, "Oh well dad I guess I could do that, but what would I get in return? I mean if mom would be angry with you, then I should get something out of this." Minato had a sweat drop form on his head as he tried, "Now listen young lady I control your allowance."

Akane though wasn't fazed as she said, "True dad, but mom might give me a bigger allowance if I tell her that you left a bunshin in the office while you took a stroll into the village without her. Now how can we resolve this?" Minato sunk in and knew that she had him, he hung his head in defeat asking, "Okay what do you want?" Akane leapt up and hugged her dad asking, "Well I want you to convince mom to let me have to go without surveillance during coming autumn-festival tomorrow." Minato also remembered this one, one day Akane went over to Ino's and didn't tell anyone so Kushina was all worried and depressed and when the little girl returned Kushina might has well been an demon. Akane was immediately grounded and she was not permitted to go anywhere during festivals and other occasions.

Minato sighed as his daughter kept her hug on his waist, "You are just determined to get me sent into the lion's den aren't you?" Akane simply smiled and nodded happily. Minato sighed and said, "Your an evil child, but I got no choice." Akane climbed up to her father's face and planted a kiss on his cheek saying, "For good luck. Later dad." She immediately took off for Hinata's home.

He stood there for a moment and looked in the direction of his home and imagined seeing an evil aura emanating from his house with a sign that screamed 'Death'. He turned back around and thought to himself,_ `Maybe I'll do that later.` _He put his hands together and disappeared in a swirl of leaves back to his office.

Tomorrow evening: Konoha during autumn festival

After twisting Minato like he was doll Kushina had allowed Akane to go festival with her friends. They had separated because they wanted to see different things and Akane was with Junko and Hinata in their casual clothing. They had started to walk away from the festival during their talking.

Same time: Not far from girls

Because of festival many foreigners were allowed to come in village. One of them was tall teen-aged boy who had brown, dirty rag, blue pants and black shinobisandals. He sniffed for air and thought, _`So information was right. Something closely related to me is here.` _Then he started to walk towards three girls.

With Akane

Girls were talking about casual girl`s things in street that had no other person. Suddenly they heard somebody and looked to see girl of their age who`s most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair comped down, blue eyes and clothes of different shades of red.

Girls recogniced her as Kallen Kurokshi, younger halfsister of Sora Kurokshi who both were from their class. They were childs of one of twelve ninja guardians Kazuma and were brought to village by sandaime`s only living son jonin Sarutobi Asuma. When kyuubi attacked it leaked huge amounts youki (demonic chakra) in air and Jiraiya sealed it in young Sora. Because he didn`t contain the kyuubi itself but its youki civilians started to treat him as someone who was destined to be great warrior with great power. Since he was also adopted member sandaime`s greatly respected Sarutobi-clan he was treated with unfair treatment that was also given for brooding "One of the last living Uchiha-male " Sasuke Uchiha. For civilian and dumper ninja they were like sons of Kami and everything from clothes to easy questions that cave them great crades wer given for them in silverplate. Some jounin has already taught jutsus outside of academy and - despite protests that Minato gave - some training in controlling the Kyuubi`s youki for Sora. Because of this, fancirl club that rivalled Sasuke`s and his attitude his ego was rivalled only by Sasuke. Kallen wasn`t part of Akane`s friends because she didn`t want Sora in her circle.

They didn`t knew that Kallen has always hated her brother. He treated Kallen as his servant, took award from works she did and because of Sora she was treated as air. Most of village didn`t even knew that she excisted and during birthdays she celebrated it alone. She didn`t have any friends because they all wanted to become friends of Sora through her.

She had been walking through festival area looking for something to eat until she had unfortunately crashed into large group of drunken civilians.

"You bitch! You must`ve had crashed to us in order to steal our wallets." one said with sake bottle in his hand.

"No way! I have never stolen anything and I only touched you by the accidet."

"Don`t lie wench! I know that you search things from piles. I`ve seen you. If you wanted money we could give you little after you have given something." other said while reaching his hand towards her crimson shorts.

"Don`t touch me!" she shouted while taking her old kunai and moving away.

"Kitten has claws I see. I love feisty ones."

"Leave her alone!" two voices said same time and civilians looked seeing three girls. Akane was in stance taught in academy glaring towards civilians and Junko had taken her wooden sword and glared also in stance. Akane and Junko had great sense of justice and they couldn`t let something like this happen. It was that sense of justice that made them friends in first place. Hinata was watching worriedly because of great number of civilians and she heard what could happen in these situations.

"Well well. Hyuuga- and Uchiha-princesses."

"Royalties are here huh. Now that there is only women in Uchiha it is said that they all shall be pregnated in early age in order to revive great Uchihas. Lets see what they`ve been taught to do in bed."

"You can do that. I want to know did Hyuuga-heiress inherit her mother`s large breasts."

Then they regocnized Akane. "Look boys! It`s that damn demonfox!"

"How dare she come here! She has always insulted us after killing our families and bewitching our hokage like that redheaded slut!"

"You may have fooled shinobis, but we civilians know better and you don`t escape the punish that you deserve now."

Girls started to really fear for their lives and started to back away. They should`ve run to get help from ANBU but now it was too late. Unfortunately other croup of civilians came from behind eager to help punish `demon.`

Then they started to move closer to girls and said what they were going to do.

"You won`t get away from this!" shouted Akane.

"I can't believe that The Hokage is willing to let that monster become a Shinobi and be trained to get stronger", said one civilian.

"I know, The Hokage has always been too soft especially when it came to that demon", said another.

"We should have had her killed the moment that the sandaime had sealed the fox into her and ended it existence once and for all, since the fact that "its" even alive now is an insult to everyone that day.", said a third civilian.

"Then lets do it since I know a lot of guys would love to kill that wretched "thing" for good", said the first civilian.

"Yeah I`m in, I even get my brother and a few friends of his, since he always told me he would love a chance to gut that demon and send her the hell where she belongs", said the third civilian.

"Fine then we met back in two hours, after which we hunt that hell spawn down and send him off to hell", said the second after which the three men left.

"Please don`t do that." said girls with fear in their eyes.

"Save you pleads for someone else monster it time to die", shouted a civilian man. "And we celebrate it with these three girls since they should be honored for serving heroes like us."

"And again is seen ugly side of humans which they hide under lies of being noble and thinking they are highest beings. That arrogance shall be what eventually takes away their position when their place is shown." was suddenly heard before civilians could touch girls.

Civilians looked behind to see young tall boy in brown, dirty rag, blue pants and black shinobisandals. He also had dirty looking blonde hair, some of the bluest eyes ever seen and notable markins below them (Think Sai Akuto`s face from Demonking Daimao).

"Fuck off kid. This is not your business." civilian shouted and boy threw rag in ground showing athletic body with so many scars that were only seen in Anko`s victims that she had tortured years with her friends Interrogation Department usind lots of knives and needles. His pants were up by some black belt and his entire right arm was covered in bandages like Akane had seen boy named Lee do.

"In that you are wrong. It became mine business at the moment you began."

That made all persons in street watch him."You bastard", cried civilian as he charged forward with his kunai. As he did the boy stood still and did not even move an inch. Girls were yelling him to get away.

He was about to stab him in stomach when he grapped hand of man and pushed him away. He then clanced at his stomach and raised his eyes towards man who charged again.

Just as the civilian was about stab him with his kunai the boy quickly sidestepped the attack, and then grabbed the civilian wrist. He then used his other hand to push in the civilian elbow inward and in one quick motion he snapped the civilian arm in two. Making him scream and collapse because of pain.

"Come on, he is just one boy. He can't beat us all", cried a member of the mob as he charged forward with his knife, after which the rest of the mob charged forward as well. Girls could only watch fearing for the sake of the boy who was their age and fighting alone against tens of adults.

As the lead civilian charge forward with his knife and was about to stab the boy he in the stomach. The boy caught the civilian wrist just before the knife could penetrate him, after which the boy then twisted the civilian man arm with such force he broke the arm. The boy then lifted the civilian man arm upward which then caused the arm to snap causing the man to scream out in pain and collapse on the ground. After which the boy went and engaged the rest of the mob.

(Go to Youtube and type in Warrior King - Bone Breaking Sequence if you want to know how rest of fight went. I just love this video. Good fight and GOOD MUSIC. I`m not good at writing fight scenes.)

After the fight had ended every single member of the mob was on the ground groaning and howling in pain. Since every single one of them had broken a bone whether it was an arm or a leg or even both. The boy had beaten them all effortlessly within just four minutes.

"Cursed filth", spat the boy as he looked down at the groaning men as they held their broken limbs with a disgusted look on his face. Since he despised people like them who attacked and beat women and did other things with for their sick pleasures.

Then he started walk towards four girls that had watched entire fight and asked with concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

Girls nodded because they didn`t trust their voices. They saw how easily the boy had handled the mob and in such a brutal and vicious way. Boy lowered himself so that his one knee touched ground and brought his face in front of girls making them blush. They noticed he has same kind of canines that Akane has and Akane started to think he looked quite similiar. _'He's the only other person I've seen outside of my family and Junko that have those color eyes.' _she thought. Other girls thought that he had the most beautiful blue eyes they`ve ever seen.

"I actually have something to ask about you." he said watching Akane. "what is it?" she said.

"I have extremely sensitive nose. It is so accurate that I can smell bloodrelations between persons and we two smell so similiar that it`s like we are related by blood. I want to know why."

Akane actually forgot how to breath. She has two dreams in life. One is to become hokage like her father. Other is something that may happen right now as she thinks she knows who the boy in front of her is.

"N-Na-aruto-"

"How did you know that my name is Naruto?"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: No jutsu but magic

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his little sister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he's changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and most of replics are taken from other authors (without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I'm only beginner as a fanfic writer).

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 4: No jutsu but magic

Akane continued to stare silently towards face of this 'Naruto'. Other girls Kallen, Junko and Hinata looked wide-eyed at both Akane and this Naruto-boy. So this is that lost twin of Akane-chan and missing child of Namikazes who was kidnapped all those years ago.

After bit of tension and silence which was only interrupted by groaning civilians in ground they heard also someone to arrive. Naruto looked at his left with his serious expression tensing a bit and readying himself to fight incase those were supporters of villagers that were coming. He relaxed and girls sighed from relief when they noticed that those were small group of ANBU who had heard noises from alley and came to check it up.

ANBU noticed groaning civilians and regocnized three girls who were sitting against the wall.

"Who did this? What in the name of the rikudo happened here?"spoke leader of ANBUs. "Junko-sama, Hinata-sama and Akane-sama. Are you alright? Is this boy doing something for you?" he finished taking kunai and pointing it towards Naruto who tensed once again and got up in battle stance.

Seeing dangerous situation and for what direction this was going to Junko decided to speak.

"NO! He hadn't done a thing for us. If anything he saved us. Those drunken animals attacked us and almost raped us when we tried to help..." She turned her sight towards where Kallen would've been, but stopped speaking when she noticed that Kallen wasn't anywhere to be found. Other girls also watched around while sitting still. They had forgotten Kallen when they had turned their full attention towards Naruto and ANBU.

"Where did she go?" asked Hinata.

Naruto answered for that. "She left soon after ANBU arrived and tried not to get attention to herself."

"What! Why you didn't you try to stop her?" said Junko.

"I didn't see reason to stop her from leaving as she was quite fine."

Junko then turned her attention back to ANBU. "Anyway those civilians wanted to kill Akane-chan and do other things for rest of us. Just before they could start this boy arrived and fought alone against all of them."

"Wait just a minute. You say that this young barely teen looking boy... all alone... beated dozens of adults? Some of these were in ninja academy when they were kids. I remember some of them from my days in academy."

"Yes he did and now I think you should lower your weapon and take these shits for Ibiki, because if I remember correctly trying to rape someone especially minors and murder attempt are heavily punishable crimes."

Captain of ANBU team did just that. "Very well. We will take these persons in custody and you should tell about this for hokage-sama. Should we take you to hospital?"

"No thanks. We were not injured and we can take this boy to hospital by ourselves." said Akane while girls started to stand up.

Naruto who had been silent a little while turned his gaze towards girls. "Excuse me, but I am not injured so why I should go to that awful place? Besides you haven't told answers to my earlier questions. How are we related and how you know that my name is Naruto?"

"Okay Naruto-ni... Naruto. We will get answers to all of your questions in hospital and there we can do a blood test in order to tell are we really related. Just please come with us." spoke Akane.

Naruto racked his pros and cons in his mind little before answering. "Very well. Could you tell where this hospital is?"

Hinata told him, "W-W-W-Well l-l-let u-us t-t-take y-y-you t-there." Naruto's eyes remained unchanged and he said, "I don't want to be a bother." Akane wanted to know a little more about this guy and said, "It's no bother at all. Besides me, Junko and Hinata wouldn't feel right letting you go off by yourself in your condition." Naruto shrugged it off and said, "Lead the way."

Meanwhile Kallen was watching from behind the corner of alley while ANBU cathered who wanted to walk away. She had wanted to hear more about her mysterious saviour, but she also didn't want to be bothered by those three princesses of three of the some greatest families in Konoha. That is why she escaped quickly and silently behind corner when arrival of ANBU had cleared her head. From what she heard from what Akane said she started to suspect that Naruto is that lost son of Yondaime and Kallen felt strange pain when she thought how he will eventually turn to same as other people and think her as a burden. Then she noticed Naruto to turn his head little so that no other could notice it to look at straight to her eyes and smiled small reassuring smile for her. Like he had known about conflict inside Kallen. Kallen quickly turned behind corner to hide herself fully as she felt her chest's pain to ease. She clutched her clothes above her breasts little. What was this good feeling?

Hinata, Akane and Junko started walking ahead of Naruto and he was following behind them at least seven feet away. Junko and Hinata would look back every now and then to make sure that he was following them which he was while looking around himself. Hinata leaned next Akane whispering, "Akane-chan he looks like your tou-san, nii-san, and yourself." Akane looked back again and whispered to Hinata and Junko, "I thought so too, but my dad always said 'Leave your mind open to the possibility that your wrong'. It's to much of a coincidence…. After we take him to the hospital can you watch him? I need to tell my dad about this."

Hinata was beat red, but she reluctantly agreed. Junko just decided to see it as a duty in order not to think her weird feelings she felt towards boy. Akane nodded good and she looked back at Naruto, "Hey we'll be there soon so don't worry." Naruto responded, "I'm not worried nor am I in any hurry." Akane frowned and said to Hinata without whispering, "He's not very cheerful like the rest of my family." Junko put her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. The four young kids made it to the hospital and Akane walked up to the reception desk asking, "Excuse me. Um my friend and I found this boy injured in town." The woman at the reception desk saw Akane, Junko and Hinata though she drifted her attention to the boy and saw him covered in cuts. She looked around and saw a medic-nin off to the side reading a report, "Excuse me sir, this young boy needs your assistance."

The medic looked up from the clipboard he had and saw Naruto, he walked over to where Naruto was and placed the clipboard down on the reception desk. He placed his hands over Naruto's chest and a green light emitted from the man's hands as he did a diagnostic, although Naruto didn't let him analyze his bandaged arm. "Let's see, he has no life treating injuries, no broken bones, no kind of sickness, all in all he's healthy aside from the cuts. I would look at your arm if you would let me." Naruto shakes his head indigating that he wont allow it." I show my arm when people come to ask questions about me." Medic nods, stands up and says, "All he needs is some antibiotics, take some blood samples from him and to be bandaged, don't worry young ladies he'll live." All girls let out a sigh of relief at those words.

Naruto suddenly spoke. "There is something about my blood you should know." Medic and girls raised their eyebrows. Suddenly he raised his left arm and people gasped when one wound in it burst open letting out little blood. But what reallypeople gasped for was that blood was PITCH BLACK. "My blood in my veins is different from others. When you examine it be very careful. My black blood is highly mutative and I wont like to be held responsible for what happens if it gets inside of somebody." People started to look black blood with some worry. "What you're waiting for? Hurry and take that sample." Naruto said little annoyed about frightened stares.

The medic took quickly a sample and told Naruto, "Alright follow me this way and I'll take care of those wounds." Naruto complied and followed the man. Akane nudged Hinata and Junko a little bit, they got the message and ran after them. Akane watched them leave and then ran off to see her father and tell him what happened.

-Hokage Tower-

Minato (the real Minato) was going over the work his clone had done in his absence. He however had a visitor. Arashi had dropped by and was off to the side reading one of his godfather's old books 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. Both of the blondes were so into what they were doing that they almost missed the knock at the door. Minato snapped his head up and rubbed his eyes to focus calling out, "Come in."

The door opened revealing his secretary who told him, "Hokage-sama you have a visitor." She moved off to the side and in his view now was his daughter. Akane was breathing a little heavy and she walked up to her father's desk. Minato smiled and said jokingly, "Hey Akane-chan, what's up?" Haru was trying to catch her breath and she asked him, "Tou-san just a little while ago me, Junko and Hinata found this boy who was injured and we took him to the hospital."

Arashi chuckled a little asking, "Did some of Kakashi's habits rub off on you and your trying to come up with an excuse to stay out later?" Akane looked to her older brother and said seriously, "I'm not lying! The boy was really hurt and… and…" Minato and Arashi could tell she was really serious. Minato walked around his desk and kneeled down in front of her placing his hands on her shoulder, "That's very nice what you did Akane-chan, so what happened to the boy?" Akane looked in her father's eyes and she saw the strange blonde boy. She shook her head and said, "Tou-san the boy looked like you and he said his name is Naruto!" She saw the look in her father's eyes was that of shock and she looked over to her brother who was now standing up and no longer seated with the same look of shock.

Minato picked his daughter up and carried her out with Arashi following behind him. Minato passed up his secretary telling her in a strict tone, "Find me Ibiki Morino and have him go to the Konoha hospital to find me!" She did as she was told and headed off to relay the message. Minato asked Haru, "Would anyone know where he is in the hospital Akane?" Haru managed to answer, "The medic who looked at him left his clipboard on the reception desk."

Arashi asked his dad, "What are the chances it's him?" Minato couldn't think straight right now, the thought of his son that he's never seen yet here in Konoha was all he could think about. Arashi tried asking, "Should we tell mom?" Minato immediately said, "No, by the off chance that this isn't Naruto then I don't want to get her hopes up and it turns out it's not him." The moment the two left the building the dashed off at amazing speeds that made them out as yellow blurs. Minato and Arashi were running so fast that the ANBU who follow after the Hokage couldn't keep up and Akane was holding onto her father with all her might.

-Konoha Hospital-

Arashi and Minato flung the doors open and they walked over with Akane still in Minato's hands to the reception desk. Everyone watched the blondes move over to the desk, Arashi saw a clipboard on the desk and quickly snatched it reading the name off, "Takamora." He looked to the receptionist asking, "Was Takamora the one who is healing a little blonde haired boy?"

The receptionist answered, "Y-Yes he is. Umm the girl right there came with him, umm they treat children in the room down that hall over there room 19." She pointed to a hallway that was on the left side of the lobby. Minato and Arashi immediately headed down the hallway toward the room number. Arashi started reading off the numbers on the doors, "16, 17, 18…. 19! Right there!"

They saw the room and Minato reached out for the handle, but froze. Akane climbed out of her father's now loose grip and just saw him stuck looking at the room number, she reached up and touched her father's hand who in turn looked at her, she seemed to give him a sincere look and nodded to him. Minato smiled and placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

Inside was Junko, Hinata, Takamora, and the other little boy who was called Naruto. All four looked at the door and saw their visitors, Takamora, Junko and Hinata bowed and politely said, "Good morning Hokage-sama." Minato walked in front of the boy who did look a lot like him and Arashi, he stood directly in front of him and saw that his scars were all bandaged.

Minato mustered a smile and asked the young boy, "What's your name?" Naruto still held his uninterested look in his eyes and answered truthfully, "My name is Naruto, I don't have a last name." The kage asked next, "How old are you?" Again the boy answered the question given to him, "I turned twelve years old last October 10th." Akane said, "Hey that's my birthday, I turned twelve as well."

Minato looked at the medic asking, "Did you get a blood sample?" The medic nodded and Minato unraveled his sleeve showing his bare arm, "Take a blood sample from me and send both mine and Naruto's here to get analyzed… You know what I mean too." The medic really did understand so he took out a syringe and took some of his blood and then he took a second syringe that was already filled with blood and left the room. Arashi looked the boy over and saw many similarities and did not think this a hoax or a coincidence that a boy looked so much like his father. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder and said, "I'm going to send a shadow clone to alert mom. She deserves to know." Minato wasn't really listening, but nodded anyway. Arashi summoned up a clone and watched as the clone ran out of the room to go get Kushina.

Naruto was still seated in his bed looking at the man in front of him not saying a word, he wasn't showing any emotion at all nor was he worried or concerned about the whole situation unraveling in front of him. Akane and Hinata walked next to him and pulled two chairs on both sides so they could sit with him. Junko prefered standing next to him. Hinata asked him, "Naruto-kun where are you from?" At this point Junko and Hinata were to curious about the boy and Hinata didn't even notice that she didn't stutter at all in that sentence.

Naruto looked at Hinata and he looked straight into her eyes and said, "Closest thing for me to call home was in hidden swamp village, but I haven't been there since its' destruction by hands of Aruki." Minato and Arashi were both simply flabbergasted that he talked about that. Naruto continued by saying, "Since then I've been sleeping in forests."

Akane poked his arm and asked, "Did you live with anyone else?" "I once lived with person I considered as big bro, but right now he is somewhere between life and death." Naruto said with sad look. Minato decided then it was time to tell Naruto about their ideas about his lost identity. Minato kneeled down in front of Naruto and said, "Listen Naruto-kun… Twelve years ago my son was kidnapped when he was a newborn."

Naruto didn't say anything for that just stared at him so Minato continued, "But me, my wife, Arashi here, and even Akane the girl sitting next to you believed that he was alive and well somewhere and we did everything in our power to find him and bring him home. However it seems that he came home on his own." Naruto remained silent for a moment and he said simply, "You think…. no wait, you know that I am your son is what your saying."

Minato nodded and pulled Naruto in for a hug and the boy didn't refuse. Naruto was still seated and just let the man hug him and Naruto could hear slight sobbing sounds coming from him and from Akane while Hinata and Junko shed some tears. Naruto then said, "I don't understand… Ninjas never show emotions and I always thought even a kage was above that." Arashi told Naruto, "That is true Naruto, but ninjas are just as human as the civilians, daimyos, soldiers, and the rich. We are not emotionless 24/7."

Naruto was able to see the man since he was glancing over Minato's right shoulder. Minato broke his hug from his son when the door flung open revealing Kushina who came back alone, Arashi at that moment gained his clone's memories and saw that the clone also found Ibiki who was on his way to the room so it disappeared. Kushina was panting heavily and her eyes were glued to the boy sitting between Akane, Junko and Hinata. She walked over to Naruto and Minato moved out of the way so she was kneeling in front of him.

The little blonde haired, blue eyed boy that she only caught a glimpse of eleven years ago was sitting right in front of her now, without warning she pulled the boy off his bed and into her arms hugging him and crying profusely. Hinata, Junko and Akane were shedding a little tears as well watching how Kushina brought her right hand up to her son's head and started to stroke his long blonde hair. Naruto remained in her arms and asked, "Who are you?"

It stung, it stung a lot to Kushina to hear those words from a son she hasn't seen in eleven years, but forced herself to remember that he was kidnapped and that he wouldn't know of any of them. Kushina broke from her hug looking him in his eyes that immediately reminded her of her husband, oldest son, and daughter, "Minato-kun, this is him, this is our son. A mother knows these things." Naruto's eyes were remained on hers as he said, "Your my mother?" Kushina nodded and he said, "I have a pretty mother. Your hair is especially beautiful." Kushina again pulled the boy into a hug happy to hear that. After awhile Ibiki came into the room with a few ANBU and he saw the scene before him. Minato walked over to Ibiki and had him meet him outside the room.

Minato closed the door and told him, "We are waiting for the test results to see if he has a blood match with me, but I want you to take him and ask him a few questions and get Inoichi involved." Ibiki nodded agreeing and said, "I'll make sure to do a full check and I'll have Inoichi do a complete search of his mind. You have my word." Minato thanked him and moved out of the way. Ibiki walked into the room alone and saw that Kushina was still hugging him and he asked, "Kushina-sama, I'm sorry but we need to borrow him and ask him a few questions about his captor." Kushina only held him tighter not wanting to let him go. Minato came back in and said, "Kushina please. Naruto will be coming back home, that's a promise."

Naruto felt her grip loosen and she moved back enough to see his face. Kushina leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead and said, "I'll see you soon." Naruto looked to Akane and said, "Thank you for bringing me to the hospital… sister." Akane blushed and started rubbing the back of her head out of embarrassment. Naruto turned and looked at Hinata and Junko who were already blushing and said, "Thank you for keeping me company… Beautiful angels." At that moment Hinata's face turned so red that made the original color look pink and she fainted in her seat. Kushina caught her and thought, 'Yeah he's Minato's son alright." Junko just retreated until her back hit wall. She was blushing and speaking incohherent words. Suddenly Inoichi appeared in front of door, Ibiki walked over to Naruto and sat next to him. "I start now questioning and it is better that other kids are not here during it." Minato nodded his head. Arashi told his father, "I and kaa-san need to watch over this." Minato agreed to this.

Minato leaned into the doorway and told Kushina and his daughter, "Come on take girls home and don't worry Kushina we wont start until you come back." Kushina walked up to him and kissed hims square on the lips and Akane said, "Ewwwww! I don't wanna see my parents kiss!" She walked over to Hinata and picked up Hinata carrying her on her back. Kushina broke the kiss from her husband and looked to Akane who was carrying Hinata like a backpack and said, "Come on Hinata can sleep at the mansion." Akane agreed and passed up her father. Junko just followed them muttering strange words in her own worlds and her face was still red.

When Kushina returned she sat down next to Minato and Ibiki started. "Would you tell what you know about how you came in Numakagure?"

Naruto thought that question little bit while lying in bed before answering. "I was so small that I don't remember much. I did once overheard that I was kidnapped by two brothers from Ame for sake of challenge and fun. After kidnapping they took me to Numa no kuni and there I was sold for Numakagure's jutsu labs."

"What you mean for jutsu labs?" asked Ibiki with intrested tone and Minato and Kushina started to fear what answer would be.

"Numakagure has long history in creation of new jutsus for the sake of trading and gaining edge towards other villages by any means necessary. Some... well almost all experiments there are something that are usually connected to Orochimaru as they wont be afraid of usage of slaves for the sake of human experiments. To see what jutsus do for the person, after effects for usage of forbidden jutsus and tries to add kekkei genkais in others, resurrect dead kekkei genkais or even outright create artificial kekkei genkais. Most experiments done to me are for the sake of latter. Those people took away my humanity. Although my two parents are humans" he gestured his left hand towards Minato and Kushina, "I certainly am not."

"You are wrong!" Kushina suddenly cried. "No matter what was made for you being human is something that hasn't been taken from you. You are still human!"

Naruto started to sit. "Let me show you two things. First take a good look at my 'belt'."

They took a look at strange black belt as it started somehow unhold itself. When it was totally out all people in room except Naruto himself gasped when they looked closely and saw it connected to Naruto's body just above his butt. It wasn't a belt, but some strange looking black tail(**1**).

"If that did not convince you then there is this." Naruto said and started to take off his bandages. Hand that came out drew even more and stronger gasps.

It was like some kind of demonic fingerless clove made off black and crimson scales. Middle of it in top and bottom was line of azure light and fingers that came out looked like they were made off that light and were pointy as stakes(**2**).

"When I cry I cry tears of red blood, but my actual blood is pitch-black just like you must have noticed when you took blood sample from me. You might want to know that my blood is very mutative. I wont be responsible what will happen to you if it gets on somebody. Oh and there is that."

"That?"

"I have form that I can take which doesn't even resemble human. I think this form as my human form and that other form as my true form. If you don't mind I would like to keep that form as a secret and I wont like to show it. That form takes lot out of me."

Minato started to feel ill in his stomach and Kushina shed some tears. Now they really started to feel bad and guilty about failing to protect their son and not to find him and bring him back to Konoha where he could've have normal life. After some little more questioning which didn't bring much information about Naruto's life since he didn't remember much because of experiments they let Inoichi in Naruto's mind. That was pretty much useless thing to do. Naruto's mind was so much in mess and there was so many barriers that Inoichi had to give up after only finding memories of pain both physical and emotonial and misery that Naruto got while in Numakagure.

Arashi voiced his opinions with very colorful language and said that if village were not destroyed he would march there himself and place **rasengans** in their ass. Minato had to scold Arashi for thinking that, but he did it with only few words. In her mind Kushina was thinking to do something far worse than what Arashi suggested.

"I promise to you Naruto that elemental nations will hear about what Numakagure has done." promised Minato.

Then Kushina who had been in melancholy got idea how to cheer things up. "But now you are here and that is most important thing. You can gain new friends from Akane's frien..."

"I will decide myself who I take as my friend." Naruto put through. "Being friends with sis is irrelevant. If they aren't good type of people in my opinion I wont accept them as my friends."

"Fair enough. We will give guide you through life and you could go to ninja academy learn cool things, there would be easy to find new friends and we could help you in your way. What you say? I am sure you would enjoy about life as Konoha's shinobi, but if you don't want to be ninja we will also support that desicion."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Sounds good thing to do. All right, I will go to this academy of yours, but I have one thing to say."

"What you want? Just say and we might help you in that."

"I can go to ninja academy and become ninja, but with one rule. While in academy and when I am assigned in team I don't want to be taught in any type of jutsus or be taught in anything that uses chakra. Be it either academy jutsu, tree- and waterwalking or even how to add chakra in my body. If you promise me that I will go to ninjacareer."

That surprised everybody in the room. They expected him to demand to be learned early in higher techniques, not flatout say that he doesn't want to learn any jutsu or anything that makes ninja... well ninja.

"Not to be learned in jutsus or anything considering chakra? But how you except to be shinobi if you wont have any special moves?" said Minato finally.

Naruto started to watch outside of window. "See dad... I have never been taught anything by anyone. For most it's weakness, but for me it's one of greatest advantages I have. I am blank tablet. Because I haven't been taught about world I can see it with different angle than most without anyones influence. It opens world around me without any veils blocking my view. In battle that means nobody but me knows anything about my skills. Also because I don't like the world that we live in I don't want skills that would make me part of it and jutsus are reason why world is like this."

"I can understand that, but..."

"Besides" Naruto started to smirk showing his caninelike teeth "who says that you have to use chakra in order to cause miracle like effects?" Then he placed his mutated arm above himself.

Everyone watched at arm and started to notice some azure blue sparks had started to swirl around it. Sparks gained more speed and looked like small shooting stars while leaving lines of light behind and creating more sparks. Soon whole river of azure light was dancing around Naruto's arm and then it broke away and started to swirl around Kushina. She couldn't think anything else than how beautiful it looked like. After few seconds river of light returned to Naruto and was swallowed by his mutated arm.

Little time nobody said anything while comprehending what had just happened. Eventually it was Inoichi who spoke.

"I don't know what it was, but definetely not chakra. It has some resemblance for nature's chakra, but it was more... powerful and... I don't know... cosmic. What was it?"

"You are right about saying it been cosmic. It was cosmical energy that rules over other energies, also called mana. It is used to influence other existing energies. I found it only because of my changes. I call art that uses mana... magic. Oh and for your information jutsu-practioners can't use even tiniest amount of magic. As soon as you tap into chakra you lose chance to touch other special kind of energies like mana. That is one of greatest reason for me not to learn about jutsus."

"My dream is to change this world for eternity! I want to influence world in same way that Rikudo Sennin once did. And magic is huge stepping stone for that change to happen like jutsus once did. Magic will some day take over world from jutsus and ninjas who practions that art and keep battles alive."

They had to admit that Naruto's dream was not small by any standards. He wanted to become same that Rikudo Sennin of legend once did. It was great shame that magic and jutsu can't exist in one person and it showed why Naruto couldn't learn jutsus.

It was also little sad for Minato and Kushina that Naruto doesn't want to learn about jutsus or aspects of life. They had dreamed about teaching him jutsus like **rasengan **and how world works. Now they have to settle in teaching Arashi and Akane.

Minato sighed. "Okay Naruto. I shall make arrangements so that you don't need to learn jutsus, but you have to praction that magic of yours during those classes and learn about other aspects of shinobi life. No slacking off! Also you have to find substitution for three academy jutsus."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry dad. I will work around clock in creation of spells if you so want. I like it almost as much as ramen eating and I have already substitute spells for **bunshin, kawarimi **and** henge.**"

"That about concludes all for now." said Ibiki. "We might ask some more later regarding towards Numakagure, but now you should rest little. We will send you a doctor to give little sleeping medicine." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as he started to take a nap. Other people left room with as little sound as possible.

After doctor gave Naruto little medicine Minato told Ibiki and Inoichi in hallway, "Thank you both for all your help. Ibiki can you bring Naruto to us, we're taking him home." Ibiki did as he was told and he leftback to the room to go fetch Naruto. Inoichi looked back at the Hokage asking, "Ibiki told me that you were doing a test on his blood, did the results come back yet?"

Minato smiled and told him, "Yeah, the results were sent to my office. Since Kushina is a blood donor at the hospital they took some of her blood as well and it came back that Naruto is without a doubt our son."

Inoichi smiled and told them congratulations. Ibiki returned a short while later carrying sleeping Naruto, Kushina immediately walked over to Ibiki and took Naruto from him carrying him. "What about civilians that attacked girls? What will happen to them?" asked Ibiki. Minato spoke with dark voice, "I take care of council. You and Anko can use them for your entertainment for a while." Ibiki answered with little sadisism in his voice, "It shall be done." Minato and Arashi smiled and they bid goodbye to Ibiki and Inoichi and they left heading to get Akane from the Hyuuga compound and to head back home.

-Hokage Mansion-

Arashi went to get Akane and had made it back home after his parents. Akane ran through the house to find Naruto, she ran into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch still holding Naruto smiling. The little blonde girl walked over to her mother and Kushina held her hand out for her daughter to join, Akane climbed on the couch and laid down as well.

Arashi told his mother, "Inoichi said that Naruto-kun might be out for a few hours since this was his first time his mind was under that much stress, so he'll sleep good tonight." Minato came back in the room wearing just his blue ninja jumpsuit looking at how happy his wife was to have her child back. Both Arashi and Minato took a seat on the couches in the living room to relax.

Arashi however asked his dad, "What will we tell the village and the council?" Minato explained how this would happen, "I called for a meeting to be scheduled for tomorrow and I will tell them then. Naruto will be enrolled in the academy."

Akane overheard the conversation and asked in a kind of tired voice, "So Naruto-nii will be going to the academy with me?" Akane was smiling and was very happy to hear that her twin would be going with her to school from now on. Kushina kissed Akane on the top of her head saying, "Yes, Naru-kun will go to school with you." Minato even added, "I'll see if I can get Naruto in the same class as you if you want Akane-chan."

Akane immediately lit up, "I'd like that tou-san."

-Little later in Hokage Mansion-

Naruto slowly awoke and realized that he was no longer in the hospital, the place was to bright and it looked like a child's room. He got out of the bed he was laying in and looked around, he walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer and found no clothes at all, he walked over to the toy chest next and found a few toys, Naruto never had toys and never played with any and he wasn't going to start now. After looking around for a moment he walked to the door and opened it and noticed a plaque on the door that had his name on it.

Naruto looked back in the room and said to himself, "This is my room?" He walked out and closed the door and walked downstairs and wandered into the first room which was the kitchen and standing at the stove cooking was his mother.

Kushina was cooking some curry and rice for dinner, also in the kitchen was Minato who was sitting down at the table filling out some documents. Naruto made his presence known by clearing his throat catching both of his parent's attention. Kushina and Minato both noticed Naruto and he saw his father walk over to him asking, "Hey Naruto-kun. Sleep well?" Naruto nodded and asked, "Where are we?"

Minato answered, "We are in the Hokage mansion, our home." Naruto looked around the very large kitchen and was impressed, but he didn't show it. Kushina put the curry on to simmer for a moment and walked over to Naruto and asked him, "Naruto-kun what's your favorite foods?"

The little blonde thought about it and he said, "I like ramen, oni giri, and red bean soup." Kushina smiled that he liked ramen. Minato told Naruto, "Your siblings are in the kage training ground. Just go down that hall and it's the door with the sign above it." Naruto nodded and walked away looking for the kage training ground. He saw the big two doors and pushed them open, he noticed that right when you enter your standing in a patio area for people to watch and he saw that the training ground was a huge area. He walked out of the patio area and he saw Akane being trained by Arashi. Naruto sat down and started watching quietly.

After watching some moves they made Naruto went back to inside to find Kushina cleaning around. "Would you like some help?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled with bucket of soap water and mob in her hands. "No thank you. This is your day and I don't want to make you work."

"With magic at disposal no work is needed." He pointed his finger at brush leaning at wall and chanted while little shooting little stardust at them, **"Go tools and with little haste, clean this entire place."** For Kushina's great surprise brush, mob and bucket started to fly around while cleaning. Naruto said, "That was one of elementary spells. When you want them to stop clap your hands three times while saying 'Stop little tools, stop.' It can be used also to dishwashing. Say when you want more magical help or food is ready. I go to watch around little bit." With that he walked towards mansions library.

Kushina broke out of his daze and sighed. What a shame that only he can use this magic. These kind of things can't be made with jutsus. She then walked towards kitchen to continue foodmaking when she heard three yells. Minato, Akane and Arashi had noticed living cleaning tools.

-Tomorrow morning-

Kushina and the kids were roaming around the village just having a good time, she had got some underwear and a few other things Naruto would need to start at the academy. Akane came to a stop close to a store and saw something that caught her eye, she called her mother over to come look at it too. Hinata and Naruto however were standing in the middle of the walking road watching them. Hinata was blushing a bit since this was the first time she was standing alone with a boy who just yesterday called her a 'beautiful angel'. For her that was the first complement she got like that and she didn't know what to do at the time but to faint. She felt ashamed of herself for that, so she decided to muster up as much courage as she could to talk to him, but before she could Kushina and Akane returned with shopping bags.

Kushina and the kids walked into this well known ninja shop that had everything for ninjas. The owner of the shop was named Quali Shinobe, a middle aged man wearing a white chinese style outfit, with black shoes. He had long black braided hair, a goatee, and brown colored eyes. Kensei was known as a kenjutsu master in his youthful days before he retired early when his daughter was born.

Quali's wife Tensin Shinobe was a seamstress who could make the best ninja outfits for anyone, but her looks can be deceiving. She had long brown hair that was tied into two chinese style buns, brown eyes, she was a few years younger than her husband, and cream colored skin. She wears a pink qipao outfit with floral designs on it, and knee high white stockings. She looked like a model, but in actuality she was a martial artist that studied chinese kempo and like her husband she retired fairly young to run the shop and take care of their daughter.

Quali was at the counter polishing a few weapons and his wife was roaming around the fairly large store restocking the shelves. Tensin saw her customers and called out, "Oh good morning Lady Namikaze." she greeted with a smile. Kushina greeted her back, "Good morning to you too Quali-san, Tensin-chan."

The weapon shop owner put the weapons off to the side of the counter leaning over it asking, "So what brings you here?" Kushina called the kids in, "Kids come in." Naruto, Hinata, and Akane came inside looking around at the store. Kushina told them, "Now don't touch anything in this shop, Quali-san makes sure that all his weapons are sharp."

The kids obeyed and stayed close. Kushina asked Tensin, "Tensin-chan I was wondering if you could make a few custom outfits for my son here." Kushina took Naruto's hand and brought him a little foreword for her to see. Tensin and Quali already knew who Naruto was, since Quali is asked to come to civilian/ninja council meetings and was told about Naruto's return and he told only his wife.

Tensin smiled and walked over to Naruto pulling out measuring tape that was wrapped around her wrist and began taking measurements of Naruto's entire height, arm lengths, legs outside and inside, etc… After she got done with measuring Naruto she asked Kushina, "So Lady Namikaze anything special you want done?" Kushina brought her finger to her chin thinking, "Maybe three outfits of a normal ninja long-sleeve shirts and pants in black, blue, and maybe a faded black color. Six shorts in the same colors, six more ninja pants in the same colors as well, and twelve regular shirts and long-sleeve shirts to match the shorts and pants, two pairs of pyjama outfits, and finally a nice kimono for special occasions."

Naruto was a little stunned, all his life he only had three sets of clothes and that was all he really needed, but here he was and his mother was ordering custom made clothes in large orders. Hinata thought that those wouldn't be enough, since she lived wealthy she had a lot of clothes in her closets. He thought the woman would be overwhelmed, but she merely said. "That's all. Your not going easy on me are you Lady Namikaze?" said Tensin with a smile followed by a chuckle.

The Namikaze shook her head giggling, "Trust me that's all he'll need for now. We still need to get him some sandals, socks, and some other everyday clothes from the other shops. Tell me how long will this be done?" Quali told her, "Don't worry Lady Namikaze, since it's my wife making them they'll be done soon enough and I'll even deliver them to your home once they're done."

Naruto thought about things while watching around shop and said to Tensin, "Excuse me, but if it doesn't have to much trouble I would like to look around and suit myself in style I would like myself."

"No trouble at all. Just take what you want." Tensin said with smile and started to talk adult things with her husband and Kushina while girls just looked around.

Naruto took some clothes and went in other room to dress himself. Soon he came back and asked what they thought about him. He now had dark brown suits with sleeveless t-shirt, black belt that kept his pants up, while he kept his tail inside pants. He also had long scarf, arm length cloves and black shinobi sandals.

Kushina said her comments as Akane only thought that it suited for him and Hinata thought he was (at her embarrasment) much more handsome than before, "Not something that I would buy at fist, but I have to admit it suits you quite well."

"It suits my style. I would like to buy these right now."

Kallen was watching at outside behind window. She couldn't get Naruto's smile that he gave to her in alley back then and warmth that gave for her out of her mind. So she started to watch him at far and now she could only think how handsome he looked. She was hiding behind wall, but when they walked out of store she noticed that Naruto had noticed her and for her immense and sudden joy he gave her secret smile once again. Kallen just stood in there while Naruto, Kushina, Akane and Hinata walked towards Hokage mansion. They had still other things to do before Naruto goes first time to ninja academy early tomorrow.

To be continued

**1. Like the one Zastin from To-Love-Ru has.**

**2. ****Think darker demonic hand of Nero from Devil May Cry 4. I just love that hand**.

**3. Watch Naruto's picture from my profile.**

**Now I will concentrate to this story little while. Fifth chapter is already in making. In that Naruto goes to school, we have little timeskip and more is talked about specialities of magic. You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**

**Please read and review and look at my profile and other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5: First class

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his little sister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he's changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and most of replics are taken from other authors ( without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I'm only beginner as a fanfic writer).

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 5: First class

Morning came and Naruto was first to awake and get ready for his first day in academy. Minato and Arashi gave him their best regards and Kushina hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Those who looked inside could see brushes flying around manor cleaning every place with great care and without tiring.

While he was walking he sensed someone coming and then some girl crashed at him when he turned in corner of one building. As he looked up, he spotted that the girl wasn't wearing any underwear or panties, but instead some type of wrap that didn't leave much to the imagination. When Naruto averted his gaze he noticed that girl was Junko. The Junko looked down as she spotted Naruto looking up, covering her body in embarrassment.

"NARUTO! I am sorry. I wasn't looking at ahead..."

"It is okay. I wasn't paying attention myself although I did sense you coming."

"So now we are going in same academy and same class, huh." she said after calming down. "I have a question. You didn't say Hinata, Akane or me what you wany with life. We are trying to become great warriors, but you did say that you don't want to be guided by anyone."

"I want change society, to help the world to move in different direction." he said while walking towards academy with Junko beside him.

"To change the world?"

"Yeah and I am gonna do that by becoming same kind of person that Rikudo Sennin was, but I wont make mistakes that he made."

"R-R-Rikudo sennin!" Junko said with high voice. "That person was referred as a god of shinobi. He also lived in time where things which can be made easily with chakra today were considered miracles. It was said he created moon."

"Oh that is just legend. Don't ask how I know, but I know. Rikudo was overestimated in some things."

"Anyway you have to make some big things if you are going to do things which he made and be seen like he was seen."

"I want to strive to be person who can truly influence the world with my actions. That's my sole desire."

Junko just stared, but then decided something and smiled.

"If what you said was true I shall aid you."

She smiled broadly, unsheathing her sword from her side. Naruto was bit surprised by this action until Junko started to explain.

"Please pull out the sword like this," Junko explained as Naruto looked at her skeptically. "We both pull out the sword like this, meaning we enter a sacred pact. The pact will be that we be successful in everything that we do and dream of. I also lend my hands to help you in your road and lets endeavor for this world together." Junko was blushing even harder now.

Naruto smiled brightly and placed his hand on the sword. "It would be my pleasure." They both pulled the sword as they smiled at each other, making Junko blush a furious red. But as they did this pact, they knew they would be good friends. Soon after that Akane catched them up.

Junko, Akane and Naruto were jogging to the school with Naruto following a tad bit behind girls. As they were running Akane could see the school and she said, "Oh great I don't see anyone in the yard, which means the bell probably already rung. We should hurry." Naruto followed silently behind his sister as they ran across the academy yard and into the building.

-Inside the Classroom-

The class room was a decent size for the soon to be ninja students inside. Iruka was in the middle of role call when the door to the classroom was swung open and Akane ran inside stopping close to Iruka catching her breath, "Sorry for being late Iruka-sensei, but we lost track of time." Iruka smiled and said, "No problem Akane-chan, I didn't call your name yet so your still safe."

Akane made a hand motion for him to lean down which he did. Akane whispered in his ear to which he smiled and stood back up saying, "I already know about that Akane-chan. The Hokage told me and I'm glad he's here. Where is he?" Akane told her sensei, "He's waiting outside the in the hallway." Iruka nodded and asked her to take her seat while he went to speak with Naruto.

Iruka left the classroom and into the hall to go speak with Naruto, while Akane went to her desk where she sat next to Choji and Hinata. Choji asked Akane, "Hey Akane-chan who were you and Iruka-sensei talking about just now?" Sitting behind Akane was Kiba who asked her as well, "Yeah what's up with that?" Akane gave them her foxy smile and said, "You'll see soon enough."

Hinata and Junko were the only ones of Akane's friends who knew about Naruto, but Minato asked them to keep it to therselves and to let the academy announce Naruto's return. Girls didn't go against hokage's wishes and remained silent about Naruto. All the students began talking amongst themselves and Akane looked around the classroom and saw Sasuke sitting alone close to the top row off to the side. In his left side sat Sora Kurokshi in his usual firemonk like clothes as usual while scowling at the class with angry expression which was his usual expression. There were a few girls by near them trying to get their attention, but to no avail. Akane puffed out her lip and watched as he ignored all the girls thinking,_ 'They are so stuck up now. Arrogant jerks, they are nothing like Itachi-kun.' _She looked away from two boys crossing her arms with a look of disappointment on her face.

Everyone stopped talking when the classroom door opened up and Iruka walked back in, everyone turned to the front and saw a young blonde boy walking behind Iruka with a emotionless look. Iruka handed Naruto a piece of chalk and said, "Go ahead write your name on the chalkboard, then look to your fellow classmates and introduce yourself and then tell us some of the things you like."

Naruto took the chalk and then looked to the whiteboard and began to write on it. All the kids saw him write on the chalk board and were a bit stunned at what he put on the board, once Naruto was done he placed the chalk on the metal tray that was under the board and then looked to his classmates saying, "Hello, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

Immediately the students began looking back and forth between Akane and Naruto with stupid looks on their faces. Naruto continued by saying, "I like ramen, training, my family, and those I consider as precious for me like my no-blood-bro, Hinata-chan, Junko-chan and Kallen-chan. I someday wish to find a girl that does two things for me. First is to accept who I really am. Second I shall keep at myself for now." After he said that Junko, Kallen and Hinata's face became redder than a tomato, apple, and the color red itself. Akane began to laugh out loud and a few of the kids in class now started to look between Naruto and girls who were now poking their index fingers together looking down at their desk. Naruto didn't understand the reactions and asked, "Iruka-sensei I don't understand."

Iruka gave a small laugh and explained, "Well Naruto-kun I think your heart was in the right place, but the last one you said about girls may have been misunderstood on both the student's and your part." Naruto said though, "But you said to tell them about the things I like and that's what I did." Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at how clueless Naruto was about how he puts words together. Iruka waved his hand in the air for Naruto to forget about it and quickly says, "Well let me finish role call and then I'll assign you a seat. The Hokage wanted you to be near your sister so that you wouldn't be left out."

"Before that I would like to say something for this class if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead." Iruka said interested to hear what he had to say. Students usually didn't have anything to announce when they got in class. Naruto cleared his voice, looked at class and started to speak.

"I would like you to hear that I wont be something you will expect for me to be." He started, "Sure I am son of yondaime hokage and my sister has Kyuubi inside of her and that is why you are curious about us. You think that it alone says I am best at being ninja and Akane is threat for Konoha, but if you judge what kind of person we are from those things, not even having met us once, don't you see that is form of discrimination? Although being from clan helps in this job, but to say that those without clan can't be someone and those who has big name are destined to greatness proves discrimination's excistense in depths of our minds further. I don't believe it's right to sit down and let another just accept their fate. Is it okay to live your life that has been decided for you, as if you've moved onto pre-made rail? The fact this type of 'occupational fitness' is even considered common sense promotes further elitism. This, in turn, merely compounds the underlying problem in perpetuity. I believe people always change and always grow, people has always lots of different possibilities. That is why I want you to listen what I say and watch how I live. I want to see how I make an effort to make changes that lasts forever and show that things like destiny can't control us."

People looked Naruto with intrigued eyes and students started to whisper amongst themselves. Naruto sat silently in chair at the corner of class and started to wait. "I said all I have to say Iruka-sensei. You can continue." Iruka then proceeded to quiet class down and call names of students.

After Iruka finished calling names he said to Choji, "Well Choji-kun I wanted to know if you would mind giving up your seat to Naruto-kun and I can assign you the empty seat next to Shikamaru-kun."

Choji didn't argue and got up and walked over to his best friend Shikamaru who was sleeping, but he know's about Naruto he only fell asleep once Iruka started taking role. Naruto saw where his sister was and walked up the steps from the chair he was sitting to the now empty seat and sat down quietly. Iruka caught the classes attention and said, "As a few of you may know based off of rumors or from what your families may have told you, Naruto-kun here is the second son as well as the second born to our Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto-kun here went missing the day he was born and has returned a few days ago, so I ask that you all be nice and try not to ask him about his ordeals."

Everyone agreed with Iruka and they heard him say, "Okay now pull out your notes and we'll learn a little bit about the Rikudo Sennin." All the students reached into their packs and pulled out their notebooks and started to take their notes.

"So how would you descripe Rikudo Sennin for me?" asked Iruka.

"He was legendary, most powerful person ever and great peace keeper. He brought knowledge about jutsus in this world and is referred by many as a god of shinobi. Not by title as sandaime-sama was, but actually a god." answered Sakura.

"Good. Now does anyone else have anything to say." asked Iruka and this time Naruto answered.

"He was a idiot." said Naruto.

That got reaction from entire class. All watched Naruto with surprised look and those few looked Rikudo as a true god were angry about blaspheming their god. Finally Iruka spoke.

"That is intresting perespective Naruto. Would you mind to tell why you think Rikudo as a idiot?"

"He was referred as a practioner of peace, but at the same time he brought knowledge about jutsus and practioners of war ninjas in this world. It is quite a paradox for me. Can anybody in this class say a jutsu aside of healing and some sealing jutsus that doesn't have compat purpose?"

People racked their brains, but Naruto was right. It was extremely hard to find a jutsu that is not used to battle against other people.

"He taught that fire burns before how it warms. Actually... he never told that information. He only taught how useful it is against others and forgot to teach how it could be used outside of battlefield. Jutsus have only made wars bloodier. Before time of jutsus people who could rally most people in his cause won, but today single persons can tip the scales of power and people are afraid to rally against single persons because jutsus gave them lot of power that can be used easily for evil. S-class missing-nins like Orochimaru are prime examples.

Rikudo spent his life to create world of jutsus and wasted time when he was worshipped as a god that could've been used to end endless wars. Those wars continued after his time all the way to time when villages were created. That is why I call Rikudo Sennin a fool. Now... can anybody in this here go against what I just said?" finished Naruto while looking all around himself.

Nobody said anything. He had brought out very intresting angle how to look at Rikudo sennin.

After that they continued class and Naruto just listened quietly. After history they started almost everyones favourite class: jutsuclass. This class was accompanied by Iruka's assistant Mizuki. When they began Naruto took two earplugs, placed those in his ears and started to mediate while closing his eyes. People raised eyebrows for this and asked Iruka explonations. Iruka explained that due to certain circumstances Naruto was allowed to skip certain jutsuclasses and told that only he was allowed to do that due his father's permission. Certain Nara frowned for that.

They talked about elemental techniques and kids from cland started to shine out in this class.

"Right answer Junko. Now would you come to demonstrate one Uchiha's famous prowess in fire jutsus? Come and make some small katon towards this log.

Junko stood up and walked in front of class with serious expression although those who watched her carefully or knew her personally started to see looks of uncertainty and nervousness in her face and posture. When she got infront of class she turned towards log, breathed out and then deeply in while doing slowly handseals.

**"Katon: Phoenix Flower."**

When she breath out people expected her to breath out small fireballs, but instead out came just few wisps of smoke. Junko started to look at floor with flushed face in same way that Hinata was famous of doing usually.

"Although I train clan techniques every day I am only one in Uchiha clan who can't use fire jutsus. I try, but out comes only some smoke. I am sorry that I did't tell you Iruka- sensei, Mizuki-sensei." She days with apolectic tone.

Iruka was just saying that it was alright and she didn't need to apologize, but Sasuke decided to speak.

"So you can't even use simple katons. Well since you take all your time in playing with you sword and socializing with weaklings and you are girl I am not surprised."

This got very angry looks from Akane, Junko and their friends (minus Sakura and Ino who as usual didn't know what to do in this situation) and those looked directly at Junko's face noticed signs of being deeply hurt by her brother's words.

Unable to ignore to just take on her friend's hurt look Akane stood up and started to glare and shout at Uchiha in order to defend her friend. "You heartless bastard! When we have taijutsu practices Junko-chan can beat you and if she were allowed to her bokken she could wipe a floor with you! You have no right to question her skills you duckhair!"

Kallen had enough about Sasuke and decided to speak her mouth clear although she usually just sat quietly at the back row. "She is right and although Junko has no much ninjutsus at her belt those she can do are stronger when clashing with yours and she does those better than you. Quality beats quantity anytime unless in overwhelming amounts. By questioning her you question yourself."

"But your two skills are questionable Ms Dead-lasts." spoke Sora suddenly seeking opportunity to insult his sister and kyuubi-girl. "Your weapons have never stayed in their targets due to your lack in strength which can also be said about Hyuuga heiress and your ninjutsu skills are poor." Actually poor targeting is because her equipments are so poor that those can't last, but nobody aside Kallen herself noticed that and Kallen was too proudful to admit that. For some reason she also had some troubles in jutsus and it always saddened her. "You ms demonfox can never beat us in all out battle even with your stamina, your theoretical tests are low, you have no considerable ninja skills and your sucking with those dead clones is known even outside of Konoha. You are quite loser team. Uchiha girl who can't do a fire, red head who nobody cares, Hyuuga heiress who hasn't any strength in anything and demon girl who even with her genius family and powerful being powering her up can't do a one simple clone. No wonder you cathered around. It is only way those without any strength or skills has even chace to survive in world where strong humans rule."

Only Mizuki and fangirls of two prince that aren't friends of four insulted girls agreed in what Sora had said. Others were amazed how cold-hearted he could be and even Shikamaru and Shino glared murderously at two princes. Hinata looked like she was ready to burst in tears, Kallen knew she could never forgive her 'brother', coldness in Junko's glare could freeze entire hokage manor and Akane was ready to throw out from her seat and strangle Sora. Fortunately before that could happen one person had been silent during entire class broke tension by speaking.

"I am astounded. I thought ninjas should look underneath of underneath, but here I see two kids saying things without knowing facts and teachers don't correct them." said Naruto while taking of his earplugs.

Class turned to look at Naruto. "What you mean?" asked Iruka.

"Lets start with Kallen-chan. You say that she doesn't have strength, but have you looked at her equipment. Those are so bad and so dull that even chuunin can't make those to stick at targets. She has bad performance in jutsus, but had you looked at her medical files you would have noticed that her chakra coils are severed in some places because some accident and haven't healed because nobody cared to check her.

Next is Akane. Due the Kyuubi in her she not only has strong chakras from Namikazes and Uzumakis, but she also has youki in her which is stronger and thicker than any human chakra, most weakest and watered down of all natural energies. That is why she has more chakra than other kids in this class put together and it is many times thicker. You do check chakras of everybody in this class, don't you?"

But sheepish looks in their face showed that chakra is not checked. Naruto slapped his face with his bandaged hand.

"This isn't Konohagakure no sato. This is Bakagakure no sato (Hidden village of idiots)." People frowned for that.

"Even normal Uzumakis have troubles with genjutsus and regular bunshins, but with Akane... You are trying to make her fill small glass with one liter water bottle without letting single one drop to leak off. She can't do D- or E-rank techniques, but in exchange she can do B- and A-rank techniques all day while others are worn out and there is techniques that only someone like her can do.

Next is Hinata-chan. She may not be tough, but her body is most flexible and craceful in this class. With her you are trying to turn water into rock. And lastly what comes to Junko-chan's inability in katon..."

Naruto placed his hand in his pocket and took out some kind of crystal ball size of his fist.

"What is that Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"This is inner energy crystal that I found in certain place. When it touches something inside of it starts to swirl that same energy that is inside of object it touches. It it perfect way to analyze powers of others. Much better than chakrapaper which can only be used once and it only shows prime element. This crystal on other hand for example..."

He then placed crystal in Akane's hand. People watched closely what started suddenly happen inside of crystal. Soon it looked like small tornado was captured inside of crystal which started spew out yellow clittering chakra. After a moment small water drops could be seen inside of raging winds and in center started to cather orange chakra that formed face of the fox. At that moment Naruto took of the crystal from Akane's hand and crystal looked like class once again.

"I translate what that means. Raging winds and small water drops means Akane's chakra is strongly futon based and she has weak secondary towards water. Yellow chakra that spewed out was yang-chakra and she has strong imbalance towards yang side. Orange chakra was mark of youki in chakra system that has left indisposable mark in Akane's chakra. Clittering means she has good heart that is not stained with bad intentions.

I have checked energies of everybody in this class. Junko-chan has extremely strong raiton with no secondaries and that is only reason why she can't use **Katon: Phoenix flower **or **Katon: Grand Fireball **although those two are Uchiha's adultment rite**.** Hinata-chan has strong suiton with no secondaries and Kallen-chan has katon with no secondaries. Sakura, Chouji and Shino has primary doton, Ino and Kiba has primary katon and Shikamaru has primary futon and so on. For those who are intrested Sasuke has primary katon and secondary raiton and his chakra leans towards yin side, my mother has strong suiton leaning towards yang side with no secondaries, my father has primary raiton and secondary katon and Arashi-nii has primary futon with secondary raiton. By the way Iruka-sensei you have primary katon with secondary suiton and Mizuki has katon and no secondaries.

Because I am magic user for all sides of that art I don't have specical element I lean towards. Those who have only one element are stronger in that element than those with more than one in any of their elements. Any guestions?"

Iruka started to chuckle. "You said Naruto that you didn't want to learn about jutsus, but you told us more than any other student in this class. I thought that knowledge from chakra would hindere your tapping towards your magic."

"It is strength to know powers and weaknesses of others. Information about jutsus would make me to mistake knowledge of magic as same kind of as jutsu. I am so in magic that information about trivial things of jutsus wont pollute my mind." answered Naruto.

"You don't check what are your strengths and weaknesses and that is why you don't notice right way to help them. Any person can become powerful if they are taught in right way and if you don't weaken them by teaching things that doesn't matter or not giving them right teaching methods. So before you start to criticize others... you should get facts straight Mr. Emoprinces."

Sasuke and Sora were quiet after that outburst. They prided themselves as most knowledgeable and best ninjutsu practioners at the academy and now Naruto had hurt their pride. They were not only ones though as teachers had been criticized about their knowledge how to teach. Iruka though didn't mind much and took it as an opportunity to make teaching system better, but Mizuki was completely different matter. He took it as a great insult towards his skills and intelligence and he knew he is going to hate this other child of Namikazes as well. In that moment Naruto had gained for himself a new enemies.

Before Naruto could place his earplugs back he was interrupted by his sister. "Thank you very much Naru-nii when you defended us. And it was time someone put those two temes in their place." Akane said with a smile. "Not a problem." said Naruto. "It was my pleasure to protect those who are some of my most precious to me and faces of temes were worth it." Akane agreed fullheartedly at that.

"Was it true what you did say? About techniques only I could learn?"

"I was serious and if you want I could teach you two tricks that can be only used by either me with my magic or you with youki in your veins."

"Really! You would do that? Teach me right now oh please aniki please please PLEASE!"

"Not now, but we after school before going home we could do some at school grounds. Is it okay?" Akane nodded rapidly and she was kiddy for the rest of the classes.

Before class ended Sasuke decided to say something which he would for the rest of day. "What you were talking about magic? It's called jutsu, not magic idiot."

Naruto looked at him and got idea. He pointed finger at Sasuke and light started to shine at the tip. "No. Magic and jutsu are different things and I prove it by placing this little curse on you. Jutsus can't do this. **From now until I say the rhyme, make this emo sing all the time**."

Whole class looked at Sasuke, but nothing was different. That is before Sasuke opened his mouth.

"_Dop..."_

Sasuke slapped his hands over his mouth, everyone looked at him, and Sasuke started to yell at Naruto while singing.

_"What the hell? Dope's brother, release me from this now!"_

Naruto just laughed. "That should keep your quiet and don't worry. I am not well affinated with curses so spell gets released at end of school."

Both Sasuke and Sora thought at the same time. _'So Naruto does possess magic, it will be mine, I need it, I deserve it'_

At the same time every none-fangirl in class laughed at singing Uchiha and decided that Naruto was not someone you want to irritate.

The bell rang for students to get lunch and have free time for about forty-five minutes. Akane's friends pulled out their bentos and walked over to Akane and Naruto asking the two blondes series of questions. Naruto remained emotionless and somewhat ignored the questions floating his way, but Akane took up to answering them as best she could.

Naruto this time took them with his leftt hand to which Shikamaru asked, "So your ambidextrous huh." Naruto looked behind himself and said to the lazy ninja, "Yeah I am. Something I learned a long time ago." Naruto opened his bento and started to eat and everyone brought their questions to a minimum as they all ate. Ino was talking to Akane from the row below hers while Hinata talked with Sakura and Junko.

Naruto kept a close eye on how everyone talked to one another and after everyone introduced themselves he immediately took their names to memory along with noticeable traits, 'Choji- The Glutton, Shikamaru- Lazy Bum, Kiba- Loudmouth Mutt, Sakura- Big Forehead, Ino- Name means Boar, and Shino- … Glasses?' Thought Naruto. He successfully attributed everyone's name based off what he's seen and their habits. Though the names he gave them were a little much or weird the were the only ones he thought were interesting and would make it as ninjas. Although they had their good moments Naruto didn't see them as persons who could be in his inner circle like Akane, Junko, Kallen and Hinata were.

Kiba huffed and said pointing to the upper rows, "Look the charming princes are eating alone again." Everyone including Naruto looked up at the upper row and saw Sasuke and Sora eating alone. Sakura said to Kiba, "Oi Kiba don't say anything bad to Sasuke-kun, you know what he's been through." Kiba was about to argue, but Shikamaru stopped him and said, "Leave it be Kiba man. If Sasuke wants to be troublesome, then leave him. Sasuke will come back into our group once he's ready."

"By the way what you think about Kallen Kurokshi?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Hinata decided to answer. "Well nobody in class actually know her very well. He is Sora's sister, but she concentrates in studies and looks like little frail. She has also some troubles with jutsus in same way that one Rock Lee has, but not as bad. Not much more is known from her."

Naruto nod at what he heard and started to concentrate on ramen he got from her mother. Akane frowned at him. She didn't get ramen bento.

"By the way how you excersice with your chakra control in academy?" asked Naruto.

"Well usually by meditation technique and making leaves stick at forehead." said Junko.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "That's it? You know I will teach you way which could teach you in chakra control in fun way."

Naruto brought his palms close at each other and soon small blue ball of light appeared between palms. "We are going to throw this energy ball between us and that person loses who lets this ball to disperse. It vanishes if you can't control this balls energy right way. If you give too much or too little energy it breaks. You can make it harder for others by placing more energy in it which makes harder to control energy." Then he throwed ball gently at Hinata. She was surprised by seeing ball coming so she pushed it off and it flied in Akane's hands.

"This sounds fun. This energyball may be used in some other games as well. Here catch!" said excited Akane who threw it at Ino.

"By the way you should be careful when placing energy in ball or instead of dispersing..." Too late. Ball in air started suddenly to shine brightly and area was filled with shockwave, bright flash and big bang.

"... it explodes. Don't worry. These balls can't harm living material although non-organic things it shreds quite well and flash may cause unconciousness and dizziness." For those who went down got themselves quite a sight when they saw unconcious girls and guys with their clothes shred. Most damage got clothes of Junko, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shino who were dizzy and almost naked.

-Later after school ended-

Kallen Kurokshi was frustrated, why you asked, because she was once again acting as a sickly girl and was force to attend a school filled with clan heirs and arrogant kids, weak and annoying kids that when they were girl also were Sasuke and Sora's fangirls at that. She will never acknowledge Sora as her brother. What's worst, she was force to act friendly with them because expetations of Sarutobi's who took care of her which made her sick to the stomach. That is why she has concentrated on her studies all the time and had got status of nerd. Right now she had walked outside of growded areas of schoolground and was at standing in shade of tree near windowless walls of academy.

"So here you are Kallen-chan." Kallen nearly jumped at hearing that voice and turned his look to see Naruto Namikaze who was leaning against wall.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked little gruedly than she intended.

"I was little walking around before meeting Akane and others."

"Then why you were you looking for me? They are not persons who would welcome me in their group." Kallen felt pang in her heart when she said that.

"Who said I would care if they didn't accept ones I like to befriend with?" Kallen gasped. "Kallen-chan... When I saved you girls that day I saw something I liked in each of you. In you I saw one who truly knows how ugly this world is, your determination for change and your strength. You, Junko-chan and Hinata-chan are only ones in this village I wish to befriend no matter what and I don't care if I get alienated from others in procress. Namikaze family are only ones whose desicions would matter for me."

"Why you think I would like to be your friend?" said Kallen.

"Since you have watched me intently since that day I think you have some desire. Besides even if you wouldn't I would still try ro become your friend." answered Naruto with smirk.

"Naruto-kun..." Kallen muttered with blush. She turned to gaze at Naruto, but suddenly her eyes widened. Then something hit Naruto in head hard and when Naruto placed his hand in his head he felt rising of small bump. When Naruto turned his gaze little he saw five boys who looked year older than himself. One in lead had redhair and there was boy that could by stomachsize be Akimichi. Leading boy was throwing rock in his hand and other boys hold big sticks at their hands. Kallen backed away a lttle and took her old kunai while Naruto looked emotionless.

"Not so tough are you Mr. Hokage's little one and demon's brother." said leadboy who threw his rock at Naruto. It didn't reach Naruto as it glowed little before starting to grumple while in air. Boys got wide-eyed for seeing this.

"What happened? He didn't do any signs!" one boy said with little panicking voice.

"Magic doesn't need necessarily troublesome things like those. All I need to do is to control energy in air with my mana and focus it on a single point. I have lots of application for this kind of magic." said Naruto who never let his look to change.

"You bastard!" one boy shouted while trying to swing large stick at him.

**"Pressure Crush" **Naruto said and suddenly arm holding stick twisted at places it should not twist. "GYYAAAH!" Boy shouted while holding his mangled hand.

"Magic can be for example be used to control natures chakra to mangle weak people like you." Naruto explained.

"Damn you!" said other that rather plump boy while preparing to punch him, but in response Naruto brought his left hand up palm facing at boy.

**"Flash Impact" **Naruto said and bright light flashed while others felt little push and plump boy flied away few meters. He stayed in ground unconscious.

"That should've sent all of you to fly so I guess I need still some practice." he mumbled to himself while looking at his palm.

"He is too smug. Lets get him!" one boy said and he threw four kunais at him from his pouch.

**"Circle Shield" **Naruto said, brought right hand up and azure circle with strange markings came out. Kunais bounced from shield.

"I have question for you." he talked with calm voice and if looked carefully noticed that his eyes had turned red.

"Did you attack with intention to hurt me or to attack Kallen-chan?"

"We attacked because it is your fault that our fathers are in Interrigation and Torture Department and because of it our mothers want divorce!" shouted one boy.

"What you..." Naruto asked with raised eyebrow, but then realisation came to him. "Ah you mean those who tried to kill Akane and rape Kallen-chan, Junko-chan and Hinata-chan were your fathers. Looks like apple didn't fall far from tree. Your mothers want divorce? Seems like they are considerably smarter than you. Must've seen ugly true faces of their husbands for the first time."

Now boys started really get angry. "Why you little... As long as we are in this academy we are going to see that you will have bad day everyday."

"I wont let you." said Kallen. "I will provide support for him." Boys laughed little for that.

"She is talking like she is in some manga." One boy snickered.

"Actually I have question for you." Naruto said and boys looked at him.

"What exactly is it that people are thinking, when they try to act like the villains from one of those manga?" he asked with rather disturbing grin in his face.

Three remaining boys got irritated from this. "Shut up!" They prepared themselves with leadboy taking long chain from his pouch, but they had become quite nervous and careful.

With serious look Naruto brought his opened hand up from his right side. **"Pressure crush"** was heard and two boys screamed when each had one leg twisted.

"What happened?" leadboy shouted worringly lookin at his sides.

"Our feet!" Now four at five boys were on ground in pain. "Don't you realize what could happen from this." leadboy who was only unhurt said.

"I do and I am little surprised how calm I am. Sure I have beaten people without caring what they think about me before, but I thought I would hesitate now that I belong in hokage's family. I am relieved that my resolve hasn't crumpled. Now I can punish you without care as I know that I wont care about consequences."

Boy snarled for hearing that. "Try me!" boy shouted and swung his chain at him, but before touching chain stopped in air. Naruto grapped hold at chain.

**"Possessed object"**

Suddenly boy who was holding chain got swung by it at academy wall and chain wrapped at him while same time stucking itself at wall. Boy couldn't move anymore and Naruto walked at him.

"Now then. What should I do to you in order to get my point across?" he asked nobody particulary while cracking his knuckels. Suddenly Kallen got in front of him.

"No stop it Naruto! You are going to get introuble."

"I am used to that. Besides I don't want to them to harass you anymore."

"You don't need to do that. I will get in trouble if it ensures that you wont get in one because you of me. You are my first real friend!" Kallen nearly pleaded.

Naruto looked at Kallen and relaxed while turning his eyes back to normal.

"Alright Kallen-chan. Lets leave before we are found out." Two walked away while leaving boys where they and three with mangled limbs crawled to get help. Kallen and Naruto were talking about different things while walking at place near schoolentrance and there they met Akane, Junko, Hinata and their friends. Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke with them. Ino and Sakura must've trying to bring Sasuke in their group again.

Kallen was starting to walk away, but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and gestured her not to do that. When Junko and Hinata saw that they got little jealous for Kallen especially after seeing him come for them while speaking happily with Kallen. "Hello Akane. Looks like we have some time before getting home so lets get ready for your training."

"Eh... It sounds fun... but what you are doing with... her? I thought that you didn't like her brother Sora" said Akane.

Kallen got sour face from hearing that. Her brother all over again. Naruto was little peeved by what his sister had said and got his emotionless face up again.

"I told already in class that Kallen-chan is one of those I consider precious for myself. She has qualities of be strong fighter even with her handigaps and mind of great friend if you give a chance. Have you ever given her chance?" From their faces Naruto saw that they didn't.

They told that people considered Kallen to be a bit of a snob. Ever since she she arrived at class she would stay cooped up in her seat, completely ignoring others and only ever leaving to eat or get more books from the library. With all the time she spent being a nerd the were surprised that she could even throw a half decent punch.

Akane knew that she wasn't book smart, the whole theoretical stuff just bored her to no end, but that didn't mean that she was lacking in discernment. She knew that most of the villagers, a good number of her classmates included, disliked her for rather stupid reasons. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to feel any sorrow, or even pity, for her because she made no effort to improve her standing. Many people in the class disliked her because she simply wasn't likable.

Kallen almost cried. Because her handigap she made her best by studying hard and gaining necessary knowledge. She spent all her times in books and stories yes, but that is because she had no other way to spend quality time when she had no real friends. Besides Sakura was one which should be called nerd as she only had book knowledge in order to graduate. Kallen at least trained her body hard. But did anyone point that out for Sakura? No, because she was friend with clanheirs.

"Well truth is that Hinata and I noticed case with her weapons and we have left better equipment for her time to time, but we did it secretly because we didn't want others to know." said Junko surprising all people there and making Naruto smile little.

It was at that moment Sasuke who had got his curse lifted decided to open his mouth first time.

Sasuke looked up with a sly grin. "You know dope's brother… if you're really that interested you should tell her that you've got a rare book hidden in your boxers! She'll be all over you then!"

Sasuke snickered at that although others didn't. They just didn't know how to respond for that. Kallen just put her head down and started to seeth. She was intrested in information, because she couldn't do jutsus well and going far in ninjacareer was her only way to show up her worth and make Sora regret all things he had done. Naruto just stood there before his mask of emotionless cracked because of Sasuke.

"You are better to think ahead before because all I've heard you talk HAS BEEN PIECES OF CRAP!" Naruto shouted with angry expression at Sasuke's face which caused Sasuke to fall at ground. Others backed away of Naruto and if there had been more people they would've also. "And don't look at me so intencely. I don't know how you know what kind of underwears I have, but I don't swing that way."

"Take that back!" shouted enraged Ino and Sakura who ran behind Akane when Naruto glanced at them. His eyes had become red.

"You judge Kallen-chan and say bad things about her, but didn't you hear how explained those handigaps? You applause when Sora or Sasuke say something intelligent which is rarity and when Kallen tells good information you call her nerd. You think Sora is smart because _his _works without seeing that those works had Kallen's imprint in them." That information surprised people aside Naruto and Kallen.

"Sora is bad tempered, ignorant thief who thinks others are below him and that he is most righteous person in the world just because he lost his father. Sasuke is exactly same with air of betrayer at him and you still think he could become your friend and try to gourage him. While same time you don't give chance for Kallen-chan because of RUMORS. Didn't you heard how she protected Junko-chan from Sasuke's insults in class today? Ninja's motto is to look beneath of beneath, but rarely nobody does that in their own lives. Some character judgers you are."

"She maybe has no friends, but that is because she is loner and in books going nerd!" Sakura said.

"Books going nerd?" Naruto snorted. "That is rich coming from you Sakura. Maybe nobody told you, but I will say this bluntly. You are worst at that area as you have no skills in any higher than D-rank jutsus, you and Ino diet in career where that is deathwish, spend your time at fawning for Sasuke and shopping without appreciating hard earned money and don't make me to mention your physical condition.

Have you ever thought that is because all people only want to become friends for Sora through her and not be friends of her? Or that all people don't know how to act among other peoples or how to begin friendmaking and especially when no one taught her how to do it? Because you have friends you take them granted and think that making friends is easy. Well news flash. There are people who had good life, but still don't know how to socialize without feeling barging in and Kallen had maybe worst childhood amongst all childrens of Konoha. Probably worse than what jinchuuriki Akane had.

You say that you don't want to be her friend because you don't want to socialize with Sora. I understand that and don't want to be with further than I can throw him. Didn't you heard what he said in class? Is that what you think being good sibling? Just because you are related to someone you are friendly with this person. Blood means nothing if you don't have feeling of family.

You are judging without giving chance to know her. Because you are friends with jinchuuriki like Akane I thought you are better than those idiots who hurt Akane because of Kyuubi. I thought you were smarter. But now I see that in the end you are almost as bigoted as they are. I was seriously wrong about you.

I am especially disappointed at you Akane. You are jinchuuriki and still you judge characters. You havind lived best life amongst jinchuurikis because your family, but it makes you have almost royal life and it looks like that life corrupted you. You are princess, not heir of ninjaclan." Water started to pour at Akane's eyes.

Now Akane's friends felt really bad. They had thought they had better understanding and were good at judging characters. What Naruto had said was great eyeopener for them. Only one who felt anger at Naruto was Sasuke who glared at him and Naruto glared back at him with red eyes.

"Just because you are brother of Junko-chan doesn't mean you are my friend. I don't have any problems to start mess with you should you mess with friend of my own. Remember that well Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared at him, but soon he started to walk away. "You should've not say all those things. You maybe right, but that doesn't excuse that you some really nasty things." said Kiba rather coldly at Naruto.

"I am person who never apologize from things I know I am right about. That is my policy in these situations." Naruto said coldly glaring at Kiba. "I am not one to believe in sayings 'friend of my friend is my friend' or other sayings like those."

That saddened Akane and her friends who started to see some cracks between their friends in future because of Naruto. Only Kallen was happy as she saw how Naruto defended her.

"Alright. Now that this is settled lets begin you training Akane." Akane rubbed her small tears off and started to listen carefully.

"What I am going to teach you are techniques that you can only learn because of bijuu's youki in your veins. I am going to teach you technique called **Demon's Roar **and how to jump and land."

"How to jump and land? That sounds so not cool." pouted Akane.

"I knew you would say something like that. This trick is one of basics of magic using like **henge** for ninjas**.** Believe me when you see it you will think it as something which can be a great fun. I certainly like it and only feeling of flying can surpass that joy. Watch."

Naruto started to stand and watched clear sky above them. Next he crouched himself a bit and jumped... and oh boys what a jump it was.

Naruto took off like a rocket and soared above academy floor... above thirty meters... above fifty meters... When he was at same height as Hokage's faces at the Hokage Monument which are Mt. Rushmore of Konoha he stopped soaring, made some spins for the fun of it and started to land.

Girls watched with horror as Naruto started to land, but they had no need to worry. Naruto landed safely and with calm face witn one feet like landing was just a simple tap.

"Idea is same as with ninjas boosting their start by adding feet with chakra, but since youki and magic have much more potent push is in completely different level. Same principle can be used to add energy to your feet in order to cushion your fall. Masters of this can instictively use this trick so well that they can jump off from Hokage Monument as easily as they can walk."

Others listened with awed expressions. "Now you should try it Akane. Lets see what comes out at first try."

Akane nodded and others moved little away from her. Akane started concentrating like her parents had taught her and chakra was starting to concentrate at her feet. When she thought she was ready she crounched deep and jumped.

Results were... rather weird since she didn't go straight up, but went also straigth ahead at same time and at five feets above ground Akane was swinging at place while spinning around like she was doing some excersices in air. Then she got down with face first, hands at side and feets in air.

Naruto chuckled while explaining. "You didn't burst right amount from right places and you unconsiously used some chakra to stick in ground. In air you released chakra in pulses that pushed your feet. Youki enchanced jumping is a thing you must do unconsciously. Good way to practice is to run around while boosting your going with energy and jump over some obstacles at same time. Like hurdle."

Akane got up while groaning. "That hurt. I must've sprained some of my muscles when my feet started to move everywhere at same time. Hopefully that other tecnique wont hurt like this."

"Don't worry. You can't hurt yourself with this, but you must to get better control over your youkified chakra in order to use it. We don't have much time so we start training it now so pay attention."

"**Demon's Roar **is mostly defensive, but it can be used little offensively. When you roar you at same time release aura of youki that can break incoming projectiles or even launch charging enemy back. It has also the skill to paralyze weak minded inviduals. Chuunin-level ninjas can block incoming **Katon: Grand Fireball.** Bijuus and especially Kyuubi use this trick with great success many times."

Naruto crunched down and got some sand at his hand. "We are going to stand facing each others with some distance and when I throw this sand you must make dust fly at my face with your roar. You must concentrate your chakra at your throat and lungs and release it with big burst while roaring at same time. Image yourself as giant monster ready to face strong opponent."

"Oh yeah and before we start..." Naruto moved his left hand in some pattern and out shooted some glowing marks that attached in area. "I placed silencing spell on area so that people don't start saying Kyuubi is getting out when they hear you roar."

Akane nod and took some distance to her brother while other distanced themselves from siblings.

"Are you ready?" Naruto said, "Roar." and threw sand in air.

Grrrraaauuuhhh! Nothing happened.

"That was lame." Naruto said and took more sand. "Lets do it again."

Grrraaauuuhhh! "Again."

Grrraaauuuhhh! "Again."

Grrraaauuhhh! "Again."

After few more times still nothing. "Are you just pampered kid with no spirit! I want you let out all your negative emotions! Think those stupid villagers who shows nothing more than ignorance! One last time... ROAR!"

!

That roar felt like it would break glass and cause buildings to tremble. This time Naruto got little sand in his eyes, but most effect was seen in other people. Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru fell in their asses, Junko and Kallen took out kunai out of reflex and others took couple steps back.

Naruto rubbed sand out of eyes. "That was much better. Remember that emotions powers up techniques in case of youki using jutsus. Most powerful effects come out when you do things either because of protecting something, love or hatred. With magic and youki if you are unemotional you are considerably weaker than with emotions. Although in that roar you concentrated more in making noise than in bursting energy. You need to meditate and excersice your chakracontrol greatly."

"I felt strange." said Akane. "Like something feral was rising inside of me."

"It is normal when attuning with something primal-like energy. It uses feelings in guidance so it will start waking emotions up." Naruto explained.

"Man Akane. Those are something else. When you roared I was more petrified than ever in my life." said Choji who had shrudded feeling off.

"I have been more petrified. I get more fear from my troublesome mother." said Shikamaru. Everyone laughed at that.

Suddenly Naruto took hold of Akane and placed her on his back. "What are you doing?" Akane asked little blushing.

"I am going to take us to mansion by usind jumping technique that I was teaching. This way you get feeling what it is like and we are little late."

"Okay. Bye guys see ya tomorrow." Akane said.

"Bye Hinata-chan, Junko-chan and Kallen-chan. It has been good day." Naruto said with grin and took off without noticing blushes that crept in three girls faces.

First Akane was little afraid because of height, but when second lump commenced she started to enjoy feeling. Naruto had been right, it almost felt like flying. Akane placed her head in Naruto's shoulders and smiled. Twin brother oozed calm feeling.

Unfortunately it ended soon after two more jumps. Naruto landed close to hokage mansions door and there were two Minato, Kushina and Arashi with bewildered expressions.

"We are home!" Naruto said simply.

"What was that about? Do you know what could have happened for Aka-" Minato began, but Naruto said. "Cut it out old man. I felt how you three watched me during this entire time with Uzumaki Mito's crystal ball so you knew that I had no problem at all."

"You got us." Arashi said and they relaxed.

"You should get off Akane." "No. Let me stay like this little time."

Naruto had questioning look, but complied. "Alright. I will carry you in your room, but there you will get off. Okay?" Akane didn't answer and just kept her head in Naruto's shoulders while closing her eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep in my back."

Three older Namikazes just watched with happy smiles when Naruto walked past them and upstairs with Akane.

"Welcome back... Our childrens." Minato and Kushina said with large smiles.

To be continued

**Author notes: Sorry it took so long. Bad writers block. Now I am going to concentrate on my Gundam SEED Stars fanfic so it will break 10 000 word count line. It will take some moths before I update this again. Next is timeskip, graduation and teams. Please check up my story challenges in my profile.**

**You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**

**Look at my profile and other stories and tell if there is some way to make my stories better so that more people would read them.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time skip and test

**Naruto the Demonking from Konoha**

**Plot**: Some crossover from Demon king Daimao. Instead of Naruto Kyuubi is sealed in his little sister and he is kidnapped. Naruto is found later, but he's changed because of arrogance of humans. NaruXharem. SasXbashing. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and most of replicas are taken from other authors (without their permission. I`M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! This story is just mine first and I'm only beginner as a fanfic writer).

"Hello" – Speaking

_'Hello' – Thoughts_

**"Hello" – Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

_**'Hello' – Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

Chapter 6: Time skip and test

Some months after Naruto joined ninja academy he and Akane devoted themselves to constantly train and become stronger. For Akane it was to prove that she is Akane and not the demon that attacked the village and for Naruto it was just his will to get stronger so he could fight all chakra-users on equal ground or be stronger than them in order to make magic globally known force. Minato, Kushina and Arashi have committed themselves to teaching the two kids all that they could while not so much that it would look like they get special treatment so they would be prepared when they became certified ninjas of Konoha or at least in Akane's case. Naruto still didn't want to learn anything about using ninja-skills. While Akane did learn with leaps in jumping and **Demon's Roar** that Naruto taught her she was still far from satisfactory level according to Naruto.

Although people really wished that Naruto would befriend with other people, only persons in Naruto's own age-group outside of Namikaze-Uzumaki-family to worm their ways to Naruto's true friendship circle are Hinata, Junko and Kallen. Akane, Junko and Hinata are trying to act as a bridge between two groups, but when it was between choosing Kallen and clan heirs Naruto would choose Kallen's side automatically and Kallen is still outsider who is sometimes even more resented by villagers than Akane. Still Kallen's life has constantly become better thanks to Naruto as she even sometimes gets called in Namikaze-mansion and she, Junko and Hinata have become rivals of their affections towards their blonde lone wolf crush. Kallen and Junko have begun friendly rivalry amongst each other's by competing who is stronger. First Junko had been in lead, but distance between them has grown smaller over time.

The rest of their friends trained their hardest so as not to get left behind by the two blonde ninjas; even the lazy Shikamaru would indulge himself in constant hours of training. Making a name for themselves in their class and among ninjas who looked forward to the graduation was Naruto, Akane, Kallen, Junko, Sasuke and Sora. The six would be in constant battles with each other desperately trying to one up the other, but no matter how hard they tried Naruto always came out on top defeating his opponents to the point where they could hardly fight back. Naruto showed almost no mercy to those who he didn't like or respect namely Sora and Sasuke. With today the final days of their exams the day was longer and the spars were more difficult than before.

Passing the written portions of the test with high scores were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sora, Kallen and Shino. Passing the physical exercises was Naruto, Junko, Kallen, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Sora and Akane. Passing the weapons exams was Junko (of course), Naruto, Akane, Kallen, Sora, and Sasuke. The final exam was Accuracy using kunai with Akane, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sai passing with high scores. Shikamaru barely passed a few since he didn't care for ranking nor did he want to be noticed by his peers once he graduated, but he received an earful from Akane and Ino who lectured him about him not putting his all into these exams. The final was the sparring matches, everyone was matched up and the fights were commendable…

Naruto stood in the center of the training ground wearing his usual clothing, style which he hadn't changed since getting it. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and waited, soon he could hear footsteps approach him from all directions except for above and below. His eyes snapped open and he ducked, dodged, and countered all the punches and kicks that were thrown at him. Naruto kicked at one attacker making them disappear in a puff of smoke, turning around quick he grabbed a punch that was thrown at him and he performed a judo throw sending the attacker into another making both disappear in a puff of smoke like the first. This continued for a moment before the ones surrounding him was down to one. Naruto looked at the one he was facing asking, "You're not finished yet are you Aka-Chan?"

Akane stood opposite Naruto with her blonde hair tied into two long braids instead of one, she was outfit consisting of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. Akane was smiling then she called out, "Not done yet!" Akane dashed at Naruto and she made a hand sign making smoke appear beside her as many copies of Akane appeared.

Akane had been so bad with her clones that she was in way of failing becoming a Genin. With only two weeks before final exams Naruto had enough. Naruto had made lecture how from all three basic techniques **Bunshin **was most useless and how learning it was impossible for Akane because her chakra reserves. Mizuki had gotten angry and said that Naruto will teach her. Naruto made bet with Mizuki that if he could teach Akane to make ten or more clones tomorrow in front of entire class he could skip all Mizuki's classes. Mizuki accepted it and twins left. Mizuki waited with big smile for tomorrow when he can embarrass Namikaze-siblings, but his (and many other students') jaw fell on floor when after making hand sign and saying **"Kage Bunshin"** thirty solid copies of smiling Akane appeared before them. After lecturing how Shadow Clone jutsu was perfect technique for Akane teeth gritting Mizuki had to allow blonde boy to leave all his classes.

Once Akanes got close enough she began swinging the fists at Naruto wildly, but Naruto however trained with Akane long enough to know how she fights, so evading her attacks was quite easy for him. Especially since Akane failed to learn any other battle styles than academy stances and simple brawling. Akane couldn't hit Naruto and when Naruto prepared to kick real Akane she jumped high in air with jumping technique which Naruto had almost beaten in her for last months. She jumped above academy's roofs, but suddenly small rock hit her in forehead and it stunned her for long enough to Naruto jump next to her.

"Don't jump carelessly. It's hard to dodge in air." said Naruto who kicked her in ground hard.

After Naruto landed safely Akane threw her kunai at him, which Naruto easily dodged. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch and with same skills he defeated attackers when he came to village he had beaten every clone that Akane got out. Real Akane tried to jab Naruto with the tonfa she took from her belt, but he countered by making the hole in his kunai handle go through the tonfa guiding it all the way till he punched Akane in her face making her fly back and making her let go of her weapon in the process. Naruto let the kunai go and he took a firm grip of the weapon swinging it around so that the kunai stayed on the edge of the tonfa. After swinging it around for some time he slammed the weapon down toward Akane stopping when the kunai was aimed right at her throat.

Suddenly clapping could be heard and Naruto tossed the weapon to the side and held his hand out for Akane to take. Not wanting to look like a poor sport Akane took her brother's hand and stood up straight, they both looked at Iruka and Mizuki and their classmates who continued to cheer them on. Iruka had a clipboard in his hand and said, "You two did fantastic."

Mizuki also praised although he did so reluctantly, "Well what did you expect Iruka, they are the Yondaime Hokage's kids." After the evaluation was finished Iruka had Naruto and Akane line up with the rest of the class.

Iruka told all the kids, "Well your conditioning is done and all of you pass this part." All of the students except Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, Shikamaru, and Shino let out sighs of relief. Iruka then told all of the kids to follow him into the classroom. As they walked to the classroom Akane, Naruto and their friends except for Sasuke and Sora were walking in a large group.

Kiba had his dog Akamaru sitting on top of his head with his arms behind his head saying in annoyance, "Man my match was no fun at all." Shino also commented on his match looking at Shikamaru as he said, "At least your match was eventful. More than I could say about my match with Shikamaru."

"It would've been a drag to fight you seriously Shino, your far stronger than you look." said the lazy Nara. Choji was chowing down on some freshly opened chips saying, "I lost to Hinata-Chan, but it was a fun fight." Hinata thanked Choji giving him words of encouragement, "I'm sure you would've beaten me if you kept up your attack."

Sakura said out loud, "The only matches that were worth mentioning were Naruto-kun and Aka-Chan's fight, Junko-Chan's and Kallen's fight and Sasuke-kun's fight against Sora." Sora and Sasuke had fought even longer than Naruto and Akane and only Junko's and Kallen fight had lasted longer than theirs. In the end it had ended for Mizuki stopping it and calling it draw for relief of fans of two boys. Junko and Kallen who had both bruises smiled at each other. Junko had won, but battle could've gone either way and two of Junko's wooden swords were broken. "You've beaten me this time, but don't count on it in future." Kallen said with smile. "I won't lose either." Junko said with matching smile. Akane rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, but nii-san still won. He hasn't lost not one fight yet."

"That's because Naruto-kun is unbeatable. He even beat that kid who graduated last year when our class had the friendly fight with last year's graduating class." said Ino. Naruto walked in silence a little bit ahead of his friends listening to them. Akane looked ahead and saw kid that appeared all the time to check them called Sai was looking at Naruto while trying to stay hidden. Only Naruto, Junko, Kallen and Hinata with her Byakugan noticed him. Suddenly Sai decided it was enough staying hidden and appeared before the group.

They all watched waiting to hear Sai's next insult to Naruto. Over the school years Sai has been a tad bit friendlier, but he's taken to calling everyone a weird name. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kallen and Sasuke were being the better basically ignoring whatever he said, but with Choji, Kiba, Akane, Ino and Sakura with short fuses they would attempt to hurt the pale faced boy. Kallen, Hinata and Junko like the Naruto and a few others ignored him, but they didn't like how he would constantly call their friends hurtful names.

Sai kept his creepy smile plastered on his face passing conversation with Naruto, "So dick less have you any idea how strong you really are?" Naruto kept his eyes glued forward ignoring the boy's bad habit of calling him that. "I think that out of the few ninjas here, you, I, Sora and even the Uchiha are strong enough to be inducted into the ANBU training for gifted children."

Naruto looked at Sai as he walked saying, "Not interested." Sai looked at Naruto with his eyes closed saying, "My you don't seem like the one to want to hang around those weaker than yourself. Hear me-"

Sai was interrupted when Naruto spoke, "I'm sorry Sai, I think your confusing me with someone who gives a shit. After this I'm not gonna say it again, 'I am not interested'." Naruto said the last part with seriousness. Sai's happy face didn't falter instead he said, "Okay. I know when enough is enough." Sai then sped up his pace catching up with the rest of the class.

Akane sped up to her brother asking, "What was that all about?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders saying, "Nothing he says is even worth mentioning or repeating." Akane somewhat agreed and they continued to the classroom. Once inside everyone took their assigned seats sitting quietly and they saw Iruka and Mizuki leave the room. Everyone knew that today was their last days in the academy so they expected to have to do a final exam portion in order to become ninjas.

The whole class erupted into chatter with everyone wondering what the final exam would require them to do. Naruto was sitting quietly with his arms crossed thinking, _'This is it? This is how everyone becomes a ninja in Konoha? Or is there something else?'_ Naruto had his suspicions that there was more to them graduating than just acing the academy otherwise anyone would become ninjas. He glanced around the room knowing full well that a few kids were just there because they thought ninja life would be fun and they could use it as an excuse to do things ordinary citizens couldn't. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka came back in with a box.

Iruka opened the box up and pulled out a single headband telling everyone, "Well this is it. Today we'll see if you're worthy enough to wear one of these." A few of the kids leaned over their desks with their eyes sparkling after seeing the headband. Iruka placed it on the desk, and then he reached back into the box pulling out more of them making rows of leaf headbands until the box was empty. Once he was done he announced, "Okay all of you will wait outside of the classroom and we'll call you all in one at a time to do one more final practice to see if you'll officially become a ninja of Konoha."

Mizuki came back in with a few papers handing them to Iruka. He then told the class to wait outside so that they could begin. The students did as they were told and went to wait in the hallways so they could get their graduation over and done with.

After the kids were done Iruka looked at one of the papers that Mizuki handed to him and said, "Is this true? Sai gets an immediate pass? "Mizuki nodded telling him, "I received that from an ANBU ninja. When I asked what was going on he told me that it wasn't of any concern of mine and just to let Sai's sensei know."

Iruka crumbled up the paper and stuck it into the inside of his flak jacket so that no one else would see it. Shaking the uneasy feeling off he had Mizuki call in the students so they could begin, but the issue with Sai would have to be told to the Hokage if he knew at all.

Mizuki frowned as Naruto descended. He got the job specifically so he could become Akane's mentor… and then completely sabotage her, unfortunately in Akane's last year, of the nine they are required to stay, her twin appeared and that boy did not even attempt to listen to him.

"May you do well Namikaze-kun!" Mizuki smiled, but it was obviously fake.

Naruto merely ignored him and stepped out of the class into the hall and made his way to the examination room. He was going to ace through this with his magical version of **Kage Bunshin**, **Kawarimi** is covered with speed and he had learned way to mask his appearance with magic long ago.

**X-****One hour later-X**

The doors leading to the academy suddenly burst open with students running out shouting and screaming with joy that they were finally ninjas. The parents of these now ninjas were waiting outside congratulating their kids on a job well done and that they'll make their village proud. Akane and the others walked out happy that they became ninjas, but since they were ninjas they needed to stop acting wild and needed to be more mature. Kallen and Naruto looked indifferent, but Kallen sighed inside her head. Everyone had their headbands tied so that people would see that they are now ninjas.

Shikamaru had his tied around this left arm, Shino's was tied on his forehead along with Akane, Junko, Kallen, Kiba and Sasuke, Choji had his made into a bandana that had two holes at the top letting his hair stick out, Ino wrapped hers around her waist, Sakura had hers tied to the top of her head to tie her hair, Hinata had her tied loosely around their necks, and Naruto had his tied around his right arm.

When they got outside they already saw their families waiting outside for them. Kushina saw Akane and Naruto walk to her direction and she immediately began to gush over them hugging the both of them saying, "Oh my babies became ninjas!" Akane was trying to breathe while saying, "Kaa-san stop… You're embarrassing us…" Kushina ignored her daughter's words and continued hugging them for a moment before finally stopping.

"Your tou-san said that he's sorry that he can't come and congratulate you since he's away on business, but he says he has a surprise for both of you once he returns. Your brother Arashi said the same thing after he gets back with tou-san." said Kushina happily. Naruto turned his head and saw Sai walk out last holding his headband instead of wearing it. Sai made a glance at Naruto before jumping off into an unknown direction with no one else really noticing him.

Naruto made it out the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was unable to stop it as he was pulled back into a half nelson.

"Wow buddy, you bet of not had other plans. You're with use today."

"Kiba let me go or I'll cut of your left testicle." The Inuzuka paled. Naruto didn't see it, but he just knew it by the loosing of the grip.

"It's illogical to cut off only the left. It would be the best to remove the entire sexual organ."

"Shino! Don't help!" Kiba pushed Naruto back onto his feet and dusted off his shoulders. "We good right buddy!"

Naruto merely looked back at his mother and noticed that she was looking into a different direction, as he looked he saw Akane talking with Hinata and Junko and their bodyguards. He assumed that Akane was asking Hinata and Junko to come join them at their home to hang out. Naruto was well aware of what happened to Hinata's mother and how her father isn't really the most caring of people. Junko herself was under constant surveillance like Sasuke since they are 'last' Uchiha shinobis.

Akane suddenly looked happier and she took Hinata and Junko's hands and dragged them over to where Naruto and Kushina were saying, "Kaa-san, Hinata-Chan and Junko-Chan are coming over for dinner. Is that okay?" Naruto and Kushina looked at Akane with Naruto saying, "You know you're supposed to ask kaa-san if we can have visitors before you actually invite them?"

Kushina tapped Naruto on the head saying, "it's okay. It's Junko-Chan and Hinata-Chan after all." Junko and Hinata bowed to Kushina thanking her for allowing her to come back to their home. Naruto noticed as Kallen walked away to go in her place in Sarutobi-compound. The four of them walked back to the mansion and asked Naruto first, "Naruto-kun, why didn't you and Aka-Chan eat breakfast this morning?"

"I wanted to, but Akane broke into my room shouting that we needed to leave and I only had time to grab a piece of toast." answered Naruto.

"I didn't want to be late! After all today would be our last day at the academy and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a thing!" shouted Akane. Hinata told Naruto and Akane, "You two could've shared my lunch with me. Our cook always makes me more that I can eat."

Naruto told Hinata, "I didn't want to be a bother." Hinata responded to his answer, "It wouldn't have been a bother. Right Aka-Chan?"

Akane shouted, "Dang it! I could've had some elegant food!" Akane pretended like she was pulling out her hair. Junko, Hinata and Kushina started to giggle at the little blonde girl's antics.

Though Akane's happy expression changed to sadness when she said, "Things won't be like they used to be since we won't see a lot of each other once we get our teams tomorrow though." Hinata seemed to get a bit gloomy as well as she looked at Naruto wondering if she'll be on the same team as him. Junko also thought same thing.

"Don't worry Akane-chan. It's not like you won't see your friends ever again, I'm sure your sensei's will still give you time off every once in a while." said Kushina. Akane lifted her spirits so she wouldn't bring anyone else down saying loudly, "Your right kaa-san! Come on guys let's get home so we can eat!" With that said they walked behind Akane all the way to the mansion.

**X-Somewhere underground of Konoha-X**

Sai walked into a dimly lit room wearing a black ninja shirt, black pants, a gray backpack and his ninja pouch secured around his waistline. He took a few steps before kneeling before an elderly man sitting before him. The man had his back facing the boy with a small table in front of him and a blank scroll rolled out, he pulled out a brush and was practicing his calligraphy on the blank scroll. He had long black shaggy hair, his right eye was bandaged up, he has a distinct 'x' shaped scar on his chin, and he wears a white shirt with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He kept his cane close to him which was laying down where he sat.

The man didn't even turn to look at Sai, but he spoke in a kind of gruff voice, "Well? What did the boy say?" Sai's smile disappeared as he reported, "He is very stern on his decision. Once he makes it, he won't change it. His decision was no." The elderly man grabbed his cane and he stood up carefully. He walked over to Sai and said, "What ahuge shame. His magic would've been great asset for Konoha. Your mission is complete. You can go back to how you were before I sent you on this mission. Go."

Sai bowed his head almost touching the ground then disappeared into the darkness. Out from the wall appeared a man wearing a black cloak and a porcelain mask, he bowed as well asking, "Danzo-sama, the Hokage is making his way back from his meeting with the Fire Daimyo."

Danzo looked at his subordinate saying, "The Chunin exams draw ever so closer, the Genin graduated today, and if my Intel is right then Orochimaru will make his appearance soon. We must prepare." The Anbu ninja agreed then faded back into the shadows. Danzo turned back around and sat down where he left his unfinished work at. He placed his cane to his side and picked up his brush and continued doing his calligraphy.

**X-Two Hours Later: Hokage Mansion-X**

Junko was later taken by Mikoto and Hinata was picked up by a family member an hour ago since her father wanted to at least congratulate her on getting her headband. Kushina knew how far Hiashi's courtesy went and she expected Hinata to get the 'don't disappoint me or the clan lecture' again. However it was none of her business, she's more than happy to talk to Hinata and all, but she wasn't going to do any unnecessary action… Unless it called for her.

Naruto was in the living room doing a few pushups, sit ups, squats and a few other exercises to keep his body in top shape. Sometimes he did those with only his bandaged hand. Akane was watching her brother and her thought drifted to Naruto's arm and was shamed how she responded in fear when she first saw it. Junko, Kallen and Hinata were only friends of theirs who have seen demonic hand and Naruto's black blood. In few seconds Akane was drifting to her thoughts about what her team would be. She hoped she could be in the same team as her friends so that she wouldn't have to spend a lot of time of synching with new people. He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was also curious about what team he would be placed on tomorrow. Their father had already told both kids that he wasn't going to tell them who their teammates are since that wouldn't be fair and it wasn't something a Kage should do.

The two suddenly heard a shriek come from the kitchen and they both dashed for the kitchen each of the two carrying a kunai in both hands. When they got there they saw their mother backed up against a wall pressed up against their father and their lips were locked together. Akane immediately covered her eyes dropping the kunai in the process shouting, "That's gross! Get a room!" Unlike Akane, Naruto put both his kunai away in his ninja pouch and left the entrance way to the kitchen. Akane walked away with her hands still covering her eyes following Naruto's footsteps.

Minato broke away from his wife watching the state he put her in, "Miss me Ku-Chan?" asked Minato. Kushina regained her senses and lightly punched him on the arm saying, "Baka." She turned back to cleaning the kitchen telling her husband, "I take it Arashi took Hana out on another date?" Minato took of his coat and held it under his right arm saying, "Yeah, after I dismissed them the two left quickly."

"They aren't really considerate with the fact that their parents know what they are doing." said Kushina, "We surely weren't like that at their age." She grabbed a few plates and put them away in the cupboards.

Minato smiled at her then headed into the living room finding his youngest children in there sitting quietly. Minato took a seat in front of both of them saying, "Congratulations on becoming official Konoha ninjas. I'm very proud of both of you and I have a surprise for the both of you as well." Both the kids watched as he took a few steps back and he they saw him bite his bottom lip letting some blood ooze out, he ran his thumb across his lip getting the blood on it and he performed the summoning jutsu shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

As with many summoning jutsu a cloud of smoke appears followed by the summoned animal. Which in this case was a large orange toad with turquoise flame designs on his body; he has white wrappings round his arms and waist, and a beaded necklace with the kanji for 'Loyalty' on it. In its mouth was a large red and green scroll. The toad stuck out its tongue letting the scroll roll on the floor. Minato used his foot to stop it then he sat down and unraveled it himself, by this time Akane was leaning practically over it waiting in anticipation and Naruto was still in his same seat watching everything unfold before him. After Minato unrolled the giant scroll the twins saw that the scroll had names written on it with five finger print markings under each name.

Akane looked at it and then she pointed to a few names saying, "Hey look! Ero-Sennin's name is in here… Hey so is tou-san and Arashi-nii!" Naruto was glancing at the scroll and saw the names of Jiraiya, Minato, and Arashi written in it just as Akane said.

"Well that's because this is the summoning contract that we signed with the toads. It allows us to summon them whenever we need their help, Gama here is the keeper of the scroll and the other keeper is Jiraiya." said Minato. Akane jumped up from her seated position and shouted, "Do we get to sign the contract and get toads of our own!"

At this point Kushina walked into the living room and saw the toad Gama in the living room and came to the conclusion that Naruto and Akane's gift was the summoning contract. She sat on the couch watching the event before her.

Minato told them, "Yes, you guys get to have the toads as a summons." Minato held out his hand saying, "All you need to do is write your name on an empty slot in your own blood, then mark your fingerprints in your own blood beneath where you wrote your name. Unfortunately you can't start practicing using summoning until you start your Chunin exams, but you have something to wait now."

Akane sat down in a meditating position, and then she bit her right thumb and started to write her name in the empty slot next to where Arashi wrote his, after that she placed her fingerprints in blood under her name. After she was done she motioned for Naruto to come do it as well. Naruto just clanced at scroll before he politely refused. "Thanks, but I already said that I won't learn any ninja skills and summoning is one of those. I shall find my own summons."

"But only summons I know are those that ninjas use." Akane said confused.

"Yes. That you know…" Naruto said mysteriously.

After that Minato was little disappointed, but accepted it and he rolled up the scroll and gave it to Gama, who disappeared soon after getting it back.

**X-Konoha Blue Moon Restaurant-X**

This restaurant was for ninjas on their days off or who just finished their mission so there was no worry about dressing up. Sitting in a table in a corner was Arashi and Hana who just got done eating their food and were now enjoying the other's company. Many of Arashi's fan girls didn't like the fact that he chose Hana over many of them, but Hana didn't like the fact that rumors were going around that with Arashi as the oldest son of the Yondaime that there was talk of making the Namikaze from a simple family into a clan. So that meant that if the rumors were true then he would register with the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act).

Arashi also overheard a few of the rumors and some concerning that Itachi and Sasuke were going to rebuild the Uchiha clan as well and he knew about Itachi's love interest within the Uchiha clan that he himself handled personally. He knew that some of these issues would come up sooner or later, but he put Hana's worries to rest telling her that rumors were nothing more than that, 'rumors' with no hard facts to back them up. That helped her a little, but it didn't satisfy her enough until she found out the rumors were false.

Both Arashi and Hana were wearing their Konoha uniform as were the rest of the ninjas in the restaurant.

"You know we've been going out for a while now and I have never asked this." said Arashi. Hana tilted her head a bit wondering what he was going to ask, "What made you like me? I mean I can guess a basic reason why, but I don't know what really made you attracted to me?"

Hana teased him, "Maybe I'm just one of those fan girls who wants to get in good with your father." After she said that both Arashi and Hana started to laugh, then they calmed down after a minute with her answering truthfully, "But in all seriousness I didn't really care for you. I thought you and Itachi were just two showoffs since you were both geniuses and were just doing all your flash for attention and trying to get the ladies." Arashi was smiling as he listened to her, "What made me fall for you was when my ninken Ikki was kicked by a ninja when he accidentally marked his territory and hit his leg and you were the first one to help me carry him to my compound to get looked at by our vet. What sealed the deal was when you saw all our puppies and you told me that how anyone not helps could any of them injure let alone hurt one of these brave ninjas."

Arashi scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well those ninken are just as much as ninjas as me or you, so he was a comrade in need." Arashi saw that she placed her hands on the table and he nonchalantly reached over and took her hands in his saying, "If you ever need anything, you know you could tell me right?"

Hana started to blush a bit trying to hide it, but failed miserably. Hana stood up saying, "Well I should get back, Ikki, Ishi, and Iyashii need to have their checkup early tomorrow and I have to check the pups as well." Arashi stood up as well, but he grabbed her hand again and pulled her toward him allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist telling her, "That's why you have hired hands for."

His lips got closer and closer to hers and she tried to argue, "Yeah, but they are very picky about who grooms them…" He silenced her when his lips made full contact with hers. After a minute his lips parted from hers making the kunoichi vet groan in annoyance and she heard him say, "Well they are just gonna have to bite the bullet on this one. They get to see you more than I do." He glided his hand across her cheek then used his thumb to rub her red fang tattoo on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and seemed to be in a kind of trance finally agreeing with him, "Well… maybe this one time."

Arashi gave her a small chuckle telling the Inuzuka, "Yeah I know since you've said that the last twelve times." He kept his left arm wrapped around her waist and raised his right hand snapping their fingers and both of them were gone instantly.

**X-Morning Konoha Academy-X**

All the now Genin save for Sai who just disappeared as far as everyone knew waited in class. Iruka stood at the front of the class holding his clipboard as usual reading off who went to what team. Everyone was scattered around the class not sitting in their assigned seats since there was no point in the matter. Naruto was sitting around his friends as most of them were eager to see who they would end up being teamed up with. Sasuke was again sitting off by himself, but his fan girls were surrounding him saying what they would do when they were on his team.

"All right everyone take your seats." It took a few minutes but eventually everyone was seated. Kiba and Sasuke were the last two to take their seats and both were throwing near-constant glares at the blonde. Sakura had to be led back to her seat by her former best friend Ino Yamanaka. "Now that everyone's seated, I have a few announcements to make. First, I'd like to congratulate you all on passing your exams, and warn you that the path you've chosen will only become more difficult and dangerous from here on in. Now to announce the rookie of the year; the winner of that title is none other than Sasuke Uchiha while close second is Sora Kurokshi." he nodded toward the Uchiha and Kurokshi, who promptly 'hmphed,' before their fan girls started screaming.

Iruka calmed the class down by shouting a bit loudly, "Okay listen up! I will now read off who will be selected to what team, now how this works is that you will be placed on a three man cell with a Jounin for a sensei. The teams have been selected by me and the Hokage for this class, so no complaining about not liking your team. Your set up according to equal out the teams basically we balance out if a weaker student will be placed on a team that will strengthen that one's weakness. Understood?"

All the student's nodded, but slumped a bit in their seats now finding out that they might not be on the same team as their friends.

Iruka cleared his throat again for everyone's attention on him once again, "Ahem. I will now be announcing the team placements for the different Genin Squads. Team 1 is…" Iruka droned on and on until he came to an interesting list of names.

"...And last member of Team 5 is Sora Kurokshi. Your sensei is Kuurei Mitokado." There was shouting from Sora's fan girls which were silenced by Iruka. Kallen was thinking darkly how obvious it was that how Sora's sensei would be same man who has illegally taught him using Kyuubi's chakra.

"Team 6 will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Junko Uchiha and Kallen Kurokshi. Your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki."

Naruto nodded his head. _'This sounds like an alright team.' _he thought to himself,_ 'Kallen, Junko and I've been friends for a while and Junko and Kallen's rivalry will help them getting stronger. I wonder why this Yugao was chosen as our sensei. It must be more of because of Junko; since Kallen is still outcast and I don't want to learn any ninjutsu.'_

Junko started blushing while thinking that she is in same team with Naruto. Kallen sighed in relief as her team was very much okay for her. Then two girls locked their eyes and people could see sparks flying between. Still they had small smile in their face which only people close to them could notice. Hinata was little sad for not being in same team with her crush and only Akane noticed that.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"YES!" shrieked the pink-haired fan girl, in a moment of pure fangirlic bliss. "Take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!" shouted the pink-haired fan girl in victory.

"…and Akane Uzumaki-Namikaze." he finished ignoring Sakura's fan girl outburst and Akane's groans when she heard she is in same team as Sasuke, too used to such things interrupting his lectures. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

This time the boys jumped up shouting why Sasuke and Naruto had two kunoichis on their teams and the rest of them only had one. Iruka shouted that it wasn't his decision, but the Hokage's and because there were too many female graduates for usual team formations and that calmed everyone down reluctantly.

Iruka got to team 8 announcing, "Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and of course his ninken Akamaru, and lastly Hinata Hyuuga and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi!"

Kiba didn't mind the team he was placed on and said to Akamaru, "Well at least we're with people we know. Right Akamaru?" His little dog still sitting on the top of his head barked. Shino adjusted his glasses and that was all. Hinata however was a bit depressed that she couldn't be on the same team as her crush even though she remembered what Kushina said about them still being able to see each other on their off time, but it didn't really help the Hyuuga girl.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and… Shikamaru Nara." Ino got out of her seat shouting, "No! It's not like I see enough of these two as it is, but now I'm on their team!"

Shikamaru yawned and placed his head on his desk mumbling, "Troublesome…" Choji was happy with the team he was placed on and began crunching on his chips as always. Iruka looked next to their team name and told the three, "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, so just wait for him to come get you and sit quietly. Especially you Ino!" Ino slumped back into her seat not liking the team she was placed on.

After that were still sorting for Teams 11, 12 and 13. After those Iruka started leaving.

"Okay so I'm going now. Just sit quietly and wait for your Jounin senseis to show up and be polite and remember your all ninjas now so you'll need to act like one and not a child. Good luck to all of you." and with that Iruka left with a smile on his face.

The students began to pair up with their teams they were assigned with. Teams 6, 7, 8, and 10 sat together save for Sasuke who still sat alone. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard two distinct seats of footsteps stop by him. He looked up and saw Akane and Sakura looking at him, Sakura with a happy face and Akane with a look of uninterested look.

Akane told Sasuke, "Since we are on the same team we should be fairer. Sakura and I agree that it would be good to sit with Teams 6, 8 and 10." Sasuke scoffed and said, "Leave me alone."

Sakura pleaded, "Come on Sasuke-kun it's been a long time since you hung out with all of us." Sasuke turned away from them scoffing at the both of them again. Naruto immediately sighed and said, "I don't want to do, but do I have choice. Gotta do it the hard way." In one swift motion he snatched the prince charming by the collar of his blue shirt and dragged him. Sasuke was pissed that Naruto was emasculating him in front of the whole class and he didn't have much time to resist since the rest of his 'friends' met them halfway.

Naruto slammed him down in a chair still holding onto his collar shouting in his face, "Listen Sasuke-teme! This isn't about just you anymore! It does about the team now, so you are gonna have to not 'act' like one, but you are going to 'be one'! I'm tired of you thinking that you were dealt the worst hand out of everyone in the village and that everyone should immediately feel sorry for you! Be a real man!" After he shouted that he shook him by his collar once before pushing him back in his seat one last time making him almost fall back. Naruto offered one last set of words for him while looking him with eyes turned red, "Your being a spoiled brat."

Sakura and Akane looked between Sasuke and Naruto looking at how Naruto had his arms crossed and his back facing Sasuke and Sasuke glaring at his back. Everyone in the classroom were shocked that Naruto went that far, but that it was about time someone knocked the Uchiha prince off his pedestal. After glaring at Naruto, Sasuke simply crossed his arms and looked the other way. Everyone else sat down and began talking amongst themselves until their senseis arrived to come pick them up. There was not much else they could do besides wait.

It was 2:15; about fifteen minutes after Iruka had told them all to be back by. A couple of Jounin had already arrived but the majority of the class was still sitting in their seats waiting for their own senseis. It was then that the door slowly slid open revealing a pair of figures.

One was a massive mountain of a man; he was over six feet tall and heavily muscled. He had dark black hair that was spiked back and formed a pair of thick sideburns and a goatee to frame his faces, giving him a slightly apish appearance. Despite his rather roguish appearance of his face he looked quite relaxed or jovial. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties and had strong features, a rather thick nose, and light brown eyes. His mouth was currently open in a toothy smirk while he absently smoked on a cigarette. He was dressed in a standard Jounin uniform with the sleeves rolled back halfway up his forearms and he wore his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. He also had a red sash with the kanji for 'Fire' stamped on it, a thin black metal bracelet on both of his wrists, and bandages wrapped about halfway up his upper arms.

Standing next to him was a young woman who looked to be about the same age as the man. She stood with a lithe form and dark purple hair that she wore long and loose down her back and over her shoulders. She had sharp features, narrow dark green eyes, and wore dark reddish-purple lipstick. She was dressed in a standard Jounin uniform like the man's but hers seemed to have been slightly altered in a few ways. Naruto could see the bits of an Anbu chest plate showing beneath her unzipped flak jacket, and she also wore a pair of standard Anbu armguards along her forearms. The sleeves of her shirt were unusually long and wide, going down past her wrists and covering most her hands in a billowing appearance. She wore her hitai-ate strapped to her right bicep, a katana sheathed over her left shoulder, and a thin, silver bracelet on her left wrist with a pair of charms, one shaped like a flower the other like a crescent moon.

"Team 10, you're with me." grunted the man around his cigarette.

"Team 6, please follow me to the roof." Yugao stated calmly as she turned to leave.

**X-The Academy Roof-X**

Yugao Uzuki was not in the best of moods as she walked down the hallways of the Konoha Ninja Academy to meet her Genin squad. The reason for her poor mood occurred just a few days ago at the Jounin Meeting in order to decide the final order of teams. The Jounin Meeting worked by each registered jounin who wanted to, or had to at least attempt, taking on a Genin squad would receive a list of all graduates, and then they would make selections out of the lists to start determining their squads. The Hokage would then review all the claims and make a decision based on the Jounin's skills and experience, the squad layout, and the idea behind the squad design. Given the fact that most of the students wouldn't actually pass their exams, a large number of the Jounin applying would not be acting as team senseis. In fact several jounin formed teams designed to fail in order to get out of actually having to take a team during the period. While frowned upon, the Hokage allowed this to ensure that only a qualified and enthusiastic teacher would take on a Genin squad. A teacher who was morose or resentful to his position would not make a good trainer for a squad of Genin, after all.

Given that over a half-dozen clan heirs, not to mention a couple of talented clan less or civilian students, were graduating this year, the number of Jounin enlisting was much higher than usual. With a graduating class like this there was a lot of overlay in the requests for team designs. Yugao had personally counted at least a dozen requests to lead a Sasuke's or/and Sora's team. While the meeting itself could be quite annoying, since many of the registered Jounin would squawk and argue while they waited for the Hokage's decision.

**X-Flashback-X**

Yugao stood in the small crowd of Jounin assembled to hear the Hokage's announcements for the team formations. The small crowd was almost arguing who gets who and with some of them unable to make any compromises.

Last Jounins were giving their suggestions and first went Kuurei after Asuma wanted team of Kurokshi-siblings and Shikamaru and Yugao requested all female-team with Junko, Kallen and Akane. "I, Kuurei Mitokado, have requested the formation of a squad containing Sora Kurokshi, Sasuke Uchiha and Mido Mitokado. It is my belief that these three can be molded into a perfect Assault Squad. Mido's clan techniques and good chakra control would allow her to be good supporter of two attackers like Sora and Sasuke. Sasuke's powerful taijutsu and ninjutsu combined with Sharingan he is undefeatable powerhouse and combined with his natural intelligence would make him an excellent group tactician. Finally Sora is the powerhouse of the group with his chakra-reserves, acting as the group's front-line fighter. Added I'm best of sealing arts user amongst Jounins here so I could help him with controlling Kyuubi's chakra and nobody here knows how he fights better than me. For added plus when Sora's skills in wind are combined with fires of Uchiha you get powerful force." intoned Jounin as he really thought he gets his team as Civilians in Council were backing him up.

Kakashi was the next one to speak up, "I, Kakashi Hatake, have requested the formation a squad containing, Sasuke Uchiha, Junko Uchiha and Akane Namikaze. I believe that these three could form an excellent Heavy Combat Squad. Sasuke and Akane possess the ability to inherit the Sharingan, making Sasuke a natural ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist, as well as an excellent taijutsu practitioner. Junko possesses excellent skills with blades allowing her to be good partner for Sasuke. Finally Akane possesses an immense amount of stamina and endurance, making him an excellent front-line fighter with the proper training. Since I possess the Sharingan myself, even if it's not a natural one, I am best qualified to teach Sasuke and Junko how to use it. Added to that, my combat experience makes me well suited for leading such a squad. "

Arguing had continued until Minato had ordered all Jounins to wait outside. Little while later Jiraiya had arrived joining in conversation about teams when talk about Naruto had come up.

Minato was relaxing a little saying to Jiraiya, "Man that wasn't fun at all. I missed Naruto and Akane's graduation today for a meeting that we could've talked about using messengers or messenger birds."

"Yeah, but no one said that a Kage's life would be easy. Man it felt good to be back home and finish up my research." said Jiraiya who had a blank book out and started writing a few ideas for a new story in it.

Minato sighed saying to his former sensei, "Maybe you're not the greatest influence on Akane and Naruto after all." Jiraiya didn't hear what he said asking what he said, but Minato waved it off wanting nothing more than to get home. Jiraiya stopped writing for a moment asking, "Your worried about the team Naruto is placed on aren't you?"

"Yeah somewhat." said Minato. He pulled out a scroll from the inside of his coat and unraveled it so he could unseal its contents. Inside were two packets that he handed to Jiraiya. The toad sannin took the two packets and read the name off of the first one, "Junko Uchiha… Huh, so this kid was one of the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre and Mikoto's kid?" Minato nodded.

"She is very shy with Naruto's presence when they are alone, but when push comes to shove then that's when her true nature arises. She is very devoted to her samurai-like traditions and has a strong sense of justice. Her strength lies in kenjutsu, so Yugao is best possible sensei for her after Kakashi and we can't place her in same team with Sasuke, it would ruin forming of other teams." said Minato.

Jiraiya shifted to the next packet reading the name, "Kallen Kurokshi. Almost dead last so it seems. It's strange that Akane is still dead last although she is your kid. Just how bad her academics and concentration are? Kallen is held back because of her lack of control of basic ninjutsu due to her injury in chakra network, but is good when it comes to taijutsu, planning and Intel gathering. Finally graduated by the skin of her teeth just passing. Hmmm… Kurokshi… Why does that sound familiar?"

"Remember, her brother Sora was one who you sealed Kyuubi's chakra which lingered in air and Asuma brought them when their father, one of twelve ninja guardians Kazuma, died and they were adopted in Sarutobi-clan." said Minato again. Jiraiya then remembered and said, "Oh yeah, Sora is considered with hero title which should belong to Akane who keeps Kyuubi in bay and Kallen is considered village pariah." Glancing through to a certain part he brings up, "Could those statuses as village pariahs be real reason why Akane and Kallen are dead last?"

Minato nodded, "I've considered it and I have Mizuki put in surveillance. Anbu are saying he acts somehow strange. Getting back to team I had to think more about relations of Naruto than formation of team since Naruto and Kallen are bit problematic. In their age group Kallen and Naruto are only truly friends with Junko, Akane and Hinata. Junko and Kallen are rivals so together they help each other's grow. Naruto himself insists to not learn any ninjutsu so it leaves only team formations to learn. In this team Naruto is special skills expert with his magic, Kallen covers taijutsu and Junko kenjutsu."

After reading a bit more he told Minato, "So we have Naruto Namikaze, Junko Uchiha and Kallen Kurokshi with their sensei being Yugao Uzuki. That's a scary combination when you think about it."

Minato sighed and told Jiraiya, "They will even things out with Naruto eventually. Iruka told me that while Naruto's training with the other students has gotten better he's taken to talking down to those he doesn't like or isn't his friend. Inoichi thinks that if Naruto was on a normal Genin team then the team would fall apart with Naruto refusing to do anything more to team than is in regulations. At least this way Junko and Kallen can keep and probably even get Naruto on the right track as well and show him that teamwork is essential to survival. I know this plan makes almost no sense, but it's all I can do so far without showing favoritism."

Jiraiya looked out of the window inside the office saying, "Hope everything goes according to plan."

**X-Flashback end-X**

Yugao shook her head once again. She had her Genin team to be introduced, and it wouldn't do for her to be pissed while making introductions.

Finding a spot on the roof, the woman leaned against a railing while motioning for her students to sit down, which they did. "Alright everyone, my name is Yugao Uzuki and I'm going to be your Jounin Instructor for the time being. First, why don't we get to know each other? Just tell me a bit about yourselves." stated the woman calmly.

She point to Junko first saying, "You first samurai girl. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, your goals and or dream for the future." Junko took a while to speak, "My name is Junko Uchiha. I like to train, big-brother Itachi and mother, my friends, swords in general and Naruto-kun. I dislike criminals, emos and sexists. My goal is to make Jounin and my dream is to become bringer of true justice."

Yugao nodded her head in thought_. 'It looks like Kushina-sensei was right; the girl takes her issues about justice and honor seriously. We are ninjas, not samurais, so I'll have to work on those. It also seems she has a bit of a crush on little Naruto-kun. Well if memory serves about sensei's match-making attempts, she'll be really happy soon enough.'_ she thought with a small smirk as she turned her attention to Kallen. "You're next redhead." she stated.

The girl sighed and rubbed her chin telling them a little bit about herself, "My name is Kallen Kurokshi. I like my true friends, train and Naruto-kun. I dislike assholes, idiots, politicians, bigoted people, emos and Sora. My goal is to defeat my brother in front many people and my dream is… My own business."

Yugao frowned and thought, _'This one is so independent. I need to break her of that.' _She pointed to Naruto last and said, "Well you're the only one left."

Naruto still had his emotionless expression telling everyone, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like to train, magic, family, my real friends, some people outside of village and ramen. I don't like arrogance without something to back it up or those who try and harm my real friends and comrades and humanity in general. My goal is to show greatness and power of magic over chakra. As for my dream I'm going to change this world permanently."

With a final nod of Yugao's head she spoke up again. "Alright everyone, tomorrow I want the three of you to meet me at Training Ground 19 at o nine hundred. We'll be taking a little test so get plenty of sleep and eat a good breakfast." she instructed

"What kind of test?" questioned Kallen.

"A special survival test to see if you three actually become Genin." answered Yugao calmly.

"But we already passed our Genin exams!" yelled Junko.

"That was just a test to weed out the ones not fit for the secondary exam." answered Yugao before a cold smirk spread over her features, "Oh, and I should warn you, this test has a 66% failure rate."

Kallen and Junko gulped while Naruto stayed cool. "Sixty-six percent?" Kallen repeated.

"Yes." answered Yugao. "So the three of you better come prepared and bring your best, because tomorrow I intend to put you three to the test." stated the former Anbu pleasantly.

The three Genin exchanged looks before each nodded their heads and set out for their respective homes to prepare for tomorrow's test. Each one knowing they'd have to be at the top of their game. What the three didn't know was that there was other pair of eyes who had been hiding himself completely. Stepping out of the shadows was Arashi and Yugao smiled for him as they watched the after youngsters.

"Well they aren't going to take any chances on this are they?" said Arashi.

Yugao told the young blonde, "They are thinking with their heads. They know what's at stake and they aren't going to act like kids anymore." Arashi smiled and told the woman, "I'm not worried. Naruto will go in this 110% prepared. I only hope that you're ready."

Yugao turned and watched Arashi leave and she did the same so she could make the preparations for tomorrow.

**X-Morning: Konoha -X**

Akane woke up to an alarm that was set and she quickly grabbed the alarm clock and promptly tossed it against the wall shattering it. Akane groggily got up and walked straight into her bathroom to wash her face and get ready to go and meet her team for their first team practice and only taking what she needed. Heading across the hall to Naruto's room she opened it without opening it and peeked inside noticing Naruto's bed was neatly made and he was nowhere in sight. She then headed downstairs to go and see if he was there.

Walking downstairs she saw Naruto sitting down and reading a book, where he wrote something all the time. Akane walked over to him asking, "Hey nii-san what are you reading?" Naruto turned and saw Akane rubbing her eyes; he showed her the book saying, "My spell book. I write all magic I've discovered in here and now I'm memorizing them so that I can use them in my test."

Naruto could hear his sister's stomach rumble and he told her, "You should at least snack." Akane shook her head, "No, Kakashi-sensei said not to have breakfast otherwise we'd throw up."

"You're not eating breakfast, you're eating a snack." responded the blonde ninja. Akane contemplated that and then stood up, "I guess an egg and some toast won't kill me." heading to the kitchen to at least snack on something while Naruto continued reading the scroll his brother gave him until it came time to leave. Though Akane didn't have to leave sometime after Naruto would, so she decided to snack then read grimoire of spells.

**X-5 am Training Ground 19-X**

The sun's rays were barely breaking over the mountains indicating the sun would rise soon. Naruto only had his attire. He came to a stop at a grouping of trees and noticed that Kallen was already there laying down getting extra sleep. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her and fell in nap, the two sleeping in silence the, that is until Junko showed up grumbling, "Why I feel like this when I see Naruto sleeping next to Kallen?" she said and walked to wake up her teammates.

The moment she grouched down they were all surprised when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them revealing Yugao later. The woman said, "Good you're all here on time and ready to begin." The three Genins stood up and waited for their instructions.

Smiling Yugao said, "Now on for your test." She took his hands out of her pockets and explained, "You'll have till seven o'clock to find and catch me. I'm clone, real me is in somewhere in this area. You have to find and somehow make me submit to you. The ways to do this is to either make me submit verbally or make me lose consciousness. Those are your options and if you can't do it until noon then you'll fail the first part of the initiation and will be dropped and stripped of your ranks. Remember these aren't just some kiddy ninja play games… this is real life and I'm going to prepare you for the real world out there."

All three of the ninjas nodded and immediately got into battle positions. Yugao liking how they were to go she decided to start, "Okay we will begin… now." after she vanished in puff of smoke.

Junko took her this time real sword and was about to jump in forest before Naruto motioned her to stop with his hand. Girls turned their attention at him and asked, "So what do you want Naruto-kun?"

"It's this test, there's something off about it." stated the Naruto. "The three of us are fresh Academy Graduates, not even full Genin yet, there's no way we should be able to fight a Jounin like Yugao one-on-one, even with the limits she's set."

"Yugao's no ordinary jounin," stated the bluenette deciding to add her own info as she sheathed her sword. "As one of few sword masters in Konoha I know some things about her. She's a former Anbu commander, and a good one from what I've heard and seen." looking at the raised eyebrows the bluenette shrugged. "She worked with my mother a lot when I was little, and she often looked out for me when mother was too busy." answered the blonde to the unasked questions.

"That just makes it more confusing. There's no way any Genin could take down an opponent like her." muttered a frustrated Naruto.

"I guess you're right. Hell, the three of us working together would probably have trouble doing it." stated Kallen.

"That's got to be it!" Naruto proclaimed. "Remember what Iruka-sensei always said was the most important thing for Konoha shinobi?" responded the Nara

"Teamwork." supplied Kallen quietly, causing Junko's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Exactly." answered only male there. "Konoha's leading philosophy has always been on the strength of the group, not the individual. Teamwork has been the key point of Konoha's strength since the time of the Shodaime. It's one of the reasons my dad's team is such a well-known and respected group in Konoha, they represent what Konoha shinobi are supposed to be, a perfectly oiled team." stated the Naruto. "That's how we're supposed to pass this test, work as a team."

Getting a look from girls as blonde quickly explained reason behind the test. After hearing it, Kallen nodded his head slowly. "It makes sense, in a twisted kind of way. Now all we need to do is to her first." she looked up at his two teammates. "So we work together?" getting nods of agreement from both Junko and Naruto, boy continued. "I have magic just for that. When you have to find something from some area best way to find it is to ask from area itself."

Getting confused looks Naruto walked to the nearest big a fourteen-foot tall tree. The tree had grey and brown colored bark as well as a large patch of moss on the side that faced the three graduates. Naruto placed his bandaged hand in surface, while light blue magic started to flow in tree.

"**Familiar Magic Creation: Nightmare Tree."**

Boy's team members looked at him confused before they looked up at the tree to see a pair of yellow eyes blinking at them. With its eyes open, the long strip of moss on 'tree' resembled a beard that grew from a wooden nose. The two girls were too transfixed by what they were seeing to avoid the two branches the tree used as hands until it was almost too late. Naruto brought his hand up and tree stopped although it's in frustration its eyes changed to like holes in tree to darkness with yellow spark in and it opened its mouth which looked like fanged entrance to pitch-black darkness.

"_**Why have you awakened me?"**_ tree suddenly talked with ancient voice.

The shock of his present situation did make girls feel a flush of delirium. "It's big talking tree!" Junko incredulously observed, mostly to herself. "Either Naruto's magic is something that never ceases to amaze me or I'm getting delusional from lack of sleep."

Naruto finally started speaking for tree while keeping his hand out in order to control being he created and keep it in his magical grip. "I gave you power of life with my Familiar Magic and by my power you're my familiar. You're part of this area and you can talk to it, so I want you to tell me location of adult that is hiding in this area."

Tree turned his gaze at his awakener before observing _**"I know power of magic, but I've never heard of a human using it before. I actually look forward at seeing age where magic is used again like my elders from over thousand years have talked about. But you're right and I shall tell what the earth tells me. There are four adult humans in this area. One is heading towards ravine and he is one closest to you. Few kilometers at north there another is and two last adult humans are closing at that person fast."**_

"Thank you for your counseling. Now I shall let you rest." said Naruto as he dropped his hand and tree became normal once again.

"Four adults? Could Yugao-sensei have released **Kage Bunshin** in order to distract us?" asked Kallen.

"It's possible. Right now we should head towards ravine and watch what is going on." said Junko and after tree nodded they left.

**X-Ten Minutes Later-X**

Yugao was waiting them few kilometers out of the opening they had been and kept her eyes and ears open, _'Twenty minutes and they still haven't come for me. That's good considering I can try thinking of a way of making this more difficult.' _So Yugao sat there thinking and waiting for them to come and find her.

Suddenly she heard two persons approaching. _'Hmm they are better than I thought. They found me already and I hear only two so one must be separated for surprise attack. Let's take a look.'_

Yugao went in hiding and watched incomers. For her surprise she found out they were actually two Chunins. Yugao decided to jump out. "What is going on here?"

"Yugao-san, we have an emergency!" said one of the Chunin with another Chunin right beside him.

"Oh yeah? What's the problem?" said Yugao.

"Some moments ago Chunin Mizuki was found from secret room that contains Forbidden Scroll. Jounin Arashi Namikaze was able to intercept him and prevent him from stealing scroll, but Mizuki got lucky and got away. He was last seen heading towards this area," said the Chunin, who looked at Yugao now getting anxious and turning to the forest behind her with a worried look about her.

"I have to find Mizuki before my team finds him first. Come with me, there's only one area here he could be heading for if he tries to get out of this area quickly," said Yugao, as she had been entrusted with the safety of the team, and didn't like it someone tried to undermine her duty.

"Are you sure?" said the Chunin, as he looked at former Anbu.

"Yes. Come on, we have some intruder to hunt down, and destroy." said Yugao, as she entered deeper into the forest and didn't look back.

'_Junko, Kallen, Naruto… Please be safe all of you.'_

**X-A half hour later-X**

Mizuki was not happy man. If that cursed Arashi Namikaze hadn't arrived he would be right now halfway out of Fire Country with Forbidden Scroll to present for Orochimaru-sama. Then he could've got power he deserved. If that Naruto hadn't taught Kyuubi-bitch of sister of his Kage Bunshin and pointed out his tries to sabotage her, he would've failed her and then make her steal scroll as a 'secret Genin exam.' When he gets back those Namikazes will die by his hand. Now Mizuki was trying to remove stain from special paint/smoke bomb that Arashi had hit him.

He tried to franticly pull green coloring off but they were stubbornly staying on. Before he could move Mizuki heard the bushes rustling and quickly covered the paint and made his body look like he had just finished a mission outside village while preparing in case those were his pursuers. Some people came out of the bushes but it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Mizuki-sensei," Junko asked confused and shocked when she, Kallen and Naruto got in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

Mizuki looked at them as he replied, "I got here after mission from outside. I have to take jobs as job of teacher is not most well-paid."

'_This was perfect! Now he can kill boy he hates most along with outcast girl he had secretly pushed over all the time and give Uchiha-girl for Orochimaru-sama as a consolation for scroll. Now if only they would drop their guard little more…'_

"I see. You're right and it's good to see you working hard." Junko said while sheathing her sword and Kallen relaxed, but Naruto eyed him.

"Me aside what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked trying to look confused while placing hands in his pockets.

"We are trying to find Yugao-sensei and pass her test." Naruto explained, "I guess she got in other way. Have you seen her?"

Junko and Kallen were sure he would say that he didn't since they knew she had to be in direction they came from north-east and if Mizuki came from mission outside village he had to come from south-west, "Well as my former students I could help you little. I saw her few moments ago heading at ravine. You might get her if you go now."

Junko and Kallen were thoroughly confused. Why Mizuki would lie for them? Seeing looks they gave Mizuki got worried as he had tried leading them out of village so he could strike from behind. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto grunted as he muttered, "You lied to us," Naruto said, "Here came only one person and that is you. It means Yugao-sensei is in opposite direction. Plus I wonder why you smell like special paint/smoke bombs that Arashi-nii exclusively uses for distractions and tracking."

"It must've come from training yesterday with him." Mizuki said while seething inside. "I didn't notice and forgot to wash it up. Things got pretty hectic…"

"Arashi is so strong that he never trains with any Chunin aside Hana Inuzuka and she is only exception because she is his girlfriend." Junko suddenly added and Kallen started talking, "Yeah, Arashi is too strong for you. Besides now that is mentioned I can smell it and paint Arashi uses can't be sniffed by humans unless in great amounts as it's used so Inuzuka dogs can track scent for kilometers. You couldn't have not noticed great amounts of paint."

"Very smart of you, fresh graduates," Mizuki said darkly as talking about his strength hurt his pride. '_A bit too smart I think._' He took things in his pockets and decided to play dirty.

Naruto quickly dived to protect his teammates while shouting **"Circle Shield" **as Mizuki threw something. Mizuki had thrown kunais with paper-bombs and as explosion appeared Mizuki smiled. When dust cleared he was greeted with sight off a circular shield made of magic, which he estimated was the reason for the protection of the explosion. Naruto then let his hands down which dropped the barrier which took heavy blow from explosion and his teammates looked shocked at their sensei trying to kill them.

"So that is your true color Mizuki-teme." Naruto said seeing the man in general look pissed that his perfect plan was foiled.

"Why are you doing this sensei?" Junko demanded drawing her sword and Kallen got in battle stance.

"Well this village has always denied me of power I deserve and keeping alive two monsters in Namikaze-family, you and your sister. So I decided to take Forbidden Scroll to someone more generous, but that cursed Yondaime's bastard stopped me. I wanted to kill two of you and take Uchiha for my master, but I have to accept just killing three of you." Mizuki said with girls looking impassive at that since they never thought teacher who had taught them years could try to do this. Still they got in battle stance against seasoned Chunin with Naruto.

Kallen and Junko launched themselves at Mizuki Kallen pulling her kunais from their holsters and attacked him. Mizuki took his own kunais and effectively dodged each swing of their sharpened blades. He smirked as he knew they wouldn't beat him in taijutsu thanks to his ace that used secretly.

Kallen used her speed and appeared behind man grabbing him and proceeded to do a suplex slamming him on the back of his head. Mizuki's body however was surrounded by smoke and it was revealed to be a log. Naruto was surprised and thought, _'When did he use a substitution jutsu?'_ Naruto brought her hands together and shouted, "You won't get away from me!" Closing his eyes he focused in surrounding and found him shouting to his teammates, "He's over there at six o'clock!"

Mizuki was hiding behind the small tree and said, "So he can sense presences then. This makes this little fight even more difficult for me." Naruto dashed for the tree and punched straight through it. Mizuki jumped out of the way and watched the tree fall down. Junko followed up Naruto's attack by swinging her blade trying to strike him in the face, but blocked with kunais, but one kunai broke under pressure.

Kallen turned her back to Mizuki attempting to do a spinning back kick, but Mizuki knocked her kick away with ease. Junko appeared in Mizuki's blindside trying to stab him in his side. Mizuki heard her approach his blind side and he turned to face her kicking her in the chest and knocking her back. Naruto faced man swinging his kunais at Mizuki.

The veteran ninja moved his head out of the way avoiding the attack, but he felt a blood drip down his cheek so he leapt back. Bringing his hand up to his face he saw he had blood from a cut on his face.

Kallen went at Mizuki attempting to strike Mizuki in the body to do some damage and knock him off his game. Mizuki grabbed her right hand and bent her arm back and he kneed her in the stomach, then in a swift motion he flipped Kallen onto her back. About to stab down on Kallen's chest with all his might with his last kunai, but Naruto ran to Kallen grabbing her by her ankles with light blue tentacles coming from under bandages and pulling her away and avoiding the stab. Junko attacked Mizuki from the back slapping something on his back and then kicked him behind his knee making Mizuki kneel.

Not staying there Junko dashed at Naruto grabbing him and grabbing Kallen by her ankle and jumping away carrying them off. Mizuki heard a sparking noise and it was followed by an explosion. Kallen, Naruto, and Junko watched as the smoke was still lingering and Kallen told Naruto, "Can you find him?" Naruto brought his hands together again scanning for him. He found him saying, "He's a mile away. He used a substitution jutsu again."

Kallen and Junko were about to go after him, but Naruto stopped them, "Wait. If we keep this up then he might get away again. Besides even for Chunin he was strangely powerful and I sensed something off with his energies before throwing kunais. I guess he stabbed himself with some power giving drug container." That was bad news as fresh graduates fighting against Chunin was bad thing even before drugs. "Well then Naruto what do you suggest we do then?" Naruto ushered them to come closer and he whispered something to them about their plan of attack.

Meanwhile Mizuki had reached edge of ravine and he felt pain from taijutsu skills enhancing drug he used. It was better to escape before those three get reinforcements, but to his surprise Kallen darted out from above the trees and punched down onto Mizuki. Bringing both arms up Mizuki blocked the punch and even tossed girl away. Junko later appeared from the shadows swinging her weapon at Mizuki and Kallen also joined in on the attack both were swinging at Mizuki almost too quickly for the Chunin to block. The two kept backing him up further and further until he was in the open. Once he was Kallen tried a takedown on Mizuki, but the man dove his arms underneath Kallen's arms getting a double under hook on her. Junko helped her teammate by cutting Mizuki in his left shoulder making him let go of Kallen.

Junko grabbed Kallen and jumped away shouting, "NOW!"

Naruto appeared out of nowhere by masking his presence with magic, demonic arm fully out, eyes red and red lines falling from eyes. He had arrived there before Mizuki and he had placed some surprises. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground activating a series of explosive notes that were underground beneath Mizuki. Not being able to activate a substitution jutsu since his right shoulder was damaged and he couldn't do it quick enough he was caught in the explosion. Mizuki jumped out of the smoke with his clothes charred and once he was out he saw Junko on one knee, she dug her hand into the ground pulling out a chain. Naruto also reached into the dirt and pulled out the other end of the chain and with both of them pulling Mizuki realized he was caught in a loop and he was captured.

Junko activated her natural chakra sending lighting through the chain causing it to hit both Naruto's demonic arm and Mizuki paralyzing man, but not Naruto whose arm was immune for this level attack. Kallen saw her chance and tossed a kunai that flew past Mizuki, the kunai had an explosive tag by it and when it blew up it knocked him off of his feet since the explosion was fairly small.

Paralyzed, injured, and disorientated from these attacks the last thing he saw was Kallen run up to his left. She focused her chakra into her fist at an uneven level and hit Mizuki square in the joint of his jaw; Mizuki lost consciousness for a moment but later regained himself as drug helped him to regain himself. Before Kallen could punch him again Mizuki kicked Shi square in her stomach despite his injuries and he shifted his body out of the chain and jumped away.

Right now Mizuki had enough. Mizuki quickly pulled himself and pushed Naruto to the ravine before anything could be done.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto's teammates cried out in shock.

"Girls," Naruto said though Mizuki's bind, "Don't worry about me, as I will survive!"

Then they reached bottom where was luckily deep river and they disappeared below surface. In water Naruto used wordless spell to surround his face with air bubble while Mizuki placed breathing mask used commonly by Rain and Mist village's ninjas. In struggle Mizuki had to let go of Naruto and they started floating facing each other.

"You're the baka, Naruto." Mizuki said with a feral grin, "You're just like me."

"Just like you?" Naruto asked wondering what the crazy fool in front of him was talking about and what delusions he actually has.

"Anything is possible with power like you are probably taking from Namikazes," Mizuki stated. "You didn't live in Konoha so you could've only come to become stronger under Yondaime Hokage. I know that you only refused learning from us because you are trained by Namikazes. That magic was only Namikaze's secret jutsus and your arm is prove that your family is taken over by Kyuubi. There's no way that you or Akane, that Monster Fox, won't be tempted to use powers."

"What a baka." Naruto said as he relaxed and started releasing black magic particles which surrounded him like flame. "I wasn't going to show this until much later, but you're so delusional that I shall show you my real form. You haven't seen real demon… until now. Prepare yourself."

Mizuki looked as Naruto started changing and gasped in shock what soon floated before him. Mizuki started swim away, but black slime like tentacles wrapped around his ankle. Now he knew what deep sea divers feel like when attacked by giant squid kilometers under water. Now he was sure that he was seeing real demon.

Above ravine Junko and Kallen were looking down with worry in their eyes and they weren't only ones. Yugao had arrived with two Chunins and after being debriefed by girls what had happened they were preparing to follow boy and traitor in ravine. Suddenly out of ravine plunged two light blue slime-like tentacles which attached in edge and pulled by tentacles was Naruto who carried Mizuki. Naruto was okay, but Mizuki had bruises, cuts, wounds and broken bones, which some poked out of body, all over him while Mizuki himself was unconscious from pain.

After Naruto was pulled out he started explaining how Mizuki had started breaking down from serious after effects of drug he took, but still wanted fight. Naruto had to make him submit and Mizuki's struggles smashed him against rocks hurting more himself than Naruto. Two Chunins started taking Mizuki at hospital, since he was in critical condition.

"Well, by my calculations there are still some minutes before timer stops so let's get back in battle. I don't know about girls, but I want to get through this test." said Naruto with demonic arm out, eyes red and red lines under eyes.

Naruto, Kallen, and Junko regrouped ready to attack again, but Yugao shouted, "Enough!" All three froze and thought that this was trick at the same time. Yugao cracked a grin and said, "You all passed the test. You are now Genins."

Junko sheathed her weapon asking, "What do you mean?" Yugao explained, "Although there were some circumstances you captured dangerous, drug-powered traitor Chunin while using teamwork and your brains. I say you've deserved this after putting your life on line."

Naruto, Kallen and Junko smiled up saying, "YES! We are now Genins ready to face the world." Yugao told his team, "Okay listen. I have to go to report about this for Hokage, arrange payments for you doing B-rank mission and get some training materials. The training will take place at 10 o'clock and we will meet back here, so I'll explain what will happen when we meet back here. Understood?" All three saluted him and Yugao walked off.

Junko turned on her heel facing her teammates, "You know you two aren't so bad at all." Kallen replied, "Yes. Although we almost lost our lives." It was rare for Naruto to give out complements but he assumed that it was rare for these two to give out complements as well and he had to admit that Kallen fought nicely and Junko can back up what she says two fold. Naruto sighed, "I think that if we cooperate more and get to know each other a bit more we'll definitely rise in the ranks."

Both of his teammates nodded and Junko said they should eat together as a team to get their strength back up, Naruto requested they go to Ichiraku. Kallen and Junko heard of the small ramen bar and they couldn't think of anywhere else to eat and so they ventured off to the ramen bar to eat.

**X-Ichiraku Ramen Bar-X**

Sitting at the stools was Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. The three got done with their little team battle and Kurenai had released them to get something to eat and then come back for training, Kiba was in the mood for some ramen and suggested they go there. As the three ninjas ate and Kiba gave his dog Akamaru some treats to snack on he was talking the loudest about what they could do to better themselves as a team.

Akamaru was laying on the floor when a familiar scent hit his nose and he walked out of the ramen bar and over to Naruto and his team. Walking inside Team 8 saw Naruto and his team. Kiba shouted out, "Hey Junko!" Naruto greeted Kiba with his usual unemotional hello and Junko waved with small smile. Shino and Hinata greeted Naruto and girls as well. Naruto took the empty seat right next to Hinata and his team took their seat to his left. Teuchi smiled after seeing Naruto saying, "Why if it isn't little Naruto. You want the usual?"

Naruto nodded. Teuchi looked to his teammates and asked, "What can I get you two?" Junko gave her order, "I'd like some… hmmm how about some chicken flavored ramen." Teuchi nodded and looked to the redhead girl. Kallen asked, "Can I have just regular beef ramen?"

In the meantime Naruto was talking silently with Hinata, "So Hinata-Chan how did your first team get together go?" Hinata had a very light blush gracing her cheeks, but she answered, "It went great Naruto-kun. At least better than with Akane's team since they had taken another test when they failed to co-operate in first. How did yours go?"

"It went nicely. Our sensei gave us a few hours off to eat so we have to meet her again at ten in order to train." said Naruto. Junko saw Naruto and Hinata's interaction with each other and let a small frown appear on her lips along with Kallen who also couldn't help, but get little jealous. They could reign over it still.

Junko, Kallen, Naruto and Hinata continued talking for a while. For Naruto there were a few people who he could talk to easily and Hinata was one of those people and he was taught by his mother to take value in everything you like or even love. Naruto was no fool and from what he understood he could clearly tell that Junko, Hinata and Kallen like him, but he has no way of knowing how to politely return those feelings since he basically shuts his emotions off to almost everyone, he does however let it slip and doesn't know how to not really be like how his friends are.

Hinata liked spending time with Naruto very much, she liked spending time with the rest of her other male friends, but Naruto was different from the rest of them. Maybe it was because like a few of her female friends she stands out and Naruto stands out from all his male friends and she was the only one he could speak with on a certain level and he enjoyed her company out of everyone else.

The two teams practically ate in silence except when Kiba asked Naruto a question or two or when girls wanted to strike up a conversation with Naruto.

Sometime went by and Kallen told her team that she was going back to the training ground to rest. Junko had gone to her apartment to get something to help with their assignment. Naruto remained for a moment longer talking with his friends, but then he two eventually left too.

**X-Hokage's office-X**

All the Jounin senseis were present. It was now time to find out who had past and who had failed.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed, they fought amongst each other all the time and I had to even break them up when two boys ganged up against girl."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 didn't even come in time and they forgot their ninja equipment."

"Team 5 passed with flying colors thanks to Sora." Kuurei said proudly. All other Jounin knew that team would've failed if Sora hadn't been in team and it's not because his skills.

"Team 6 passed with compliments. They knew it was about teamwork right as it started and Naruto was able to locate all persons in area with his magic. They found Mizuki, but they were too smart to fall in his lies and were able to work together even as he powered up his taijutsu with drugs. When Mizuki escaped they created plan and almost captured him. When Mizuki and Naruto fell in ravine after effects of drug kicked in and Naruto was able to capture him. Mizuki is in intensive care and it will take some months before he can talk." Yugao reported.

"Team 7 passed, but only second test as Sasuke failed to work with Akane and Sakura. I think I can break Sakura from Sasuke –obsession soon, but Akane is quite naive as she charged recklessly falling almost in every trick and Sasuke still needs to learn about teamwork." Kakashi sighed.

"Team 8 passed barely. I need to get rid of Hinata's shyness, although she has been working with it with her friends, and Kiba's arrogance," Kurenai admitted.

"Team 10 passed, but they need work on fixing Ino's bossy attitude and the boys' lazy attitude," Asuma spoke next.

"Team 11 failed."

"Please, don't make mention Team 12." said Jounin with shudder.

"Team 13 had to stop test, when girl of team insisted going in hospital when her nail broke."

Minato cleared his throat to give a dictation. "Alright, you have one week until I start passing missions out to get them up to snuff. Right now, Team 6 will only have to do three weeks of D-rank missions. Team 5, 8 and 10 will do a month or a month and a half of D-rank missions. Lastly, Team 7 will have to wait two months. Everyone dismissed."

All the Jounin began to leave the room while the Hokage created Kage Bunshin to do paper works and he himself relaxed while reading Jiraiya's books.

**X-In some hideout-X**

Far away in one of Orochimaru's bases Juugo was suffering from his curse. He gripped his hair trying to fight the curse from taking over. Kimimaro was three days late from his mission; he had no one to help him control his curse.

Juugo cried out in pain. "HELP ME!"

Darkness filled the entire room and Juugo gasped. When the darkness drifted away two persons stood in the room with Juugo. Juugo was shocked as he stared at the man with red hair and purple-haired young woman. Man's body was giving off warmth of fire-based power, while woman's was little darker. "So you're the one who is giving off the dark aura."

"Have you come here to kill me?" Juugo asked his body shaking.

"Kill you why would I kill you?" Man asked and Juugo smirked as his curse finally took over him.

"Because I'm a monster." Juugo rushed forward his arm transformed. Man didn't dodge instead he stopped Juugo's attack with big fluffy tail which appeared behind him. Juugo's eyes widened.

"So are we." Woman said as man's eyes turned purple. Woman threw bottle of purple liquid in Juugo's feet and it released its contents as purple smoke. Man knocked Juugo back onto his rear. Juugo gasped as he felt his curse get pushed back, and his body reverted to normal. Liquid continued to release smoke which robbed Juugo of his strength.

Juugo groaned as his body began to refuse to move. "What is this?" Juugo groaned. Two persons moved over to him.

"I can sense your nature. It's stained by sorrow, but it's very pure. With our protégé and future master you could be yourself and live normal life." Woman said between Juugo's spread legs. She caressed Juugo's cheek and he blushed. A dark voice entered Juugo's head.

_'No one will ever love you, you will always hurt them.'_ Juugo couldn't deny the words in his head.

"No, how can you touch me I'm a monster." Woman and man sighed. They could tell someone had been messing with his head.

_'It's time to help the poor guy.'_ Woman took fine looking purple-classed bottle with black liquid inside it and placed it in Juugo's lips. Juugo gasped, but did not try to push her away.

"Who ever told you you're a monster is a fool." Man ran his fingers through Juugo's hair. "People are afraid of power, and if it's not used to help them they treat you like a monster."

Juugo could see understanding in those two's eyes and it made him feel good. It was the same understanding he saw in Kimimaro's eyes. "Please help me you can contain me please. Become a cage so I can be free."

Man shook his head and sat down his body up close to Juugo's. "We won't give you a cage, but we can give a home for you where to be yourself." Juugo looked at them.

"A home that no matter what you do you can always turn to." Young woman continued. Woman's words made his heart beat faster. But that dark voice in his head made his happiness fade.

"You're lying you will hate me and throw me away."

"If you truly believe that become our comrade, then you're our future master's forever. You will share our residence and always have a home." Man said.

Juugo groaned. The dark voice continued to speak, but it was drowned under the hope.

Man kept his eyes focused on Juugo. "I've never done anything like this."

Juugo whispered and it made them smirk. "We know, but don't worry we will take good care of you." Juugo nodded.

Juugo's eyes stared in wonder. "What you want me do?"

"You have to accept the blood of darkness you drank and you will become like us." Juugo smiled. "I accept."

Right after he said that he could hear voice in his head vanish and change in something more pleasant, friendlier and powerful. When energy in him changed and his body with it he knew he had lost his humanity for rest of his life. But he didn't regret it for a second.

"Now share your name." Man said after Juugo took his new form. "Juugo, my name is Juugo."

"Now Juugo we have to go to prepare our sleeping quarters. Tomorrow we shall leave and we have to prepare for awakening of our master." said persons as they walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Juugo yelped. They narrowed their eyes. "I have a friend Kimimaro he has been someone I trust I want him to come with us."

Woman smiled. "Well if he agrees I don't mind, but we cannot force him." Juugo looked sad. Juugo now knew that Orochimaru was using him which meant Kimimaro was being used too.

"Please he is being blinded; I know he will be happier with you." Woman patted his head. "We will try and we'll leave for him tomorrow, but now get some rest."

Juugo began feeling new powers of his new body when he remembered something. "Excuse me, but you haven't told your names yet and what are you."

Persons smiled as they told their names. "I'm Shan and my companion is Eto Fujiko." said a man. "We are youkais or ayakashis or as what humans call us demons or monsters."

To be continued

**Author notes:**

**My loyal fans! There is no longer need for waiting as I have now updated. I hope you like this chapter. For your information there will be no Sakura-bashing as I've decided pair her with certain person. I am fan of Sakura-and-this-person pairing aside yuri and I decided to use it in this pairing. It's not Sasuke (She will grow out of it although she still will chase her as in manga, but not because she loves him.) and I'm not going to tell it who she is paired with except for person who guesses correctly. Aside some changes characters will be same kind as in manga and anime and Akane becomes canon-Naruto although little smarter. **

**Next is team 6's first mission and no, it's not mission in snow or wave. Although there will be wave-arc with team 7. I shall update my Code Geass story next. After that… Well it depends how I feel.**

**You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**

**Look at my profile and other stories and tell if there is some way to make my stories better so that more people would read them.**

**Please read and review. **I shall answer in your questions.


End file.
